Oops, He Did It Again
by xPaparazzixChickx
Summary: He played with their hearts and they got lost in his games. Once realizing that he never really loved any of them, Torrie, Trish, Stacy, and Lita all plan revenge against the man they thought they knew.
1. Prologue

A/N: Alright, this is my newest story I thought of pretty late at night. Don't ask why I was thinking about Britney Spears or her song late at night, I was bored. Sort of based off of _John Tucker Must Die_, although I did that unknowingly, haha. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 1 : **__**"Prologue"**_

Eighteen year old Trish Stratus' brown eyes stared at her fingernails as she crossed her legs, flipping her long bleach-blonde hair over her tiny shoulder. She pushed her pink cell phone closer to her ear. "Yeah, I like the pink nail polish too." She stated before continuuing with painting her long nails. "But it sooo does not look good on Mickie James. She's more of a..." The five foot four petite blonde trailed off as she chewed on her lip in thought, thinking about the newest brunette on the cheerleading squad.

"…a lock in the closet and never be seen again?" Her tall best frriend, Stacy Keibler, suggested with a laugh from the other line.

"Stacy!" Trish gasped, trying to hide her dirty smile. Both girls, as well as everyone else on the squad, knew that Mickie wasn't exactly the prettiest girl around. She was cute, just not... pretty.

"Hey, it's true." Stacy shrugged lamely and ran her fingers through her natural blonde locks. Something in her driveway caught her brown-eyed gaze though. "I've gotta go. Melina's here and we're gonna head to the mall. Talk to ya when I get back!"

"Bye, hun." Trish closed her cell phone and tossed it onto the empty spot beside her on the couch. She quickly and carefully closed the nail polish bottle and placed it quietly on the coffee table in front of her. Letting out a tiny yawn, she stood up while staring at her hand as she shook it, trying to dry the polish faster. Her ears perked up at the doorbell suddenly ringing. She licked her lips and grinned at her nails before pushing her hair behind her ear as she headed to the wide green door before her parents could. Opening it slowly, she peaked her head out before allowing her whole body to squeeze into view. "Hey." She greeted, placing her hands on her hips and smiling up at the person before her.

"Hey, babe." Randy Orton smiled back, greeting her with a soft, quick kiss. His blue eyes glowed in the sunlight and his handsome features seemed to be in full bloom. "How ya been?" He asked slyly, leaning against the door frame and blocking the sun. Trish shrugged emptily, not once letting her gaze leave her boyfriend.

"I've been good. I just painted my nails and got off the phone with Stace..." She excitedly showed him her nails, allowing a low giggle escape her lips. Randy glanced at her nails before looking back at her face.

"Beautiful, just like you." Randy smirked back at her cockily. Trish's arms fell back to her sides as she grinned at him with a small shake of her head. "I must be incredible to have you, huh?" He falsely taunted her. Trish instantly reached up on her toes to let her lips reach his cheek in a quick peck. "Hey, you eat yet?" When she shook her head blankly at him, he continued on, "I scored us a reservation at Lumiere's." Trish's face dropped as she stared at him in amazement.

"Oh my God! Really? Randy, you're the best!" She cried out as she wrapped her arms around him lovingly. He hugged her back tightly, an unmissable smirk planted on his lips. "How'd you manage that?" She asked, stepping back, but still staring at him, hope flickering through her eyes. Lumiere's was probably _the_ most expensive resteraunt you could ever think of, but it was the most romantic and _totally_ worth the wait and cost. Trish had only been there once and it was for when her mom got remarried.

"I have connections..." He smiled, stuffing his hands in his jean's pockets. He eyed her up and down slowly, allowing himself to take his time. He cleared his throat quietly.

"Okay. Uh... let me go get changed. I'll be back down in a bit..." Trish happily announced before kissing him on the cheek once more. She then proceeded to run up the stairs to her room. Randy smiled as he closed the door and sat on the front steps of her long porch. He leaned back, watching the grass sway in the slight breeze. Hearing his cell phone start vibrating, he picked it up and smiled at the number that flashed to greet him.

"Hey, babe." He smoothly greeted as he answered the phone, looking up at the sun. He drummed his fingers on his knee and rubbed his eyes after averting his gaze back to the grass.

"Hey, hottie…" Torrie Wilson smiled on the other line. She played with a stray strand of her bleach-blonde hair and pouted her glossy pink lips. Her light brown eyes danced as she looked ahead of herself boredly. "I miss you..."

"I miss you, too." He pouted as well, thinking about her. The drop-dead gorgeous blonde had been on vacation for the past week or so in France, so he hadn't had a chance to see her.

"You busy tonight?" She asked seductively, adding a bit more eye liner to her eyes. Once content with the amounth she had on, she walked to her closet, frowning as she tried to search for anything worth wearing.

"Nope..." Randy shook his head slowly, but a sudden memory flashed through his mind. He inwardly groaned before letting out a deep sigh, "Oh... eh… I've got dinner with my mom tonight." He rolled his eyes up to the sky before licking his lips. He cocked his head to the side at hearing Trish calling for him inside.

"Oh... Well, um... Have fun. Call me when you get in." Torrie air kissed into the phone, even if she sounded a bit disappointed. Randy nodded eagerly

"You know I will. Bye." Randy air kissed back into the phone as he shook his head now. He hung up and placed the phone back into his jeans pocket just as Trish opened the door, putting on her tiny coat.

"Who was that?" She asked curiously, walking down the steps and stopping in front of him. Randy pushed himself up and dusted himself off.

"My mom. She wanted to know if I could get some milk on the way home." He lied with ease as he wrapped his arm around Trish's waist, grinning at her coyly. "Ready?"

"Always." Trish nodded back at him as she rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. He then led her over to where his blue Mustang was patiently waiting to be driven once more.

* * *

A just barely-eighteen year old stepped out of her silver 2006 Mercedes-Benz SLK. She pushed her black sunglasses up on her head, pushing her dyed red hair back, and headed towards California SunShine. It was the best bathing suit store around town. Pulling open the door, she stepped in and was greeted with a much welcomed blast of warm air. She waved slightly at the clerk behind the counter and headed off to find a new bikini, her hazel eyes rested over each bikini she seemed to consider.

"Okay… which one would Randy like?" She murmered, stopping in front of a large rack full of tiny bikinis. She picked up a red bikini and frowned, studying it intently.

"Amy!"

The red head turned around and spotted Candice Michelle approaching her. Amy Dumas groaned, barely managing to not roll her eyes. The busty brunette,Candice, had a reputation as being one of the biggest sluts in the school, and Amy really didn't want to get dragged into it all by being seen with her. She had enough difficulties with her own life. "Hey, Candice." She reluctantly waved, sighing deeply. Candice grinned as she approached the girl she thought actually wanted to talk to her. Amy had to admit, she felt pretty bad for her. Guys only really used her and girls hated her.

"Hey. I was just wondering...Woah... Okay, Ames, that is so not your color." Candice shook her head roughly, returning the red bikini back to the rack. "Erm... Try this one." She picked up a purple bikini and handed it to Amy joyously. Anything and everything she was about to ask Amy dissolved into nothing as her entire focus revolved around helping the taller girl out.

"Thanks..." Amy nodded, slowly backing up towards the dressing rooms. Candice gave a thumbs-up to her and offered a cheeky grin for morale support. Amy swallowed nervously as she found the doorknob for the first dressing room she found and shakily opened it.

"I'll be right here when you come out. Be sure to show me."

"That's what I'm afraid of..." She muttered bitterly. Realizing Candice was still watching her as if she didn't notice the sudden scowl appearing on Amy's face, the red head searched for something nice to use as a response. Short, sweet, and simple were all of what she used, "Of course." She fakely smiled as she closed the door behind herself. She groaned and leaned her head against the wall. "Why is she here?" She mumbled, peering at Candice through the little crack in between the door and the wall. The brunette was merely glancing at some bikinis. Amy ran a hand through her hair, chewing on her lip. She was stuck...

* * *

"Oh my God! Really?" Trish laughed happily as she sipped some water inside Lumiere's. She crossed her legs over one another underneath the white-clothed table and smiled across the candle-lit table.

"Would I lie?" Randy asked hypethetically, smiling back at her. Trish shook her head slowly and neatly pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Of course not." She replied before studying her water glass. Randy glanced back towards the front door of the restaurant as Trish looked away, hearing it close. He smirked, spotting Stacy walking in, looking about as lost as she could possibly get. The tall blonde wasn't the brightest light bulb ever, but her looks paid for it.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go see what's up with our orders." He winked before standing up and disappearing through the crowd of people. Trish leaned back into her chair, staring at the water in her glass as she sighed.

* * *

"Randy!" Stacy smiled, staring at him. "Thought you forgot."

"How would I forget about my date with my favorite girlfriend ever?" Randy laughed, wrapping his arm around her. Stacy shrugged as she leaned in closer to Randy, feeling the warmth of his body through his shirt.The pair were seated in a booth, luckily on the other side of the wall from Trish. Randy studying Stacy for a bit before cupping his chin with his hand.

"So, what's new?" Stacy asked, not thinking of anything better to start the conversation with as she scanned the menu quickly.

"Oh, nothing much." Randy shrugged as he stared at the table quietly for a moment or two. "How was cheerleading?" He asked as glanced around himself before going back to watching her. Stacy softly smiled as he asked this.

"Pretty much the same as always. We got a new girl on the squad, though. Her name's Mickie James or something, but she was stalking Trish the whole time so no one really paid any attention to her. We think she's a lesbian..." Stacy whispered the last part in case anyone around them knew her. Randy blinked in shock at what Stacy said, not exactly sure if he was expecting it or not.

"Interesting..?" Randy laughed uneasily. He glanced at his watch as a silence fell between them, "Hey, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He stood up, walking back towards Trish as discretely as he could. Stacy nodded as she studied the table quietly, playing with her hair boredly.

* * *

"Food's here." Trish smiled brightly as she watched Randy sit back down across from her. He grinned back at her.

"I see." He shook his head slowly, "Sorry, I had a phone call on the way to go see what was up." He shrugged as if he were disappointed in himself. "It was my mom again." He lied, adding a roll of his eyes for added effect.

"Next time she calls, tell her I say hi." Trish laughed lightly as she started to eat her pasta as carefully as she could. Randy nodded with a tiny smile of reassurance on his face for her.

"Will do." Randy shook his head as he took a sip of his soda. He glanced at his watch a couple minutes later. Ten minutes had passed by. "I'll be right back. Mom's calling..." He pretended to sigh and let out an _ugh_.

"Is your phone on vibrate?" Trish asked, not hearing his phone making any sound. She frowned and dabbed her lips with her napkin neatly. He nodded, trying to act proud of himself now.

"Yep. I didn't want to disturb anyone else." He stood up and took out his phone with a small shake of his head.

"Aww... You're so considerate!" Trish gushed as he turned on his heel to leave. She watched him walk away once again, this time, her heat beating joyously. She truely had the best boyfriend ever.

* * *

"You ready yet?" Candice asked through the door, knocking for what seemed like the fiftieth time within ten minutes.

"Uh..." Amy nervously glanced at herself in the mirror for the sixth time. Did she really have to show Candice this? She sighed, stepping out of the room as slowly as she could, trying to act like she was happy with this whole thing.

"Aww! Ames, you look so hot!" Candice smiled widely as she hugged her proudly. "Do I have great taste or what?" She softly giggled for heself as Amy bit down on her lip, crossing her arms across her flat stomach. "I'm sure that at the Big Splash tomorrow night, you'll have guys following you everywhere." Candice praised like Amy was her own daughter.

"Thanks..." Amy nodded after a few seconds of hesitation. Why was Candice being so nice all of a sudden? It wasn't like the two had ever spoken, other than saying "thanks" when the other helped pick up something from the ground. "So... speaking of the Big Splash… Are you going with anyone?" Amy asked, even if it was a stupid question, as she headed back into the changing room. Of course _Candice_ was going with someone. She was always going on dates with older guys and was constantly surrounded by guys. Last Amy checked, Candice was with some Josh guy... or was it Steve?

"Nah..." Candice shook her head as she leaned against the wall, surprising Amy. The red head nearly dropped her shirt in shock at that. Big surprise there. "I was thinking about John Cena but..." Amy laughed, fake of course. Figures Candice wanted John. He was only one of the most popular guys in school with a huge reputation for being the best kisser and a great romantic.

"Isn't he single?"

"Yeah. But I just don't know yet. I want him to ask me..." Candice shrugged lamely. Amy nodded, understanding, as she walked out of the room wearing her clothes from earlier. She loosely held her bikini in her hand, brushing lightly past Candice.

"Let me just pay for this..." She quickly headed up to the counter, placing the bikini on it. She leaned against the counter while going through her purse for some money.

"That it?" The guy asked, placing it in a bag. Amy nodded, chewing on her lip as she continued searching. "Fourty-five dollars." Amy nodded as she finally found her money. She gave him the money and picked up the bag, walking out of the store with Candice right behind her like a lost puppy.

"You going with anyone?" The brunette asked as they both approached Amy's car. Amy almost went to laugh at that question but stopped herself.

"Nope, but I was planning on asking someone, even if I know I don't have a chance with him though." Amy shrugged as she placed the bag on the passenger's seat.

"Who?" Candice asked, eager eyes staring at Amy's nervous face. Amy wanted to slap herself for leading Candice onto the subject of dates to the Big Splash, the biggest party of the year that everyone who was anyone was invited to.

"Uh... Randy Orton..." Amy mumbled. She fixed her hazel eyes on the ground in embarrassment as he cheeks flushed.

"Aww!" Candice excitedly hugged Lita, "You two would look so cute together! I could hook you up if you want..." The brunette trailed off mysteriously, raising her eyebrows as if to suggest something.

"Nah... It's okay..." Amy waved her off quickly. The last thing she needed was Candice Michelle's help in ruining her own reputation.

"C'mon! It's the least I could do!" Candice begged, clamping her hands together and putting the puppy face into over-drive. Lita chewed on her lip in thought. Did she really want Candice to get into, and possibly ruin, her love life?

"Fine..." Amy rolled her eyes. Candice looked pretty sweet and innocent when she played with the puppy face. Plus, she seemed really sincere and concerned with the whole Randy thing, like she didn't want to screw up this time with guys. And deep down Amy knew Candice wouldn't stop begging unless she killed her, and she could never kill anyone no matter what the conditions were.

"Yay!" Candice bounced up and down, clapping childishly. "I'll call you as soon as I get him to say yes!" She dug around in her purse for a pen and a folded up piece of paper. She thrusted it into Amy's face, watching her scribble her name and number down on the paper. Amy reluctantly handed it to her, wanting to snatch it back from her as Candice's eyes danced as they read the digits. She placed it carefully back into her purse and hugged Amy tightly.

"If he doesn't want to, he doesn't have to..." Amy shyly said, swallowing any pride she possibly had left after all of this. Candice rolled her eyes as if taunting her new-found friend.

"Why wouldn't he? Once he sees you in that bikini tomorrow night, he'll regret not asking you earlier." Candice waved her off. "I'll talk to ya later!" She then ran off. Amy sighed deeply, sitting in her car. She closed the door loudly with a groan that almost sounded like a low scream of frustration.

"She's gonna turn this into one big mess..." She growled, shaking her head. Candice plus guys _never_ was a good equation, especially when another girl was involved. But Amy barely knew the girl, so it was only fair that she gaver her a fighting chance, right?

* * *

A/N: Did you like? Don't worry, it's just the beginning. Beginnings for me always suck… so do the endings...-shrugs- Hopefully you liked it and will be kind enough to review. I have no idea why I made Candice the one to talk to Amy. She was the first Diva I thought of. Don't worry, she's not gonna be with John. I already know who is. Next chapter, the Big Splash!


	2. Almost Revealed

A/N: Aww… Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! I'll try and update as soon as I can, but seeing as it's Summer... I'm surprisingly busy, haha. But I'll try, don't worry.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 : **__**"Almost Revealed"**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Hey, I just got back from my big date with Randy Orton. Yes, Randy Orton! Only the hottest guy in school! I know, I can't believe it either. We've been going out for a month but I'm still shocked about it. Haha. He was so romantic the whole time, even if he kept disappearing to talk to his mom. I think she's a bit over protective of him, what with him being her only son and his dad leaving to be a professional wrestler and all. But in a way it was kinda cute. But I would've gotten annoyed if I were him. Ah well. What can you do? Well I'm gonna go to bed now, after all, it __**is**__ 2 A.M. and we have the Big Splash tomorrow night. Well… tonight actually. Haha. Night!_

Trish sighed dreamily as she placed her journal under her bed again. She couldn't believe that she got in at two A.M.! It still felt like ten, though. Luckily her parents didn't kill her. Randy managed to sweet talk his way into their good graces again, which Trish found severely sweet and unnecessary, but it worked. She shrugged, getting under the blankets and shutting off the lamp. She turned on her side, closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Stacy woke up to the sound of a blaring alarm clock. She mumbled some few choice words and slapped the Snooze button. "I'm up... I'm up…" She mumbled, yawning. Sitting up groggily, she glanced around her blue room. It was Saturday. Why was she waking up at seven-thirty in the morning? She sat there, pondering for a bit while drifting in and out of her last dream.

"The Big Splash!" She smacked herself in the forehead as the huge party came crashing back to her memory, "I swear, I'm getting blonder and blonder with each passing day." She shook her head, climbing out of her queen sized bed. She smiled at the bikini she was going to wear later on that was laid ontop of her chair next to her desk. It was a light pink one that Melina had picked out for her yesterday at the mall. She could picture heself in it now actually. Her and Randy were both there, laughing and talking as always. A faint smile formed on her lips as she continued to think about this. Her phone's shrill ringing nearly caused Stacy to jump out of her skin.

"Hello?" She answered her phone, letting out deep breaths as her heart continued to race inside her chest. She groaned as she ran a hand through her hair, now fully awake.

"You excited?" Trish asked on the other line cheerily. Stacy blinked, momentarily forgetting what had been the reason for her waking up so early.

"For..." The taller blonde urged her to continue on. Trish's line went quiet, causing Stacy to raise her eyebrow in confusion.

"The Big Splash of course!" Trish shook her head wildly. "You keep getting blonder and blonder, I swear…" She laughed after a moment. Stacy nodded in agreement as a tiny laugh escaped her lips at that.

"Ooh..." She rolled her eyes good naturally as she opened her door, heading downstairs to grab some breakfast. "Of course. What are you wearing for it?" Trish crossed her legs happily and leaned back into her soft couch.

"A red bikini. You?" She asked, looking at her pink nails. Stacy pursed her lips in thought as she continued on her way to her kitchen.

"A pink bikini."

"Just remember, you have to make sure it's something that won't cause a wardrobe malfunction like last year." Trish laughed at the sudden memory, which made Stacy stop what she was doing and groan.

"I know, I know. But how was I supposed to know it would untie itself when I was shoved in the pool?" Stacy asked innocently with another roll of her eyes. Trish laughed again, clearly enjoying this, unlike her friend.

"How was everyone else supposed to know it would untie itself at all?" The shorter blonde pointed out. Stacy shook her head in frustration. "I remember I had to grab you a towel and Ashley had to grab your top." Stacy glared into the phone.

"Off that subject..." She pressured, nodding her head as if Trish could see her. The other blonde only shook her head slowly, playing with a stray strand of her bleached blonde hair.

"But..." She continued merrily chatting about the accident, "I saw someone who kept staring at you..." She teased playfully, grinning from ear to ear. Stacy stopped what she was doing and stood still, trying to remember what had happened last year.

"Who?" She asked, starting to gain interest as she blinked unsurely, wanting to strangle Trish for putting her in suspense.

"Jason." Trish answered cheerily as if to suggest something. She sipped on her orange juice before staring at her nails with a pout. Stacy remained quiet for a while, seeming to think over what Trish had said.

"Jason who?" She finally asked, not once hearing that name in her life, or at least she didn't think she had. Trish rolled her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Reso. The blonde guy in your Science, Math, Literacy and all other classes?" Trish slapped herself in her forehead at her friend's stupidity. Was she really that blind? Or was she just completely brain dead?

"Pervert..." Stacy mumbled darkly in response. She glowered at the thought of some guy she barely knew staring at her her. Trish only laughed some more and fluffed up her hair.

"I'm gonna go now. Have fun witht those precious memories of yours and I'll see ya at six tonight." Trish giggled and hung up before her best friend could say anything else. Stacy sighed deeply and hung up, tossing the phone onto the nearby couch as she rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. It was too early to think about things like this.

* * *

"Alright, which one?" Torrie asked with a frown, holding up a pink bikini and a blue bikini. She tapped her foot unsurely on her white fluffy carpet and stared at Maria Kannellis, who was sitting with her legs cross on Torrie's Queen-sized bed. The brunette had a pink pillow in her lap as she scrutinized each bathing suit individually.

"I'd say... the pink." Maria nodded, pursing her lips in thought. After seeming to consider that Torrie would look better in pink, she nodded and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Torrie nodded, tossing the blue one back into her closet among the hundreds of other outfits she had stuffed in there.

"Alright, thanks. So who are you going with tonight?" Torrie asked, placing the pink one on her chair and lightly laying next to Maria. She let her arms rest over her head as she stared up at her best friend.

"Carlito." Maria smiled, feeling a bit proud of herself. She had barely any boyfriends and she was kind of hoping that her and Carlito Cooley would last a while. He was one of those sweet, charming guys who would never in a million years make a girl purposely cry.

"The afro guy?" Torrie asked, almost choking on her air and raising an eyebrow. Maria nodded excitedly. "Why...?" The Idaho native really couldn't picture Maria going out with someone like Carlito. Though he was kind, he had a bit of a habit for somehow managing to piss off all the guys around him.

"He's really nice and kinda cute." Maria shrugged and studied Torrie's facial expression, "He asked me yesterday. You going with Randy?" She decided to switch the conversation over to Torrie, not exactly liking to talk about herself too much.

"I think. He hasn't asked me yet, but I'm sure it's a rule that you have to go all dances and public affairs with your girlfriend, right?" Torrie asked uneasily, glancing at Maria nervously. Maria looked to be in deep thought as she comprehended what Torrie was asking.

"I think so." The Chicago girl nodded. It wasn't exactly normal for a guy to go with another girl to one of the biggest parties of the year when he already had a girlfriend after all. Maria decided that would count as cheating...

"I haven't seen him since I left for Paris." Torrie admitted shyly, almost feeling embarrassed for herself, "I hope he's okay..."

"Don't worry. You'll see him tonight." Maria reassured her with a grin. Torrie nodded, feeling a little better about all of this.

* * *

Trish pulled up to the giant mansion where the Big Splash was held. It was Dave Batista's and he held the Big Splash every year. It was always held in the outdoor swimming pool since there was so much room there. She stepped out of her red Mustang and walked through the gate to the backyard, her head held high as if to prove she was better than everybody here.

"Hey, Miss head cheerleader." Dave winked, laughing as he received a hug from Trish. She giggled at him and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Hey, Dave." Trish shook her head at him but grinned, "Randy here yet?"

"Nope. But I'll tell ya when he comes." Dave nodded to her as he placed his hands on his hips. Trish nodded back.

"Thanks." She cleared her throat and headed over to where Stacy was standing by the pool. When Stacy saw Trish, she smiled almost instantly.

"Hey!" She greeted warmly after stepping back from Trish's hug, "Wow, you look good!"

"Really? Awhh, thanks!" Trish giggled at the compliment, "You look good yourself."

"Ha, thanks." Stacy nodded and crossed her arms, eyes watching people just arriving. Trish frowned and stared at the few people in the pool. The taller blonde suddenly groaned, peaking Trish's attention once agin. "Mickie actually came?" Trish's eyes widened as she turned around and instantly spotted the spunky brunette who looked a bit too excited to be invited to the party. She looked like she was proud she was invited... Too bad everybody in school was...

"Ugh..." Trish groaned as well, placing her forehead in her palm. "First at school and cheerleading and now here?" She sighed deeply, slouching her shoulders as she crossed her arms stiffly across her stomach. Stacy shrugged emptily.

"She's stalking you..." She laughed suddenly, seeing as it was pretty much a fact. Trish glared and opened her mouth to say something, but stopped herself and instead shoved Stacy in the pool with a huff. She turned on her heel and marched off towards the chips, where Ashley Massaro was standing.

"Hey Trish." Ashley greeted her as soon as the blonde approached her. Trish smiled, waving a half wave. "You haven't seen Matt or Jeff have you? They said they would be here..." The punky blonde frowned as she let her fingertip rest on her Monroe piercing. Trish couldn't help but be kind of jealous of Ashley. She had the punk image and everything, but was still a cheerleader. It was like she didn't care what people thought of her, which was true. Ashley's hair constantly had different colored streaks in it, thanks to her boyfriend Matt Hardy's younger brother by two years, Jeff. Today her hair had pink streaks, which stood out against her bright blonde hair and black bikini with skulls on it.

"Don't worry, I know Matt is probably on his way. Jeff's probably holding him back because he doesn't know what hair dye to use." Trish joked, laughing. Ashley smiled and ran her hand through her hair.

"That's probably it." Ashley shook her head. Trish grabbed a handful of pretzels after eyeing them for a few moments.

"You with Matt?" The Canadian asked curiously, popping one of the tiny twists in her mouth.

"Yeah."Ashley nodded happily, "You with anyone?" She cocked her head to the side, watching Trish grin after swallowing her pretzel.

"Randy." Trish nodded, trying not to gloat too much. She really couldn't help but feel proud of who she managed to land. It wasn't like it was unusual or anything... She was the head cheerleader and he was the quaterback, so it all made sense in the end.

"Hmm… Guess him and Torrie broke up.." Ashley murmured, tapping her chin in thought. Trish nearly choked on the pretzel she just placed in her mouth.

"What?" She asked slowly, raising an eyebrow at her friend curiously.

"Nothing…" Ashley shook her head, totally confused now. She furrowed her eyebrows together. Surely she would've known if Torrie and Randy broke up. After all, Torrie told Maria everything and Maria had a tendancy to blurt out things to her. Trish nodded, raising an eyebrow but not saying anything. Randy never told her about Torrie... He always spoke about his ex-es...

* * *

A/N: Just a little hint to Trish, that's all… I can't think of anything else to say, really. But, was it just me or did Randy Orton look ORANGE on RAW last week? To me he did... But then again, that was the same night I said Mitch and Vince were hot... It wasn't meant that way though… I don't hit on old, ugly ,jackasses. Sorry to break it to ya… Haha. I'm more into the hot Canadian blondes like Edge and Christian... 


	3. Uh Oh

A/N: I'm glad that so far you like the story. Yes, I don't think I have any intentions of breaking Ashley and Matt up, so they're safe… for now… Haha.

* * *

**Chapter 3 : ****"Uh Oh"**

Amy walked up and through the gate. She smiled shyly at Dave on her way in before glancing around, not seeing Randy or Candice. "Well this sucks..." She mumbled as she sat on a nearby lawn chair boredly, trying to make it seem like she wasn't out of place. She watched some of the other people talk and dance. More than half the school was probably there. She then stared at the in-ground pool as the water splashed about inside it, pushing her hair behind her ear. "I should've known better than to of have gotten my hopes up. Candice is just some slut who wants attention and Randy's probably with someone way hotter." Amy mumbled to herself with a deep sigh. Once again she was let down in life. She stood up reluctantly and went to turn to go inside, only to collide into someone's muscular chest, almost knocking her off her feet.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She gasped as the guy took a step back, startled. Her hands rushed to her mouth as her cheeks grew bright with embarrassment.

"No, no... It's okay." Randy laughed half-heartedly. Amy could only stare at him, her hazel eyes wanting to fill up with tears while her heart pounded inside her chest and her head screamed all kind of insults at her. "Aren't you in my gym class?" He asked, crossing his arms across his bare chest. Amy only nodded, feeling like her voice had completely vanished. "I'm Randy." He went out to shake her hand confidently. Amy took it hesitantly. His hand was so warm she just wanted to pull him into a huge hug to see if the rest of him was.

"Amy…" She said quietly, not making eye contact. If she did, she would probably only be able to stare seeing as she would get lost within a millisecond in his dazzling baby blue eyes.

"You always this quiet?" He asked her, a smirk appearing on his lips. Amy quickly shook her head, still wanting to break down. She finally catches the eye of the crush of her life and she acts like a retard. Great...

"No... It's just I have a headache from this loud music..." She lied uneasily, glancing at the stereo which was, indeed, too loud for her liking. Randy's eyes followed her gaze and he blinked for a moment or two.

"Why don't we go talk inside? I'm close with Dave, he'll understand." Randy motioned to the glass sliding doors. Amy nodded, trying her best to keep her nervousness on the inside as she gave him a reassuringly smile, though it was more for herself.

"Uh... Sure..." She followed him inside and nearly jumped when she felt his still warm hand touch the small of her back, leading her through the door. Who ever said she needed Candice's help to get a guy's attention in the first place?

* * *

Stacy groaned and nearly slipped while climbing out of the pool. Though it was warm, it was much earlier than she expected. She coughed out water that was caught in her throat ever since she was shoved in. She sat there with her legs in the water as she tried to catch her breath. 

"Damn Trish... Is she trying to push me in the pool every year Dave holds this thing?" She asked herself sarcastically as she coughed again. She frowned and pushed her hair out of her face, rubbing her eyes.

"You okay?" A voice seemed to float from out of nowhere as a person kneeled down beside Stacy. The tall blonde studied the guy next to her for a few minutes. "Hello?" He blinked his blue eyes questioningly, going to wave his hand before her face.

"I'm fine." Stacy snapped suddenly, remembering who it was. It was that Jason guy. The pervert from last year Trish mentioned earlier. She swung her legs out of the water and stood up, dusting herself off and resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"You sure? Want a towel?" He offered, a bit of hope flickering inside of him as he held out a white fluffy towel. He stood up quickly this way he wasn't looking up at her, but rather down at her. Stacy shook her head and fluffed her hair a bit, not knowing what else to do with her hands.

"No. I'm fine and I have a boyfriend, pervert." She growled as glared at him. Without glancing around, she slapped him across the face and stalked off to go deliver a slap to another blonde she knew. Jason held his throbbing cheek in shock as he stared after her.

"What was that for?" He yelled, rubbing his cheek painfully. What had he done to piss her off!?

"Man, you got bitch slapped!" John Cena barked a laugh as he approached Jason with a can of Pepsi in his hand. His blue eyes watched his friend glare at him dangerously.

"I was just asking if she was okay..." Jason muttered angrily as he crossed his arms across his chest. John shook his head and let a grin form on his face.

"Uh huh. Sure you didn't do anything like last year?" John snickered as he walked away. Jason continued glaring at his friend's back before walking off in another direction, his shoulders slumped.

* * *

Torrie spun in a tiny circle, showing off her brand new bikini. "You like?" She asked Maria and Carlito, chewing on her glossy lip nervously. 

"Now dat's cool." Carlito praised as he smiled at his girlfriend's friend. Torrie beamed as she let her gaze rest on Maria, awaiting her approval.

"I love it! But I'm sure Randy'll love it even more, though." Maria poked Torrie playfully as she gave a wink as if to suggest something. Torrie laughed after heaving a huge sigh of relief.

"I hope so. Wonder if he's here yet..." She mumbled, tapping her French manicured nails on her chin in thought, eyes searching frantically for that familiar looking face and body.

"Go find him. If you don't see him, we'll still be here." Maria urged the blonde on, lightly shoving her away. Torrie nodded and pushed her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Alright. See ya in a bit." The taller girl gave Maria a quick hug. After giving Carlito his own hug, she hurried off to go find her boyfriend.

* * *

Trish ate another pretzel and smirked when she saw Stacy approach her. The soaking wet blonde glared as menacingly as she could at Trish, her fists tightly clenched, as well as her teeth. Trish tried to look as innocent as she could by lacing her hands behind her back and batting her long lashes at Stacy sweetly. "Wow.." Ashley stared at Stacy, her hazel eyes wide and one thin eyebrow raised. "What happened to you?" The punky blonde shook her head and placed her hands on her hips unsurely, looking Stacy up and down quickly. 

"Hun, there's towels..." Trish laughed jokingly, hoping to lighten the mood, even if she knew Stacy could never stay mad at her. The other blonde only continued to glare at her, not even allowing the tiniest of smiles to creep onto her angry expression. Ashley's eyes darted between her two friends blankly.

"Are you trying to make a record or something?" Stacy finally asked, frustratingly throwing her arms into the air as her eyes widened. Trish shrugged, continuing to keep up her innocent act. Stacy crossed her arms across her bare stomach, her gaze not once leaving Trish.

"You were being mean to me, so I was mean to you." The petite Canadian replied chirpily and offered a cheeky grin to make herself seem more adorable. Stacy only rolled her eyes at her best friend. There was no way she was letting Trish live this down that easily.

"I said Mickie was stalking you! How's that mean?" Stacy asked, disbelief crossing her features as she raised an eyebrow at Trish, as if questioning why she was here in the first place. Ashley continued to watch the heated conversation between the two, eyes continuing to dart back and forth.

"I dunno. It just was." Trish rolled her own eyes and waved Stacy off silently. Ashley, feeling like she was missing something, walked off to check if Matt and Jeff were here yet. The two other blondes stayed rooted to their spots for a while longer, both staring at each other, daring the other to speak a comeback, even if it was a joke.

"Ugh..." Stacy shook her head, giving up due to the silence between them deafening her, "I'm gonna go see if anyone else showed up." She gave Trish a slight wave before turning on her heel and walking away slowly, taking her time to stop and say hi to people on her way.

"Have fun with that!" Trish yelled after her, waving at her retreating figure. She stepped on her tippy-toes to peek over the fence, instantly spotting Randy's car. "Maybe I should go find him and surprise him." Trish smiled to herself as the thought occurred to her. Deciding it was a fabulous idea, she confidently placed her hands cooly on her hips and strutted her way through the crowd to discover her boyfriend's where-abouts.

* * *

"Oh really?" Randy chuckled lightly as he asked Amy this, a grin on his face and his eyebrows raised in interest. They were sitting on the couch in Dave's living room, acting as if they were the only two currently at the house. Amy nodded, pursing her lips in thought as she let her hands fall between her knees, her body twisted towards Randy. 

"Yep. So technically, according to Candice, red isn't my color. But it's my hair color, so I find it weird." Amy laughed quietly, her eyes fixed on her feet. She could feel her cheeks burning, but tried her best to ignore it. Hopefully they weren't matching her hair color.

"I think you would look really good in red." Randy stated, leaning over to look at her better. Amy turned to look at him finally, a puzzled look forming over her shy features. The much taller boy nodded, as if confirming it in his mind. Amy felt her heart skip a beat at those words.

"R... really?" She stuttered, eyes widening as the pink creeped onto her face even more at seeing his face a few inches from hers. Randy nodded once more and opened his mouth to talk.

"Of course." He winked suddenly, his lips turned up in a cocky grin. Amy blushed again at that and she was certain her face resembled a tomato and that no one would be able to tell where her face and hair parted. He then leaned his face even closer to hers, not even hesitating to place his hand on the side of her cheek, gently brushing her hair away. Amy unsurely moved her face towards him, slowly closing her eyes. Their lips met, sending huge shivers down her spine even if she felt like she was floating. Randy closed his eyes and deepened the kiss as Amy leaned in closer to him, her head spinning with so many questions and thoughts. He soon pulled back, catching his breath quietly to himself.

"Wow.." Amy mumbled, touching her lips with her hand. She could only stare at him in amazement. She had only hoped to talk to him, but she really wasn't complaining... Randy's signature smirk reappeared and he searched her face for her reaction.

"You like?"

"Yeah…" She nodded, unsure whether this was a dream or if she was dead. She was sure that this couldn't be real. Randy Orton, the team's best quarterback in history and most popular guy in school, could NOT of have just kissed her, plain, old Amy Dumas.

"Maybe we can go out some time. Here's my number." Randy scribbled his number on her palm with a pen from the coffee table in front of them. Amy blushed once again. This had to be the best night of her life!

"Yeah. That would be cool..." She nodded, trying to shove it aside like it happened every day. She stood up after he finished writing on her. Randy stood up as well, leading her to the door gently.

"We'd better return to the party before Dave thinks I'm robbing his house." The cocky boy laughed, opening the glass sliding door. They both stepped out and back to the party, even if Amy's mind was far from it at the moment.

"Well... I'd better go find Candice. I'll definitely call you sometime." Amy smiled as she said good-bye to him and walked through the crowd, a huge smile plastered on her face. Randy smiled to himself as he laid on a nearby lawn chair, feeling proud of himself.

"Randy!" Torrie exclaimed suddenly as she jumped on his stomach happily. Randy looked up at her in surprise, eyes wide and clearly shocked.

"Torrie! Hey." He sat up so now she was in hip lap. He wrapped his arms around her and put on his smirk, "Haven't seen you in a while." Torrie giggled and shook her head slowly, pecking him on the cheek as if to say hi.

"Well, I've been pretty busy ever since I got back from Paris. Did you miss me?" She asked casually, leaning against him. Randy nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I miss my only girl?" He asked hypothetically, smiling at her. Torrie smiled back up at him, eyes shining.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, though." She admitted,a bit of a pout forming on her glossy lips. Randy continued grinning at her as sincerity filled his eyes.

"I'm sure I don't." His grin turned into his smirk once again as he looked around to make sure the other girls weren't around. Seeing that they weren't, he leaned in, kissing her deeply. Torrie, not at all shocked, kissed him back, wrapping her tanned arms around his neck. He broke the kiss after a bit and let his fingers trace her chin. "And I don't blame you for missing me." Torrie giggled once more at that.

"I'm gonna go find Maria and Carlito. I promised them I would go find them again in a bit." Torrie smiled lightly. "But I'll be back later or you could always come find me." The blonde winked, gave him one last kiss, and ran off to find her best friend. Randy nodded, watching her leave. He stood up and walked over to John and Jason who were currently talking to Dave a few feet away, none of them really paying any attention to him. "Hey guys." Randy smiled, giving Dave a hi-five. "Killer party." He complimented as Dave nodded.

"As always." John added with a chuckle. Dave was known throughout the school or having the best parties ever.

"Thanks, man." Dave laughed as well. "Just wait until we get some beer in here..." He trailed off, watching each man's eyes light up in interest.

"You have beer?" Randy asked, smiling. To him, it was probably the most amazing drink ever. And besides, who ever listens to that "You must be over twenty-one" law anyway?

"Not yet. Gotta wait until probably next year." Dave sighed, running a hand through his short hair. "Kinda forgot about it this year... sorry guys..." He apologetically shrugged. Randy frowned in disappointment, but told Dave it was alright anyhow.

"Hey, Randy, your girlfriend slapped me earlier." Jason pointed out, remembering what happened earlier. "Tell her I said sorry for whatever I did..." He shrugged emptily as if he was completely innocent in everything, which as far as he knew, he was. Randy blinked and was about to say 'Which one?' but stopped himself.

"Oh really..." He nodded, still not sure which he was referring to. With slight hesitation, he added unsurely, "I'll be sure to tell her?" Jason nodded and muttered a thanks before going to talk to Adam, who was waving him over. "Who was he referring to?" Randy asked John and Dave as soon as Jason was out of hearing range. Since the two guys were his best friends, they were the only ones that knew about him having multiple girlfriends.

"Stacy." John shrugged and frowned, "I don't think she forgave him about what happened last year." He laughed and crossed his arms. Dave shook his head.

"I don't blame her." The biggest boy of all three pointed out. Randy laughed at them.

"Of course." He glanced over and spotted Stacy walking their way, though not entirely intentional. "I'll be back." He separated himself from the other two and approached Stacy, wrapping his arm around her before she could blink.

"Listen, bucko! I already told you..." The tall blonde stopped herself after seeing who it was and a blush creeped onto her once calm face. "Oops... Sorry..." She laughed lightly. "Thought you were someone else..."

"Obviously," Randy shook his head good naturedly, "I see you didn't forgive Jay yet?"

"No. If you found out someone was staring at you while you were topless, would you forgive them?" Stacy asked, a glare now in her eyes at the memory. Randy raised an eyebrow as he unsurely coughed.

"I'd have a lot of people to forgive then, huh?" Randy asked, a smirk playing on his lips at her rather... blondness.

"Scratch that..." Stacy mumbled, rubbing her forehead. "How've you been?" She asked, changing the subject as best she could. Randy shrugged and ran a hand through his hair before letting his hand fall back to his side.

"Eh... a lil crazed, but I'm surviving." He smiled reassuringly at her. Stacy nodded and let her gaze fall to the ground beneath them.

"That's nice..." She sighed and crossed her arms lightly across her stomach. At seeing that, Randy frowned at her unsurely.

"Why are you wet?" He asked cautiously, a blank expression on his face as he asked that. He knew Stacy wasn't exactly one to go swimming at a pool party, especially only like an hour into it.

"Trish pushed me in the pool." The girl glared, clenching her hands into tight fists as the new memory came crawling back to her mind. Randy stared at her fists, not sure what she was planning on doing next.

"Really? Why?" He asked, trying to make conversation and act like he cared about her being wet. Stacy sighed and pushed her hair out of her face.

"I don't know! All I said was that Mickie was stalking her and she shoved me in." Stacy shook her head as if she were disappointed in herself for not knowing the exact, pin-point answer to his question.

"That was mean of her…" Randy mumbled with a frown, furrowing his eyebrows together in confusion. Stacy nodded as well and her pout deepened.

"Look, I'd better go find Melina so we can catch up on what's happened since last night. Bye." Stacy gave Randy a quick kiss before running off to find Melina. She didn't exactly feel like having to explain herself over and over. Randy trailed back to John and Dave, his smirk back on his face at their faces.

"I honestly don't see how those girls don't find out about each other." John shook his head in wonder as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and watched Stacy walk away.

"Especially Trish and Stacy. They're really close." Dave added thoughtfully, thinking over everything that he knew about the situation. Randy shrugged, pride building up within him.

"I'm that damn good." He admitted, watching John and Dave roll their eyes to him, but both kept quiet. It could be the truth...

From a couple feet away, Ashley stared, hazel eyes wider than ever. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. Randy was cheating on Trish by going out with her best friend? She shook her head. Maybe she was just imagining things... But why would she imagine something so horrible about her best friend's boyfriend? She had to tell Trish... But what if Stacy and Trish got into a huge fight because of it? There was probably no doubt that Torrie was still with Randy too. Ashley shook her head, still sort of confused, but anger filling her up as if she were a balloon. She had to tell someone...

* * *

A/N: Randy's screwed cause Ashley knows! Looks like he ain't "that damn good" anymore, eh? Haha. 


	4. Cheerleader Brawl

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. And don't worry, I'll be updating as soon as I can. I usually have nothing to do late at night -cough-2 am-cough- so I'll be typing either this or my other stories... Sooner or later Randy'll get sucker punched, don't worry. I hate him as much as anyone does. But I can't beat him up now sadly…

* * *

**Chapter 4 : ****"Cheerleader Brawl"**

The following Monday morning was a not-so surprisingly nice day. The sun was shining and birds were chirping, but barely anyone paid any attention the them. The teenagers were too busy trying to get the sleep out of their systems. Trish, though, was just as cheery as any day. She ran a hand through her hair as she walked out of the Senior parking lot and up the front steps of the school. She happily threw open the front doors and proudly marched in. It wasn't like she was excited to come to school or anything, it was just that she had to show a good example to her peers. They all looked up to her after all.

"Hey, Trish!" Ashley waved Trish over. Trish smiled, waved, and headed towards the punky blonde. She leaned against the lockers beside Ashley's and wrapped her arms around herself. Ashley grabbed her folder before looking at Trish.

"What's up?" Trish asked, sending a grin to a few people as they walked past her. Ashley shrugged as she sighed.

"Nothing…" She lied, still not sure if she should tell Trish or not about what happened on Saturday. "Tired as anything, though.You?"

"Nada..." Trish shook her head, sighing as well. Suddenly, her face contorted into a frown, "We have that big test in Math, right?" Ashley groaned and grabbed her text book before slamming her locker shut angrily.

"Yep." Ashley rolled her eyes and studied her books, "That's something I'm failing." Trish offered a sympathetic smile.

"I think I'll do okay. Math's my best subject..." She shrugged and pushed herself up at spotting Stacy at her locker across the hall. Ashley pushed her hair behind her ear and held her books to her chest.

"Lucky you..." The New Yorker muttered and kicked the hard floor with her black and pink DC's. Trish laughed quietly, not trying to act rude or anything.

"Trish! Come here!" Stacy called, waving as she caught a glimpse of the pair after opening her locker. Trish and Ashley both glanced over in Stacy's direction as Trish held up her finger, signaling she'd be right there.

"I'll talk to ya later, Ash." Trish gave Ashley a quick hug as Ashley said bye. Trish headed towards the taller girl, once again confidence radiating off of her. "What's up?"

"Did you notice anything weird about Amy lately?" Stacy asked without hesitation, placing her books in her locker and grabbing a notebook. Trish blinked. Where had that come from? Since when had Stacy paid any attention to the quiet red head on the squad?

"No... We're not really friends. To me, she's always been weird. Why?" Trish admitted, opening her locker that was only one away from Stacy's. Stacy frowned and grabbed her folder, heaving her purse onto her shoulder.

"Well, she's been... happier..." Stacy shrugged, "Ever since the Big Splash she's been more giddy and hanging around Candice. And then this morning in the parking lot I accidently walked into her car and she didn't get pissed or anything, like she did when Adam ran into her car trying to catch a football..."

"Just as long as she doesn't screw up at cheerleading today, she's fine with me." Trish grabbed a couple books and closed her locker lightly. Stacy nodded and ran a hand through her hair, agreeing with Trish silently. The last thing they needed was another cheerleader who was too absorbed in her social life to actually realize what she was doing at practice, like Mickie.

"I guess. We have that big Math test in a bit, right?" Stacy asked, closing her locker and turning towards Trish fully. The shorter girl nodded her head and let her gaze follow a few select students.

"Yep. We also have practice after school, so don't forget." Trish smiled, shaking her head. Stacy nodded.

"I know, I know..." The two then headed down the hallway to their homeroom class just as the bell rang. Trish took her seat towards the front of the class while Stacy sat in the back. Trish slid down in her seat, sighing deeply. She smiled, seeing Randy walk into class. He smiled at her, winking. Stacy wasn't paying attention, thankfully for Randy. The blonde was too busy scribbling something down on a piece of paper. Randy smoothly slid into his seat on the other side of the room next to Dave, Jason and John.

"Hey." John slapped Randy's hand in greeting, "You seem to be in a cheery mood." He observed, eyeing up his best friend for a bit. Dave also peered at Randy curiously.

"Yep." Randy smiled, leaning back into his seat and continuing to grin.

"Why?" Jason asked he jumped into the conversation and turned around to face him. John and Dave both uneasily watched Randy, having a weird feeling in their guts it was something Randy didn't want Jason to know.

"No reason." Randy lied to the blonde, blowing him off simply, "I just had coffee for breakfast."

"And that's... good?" Jason asked unsurely, eyebrow shooting up in confusion. Randy nodded a few times while Dave and John exchanged a glance.

"Yep." Randy smirked as John gave Dave a questionable look. Dave only shrugged in response. Jason nodded slowly, turning back around as the teacher walked in. Randy smiled at Dave and John. "I'll explain later." He mouthed. The two guys nodded and focused their attention on the teacher as well.

* * *

"Alright! Is everyone here?" Trish called out, looking around briefly. Stacy nodded boredly as she sat on the steel benchers, looking at her nails. Candice, Amy, Torrie, Jillian Hall, Ashley, Melina Perez, Mickie James, and Michelle McCool all sat next to her in random spots on the silver benches. They were all wearing gray short shorts and black tank tops. It was their practice attire of course. The actual cheerleading outfits were short black skirts that clung to their thighs (but still somehow managed to allow them to move freely), black sneakers, and a red v-neck tank top that ended at their stomachs.

"I guess so..." Candice shrugged as a yawn escaped her lips. She turned to Amy as Trish's gaze fell off of her, "So, was he everything I told you he was?" She asked eagerly, grinning from ear to ear to her friend.

"Everything and more." Amy nodded and sighed dreamily, "I have no idea how to thank you!" The red head hugged the brunette suddenly, surprising the other girl only slightly. Candice smiled and hugged her back.

"It was nothing. I just had to do some persuading with him…" Candice waved her off. "But now he's all yours." She winked as Amy smiled, nodding along to what she said.

"Alright." Trish looked at them all again as she clasped her hands together, "I think we should try out the pyramid. It hasn't been our best area but we should still give it a shot. We need to be perfect for the next game, y'know."

"Whatever you say, Trish!" Mickie stood up, bounding towards Trish as cheerily as ever. Jillian and Michelle followed her, glaring at each other. The two blondes had a bit of a rivalry all throughout highschool and everyday it was something new between them. Stacy, Torrie, Amy, Ashley, Melina, and Candice soon followed, none of them looking the least bit excited.

"Uh... Let's have Ashley, Jillian, Melina, and Mickie stand here..." Trish pointed to four spots right next to each other on the grass. "Then we'll have Torrie, Amy, and Candice on top of them." She watched the three easily climb up with the help of a few others. "Then it'll be Stacy and Michelle and finally me." She finished instructing, watching the scene unfold before her. She waited for Stacy and Ashley to be ready before climbing up on their shoulders.

"Ow…" Michelle whined in frustration with a groan, "Can we wrap it up soon?"

"Yeah, my shoulder's dying under Michelle's huge ass' weight!" Jillian sneered, smiling sweetly up at Michelle. The tall blonde girl glared down at her, opening her mouth to say something only to be cut off by Melina.

"I have a hair appointment in twenty minutes!" The California native reminded everyone. She was constantly getting her hair and nails done, so they were all used to it by now. Trish and the others all began climbing down slowly.

"Hold on. Melina, you'll get to your hair appointment on time. That is... if everything goes smoothly." Trish took a moment to send a glare at Jillian and Michelle. She let her eyes rest on Mickie, who was bouncing up and down. "I say we should do our routine one last time. After that we can get changed and go home." She instructed. Stacy and Ashley nodded, they weren't really the ones to complain about cheer practice.

The girls all got into their starting positions and proceeded to do the routine they were practicing on for the past few days. Everything was going smoothly and they acted as if there were music in the background alongside a cheering crowd. It was time for the pyramid once again and things continued running well. Once the others were settled, Trish climbed up on top again. She raised her fists in the air and smiled, pretending there was a crowd there.

"Good job, guys." Trish smiled, climbing down. Her feet touched the ground as she walked around and faced them, hands on her hips responsibly.

"Uh... I have a quick question." Amy piped up. The others all looked at her as Ashley climbed down.

"Yeah?" Trish asked, stretching out her back. She fluffed up her hair and blinked towards the girl. Stacy was right, she did seem a bit too happy for it to be normal.

"Have any of you ever dated Randy Orton?" Amy asked, carefully watching Stacy climb down as she bit her lip unsurely. Surely at least one of them would have dated him. It was only natural for the quarterback to have been with at least one cheerleader...

"Yeah." Trish, Stacy, and Torrie all answered her at the same time. Amy nodded, watching Torrie climb down as a wave of confusion splashed on her face. Ashley only stared, eyes wide and heart thumping wildly in her chest.

"Why?" Trish asked, oblivious to the fact that two other girls answered her question. Amy merely shrugged.

"We have a date this Friday and I was wondering if you guys had any advice. I've never dated a quarterback before..." She admitted, climbing down. She dusted off her shorts and watched Stacy suddenly glare at her.

"Uh… No you're not." The leggy blonde scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder, "He's my boyfriend..." Torrie frowned as she shook her head quickly, shooting down Stacy's answer.

"Stace, sweetie, I think you're wrapped up in your fantasies. He's mine." The Boise native narrowed her eyes at Stacy, hands firmly placed on her hips as she tried to look as menacing as she could muster.

"No! He's mine!" Trish shouted louder than anyone expected, glaring at all three. Amy watched, confusion continuing to grow within her.

"Well, I'm the one dating him..." She pointed out uneasily, walking up to the three. She crossed her arms across her stomach, watching all of them glare at her at once as if they've practiced it fifty times before.

"I've been dating him for a month!" Trish placed her fists on her hips.

"That's it?" Torrie laughed dryly, "We've been dating since the beginning of the school year." The other girls on the squad all walked over to the four, each trying to comprehend what was going on.

"I've been dating him for almost three weeks." Stacy added, looking at the others in frustration. Ashley only chewed on her lip, guilt building up inside of her.

"I thought Randy was with Stacy..." Melina whispered to Michelle, her eyebrow raised and her hair appointment completely forgotton.

"I thought he was with Torrie..." Michelle mumbled back as she tapped her nails on her teeth nervously. What if a fight broke out?

"He told me he was single, so I hooked him up with Amy!" Candice gasped, beginning to feel guilty about all of this.

"I thought he was with Trish." Mickie shrugged. "Not like he deserves her anyway..." She mumbled just low enough for Candice and Jillian to hear since they were on both sides of her. Jillian and Ashley only stayed silent, Ashley closing her eyes and bowing her head, trying to keep her tears of regret back.

"Well, it's obvious he likes me the most." Torrie exclaimed, shoving Trish, who was across from her.

"Yeah, that's why he went on a date with me and kissed me on Saturday, right?" Trish shoved her back, but harsher and sending Torrie at least three steps back.

"Well, I'm the most recent. So that must mean he likes me more than any of you!" Amy shouted.

"Uh huh. Sure. That's why you were the last one, right?" Stacy taunted, shoving Amy roughly. Amy glared at her darkly.

"And you!" Trish turned her entire attention on Stacy, "I thought you were my best friend! Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, a hint of hurt in her voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Stacy challenged, furrowing her eyebrows at Trish. Trish's face drained of hurt and anger replaced it.

"I didn't want you to be jealous!" She declared with a roll of her eyes as she waved Stacy off like she was yesterday's news. Stacy's jaw dropped but she quickly closed it as a comeback formed in her mind.

"Uh huh. I'm extremely jealous of your short little body and cheating boyfriend!" Stacy sneered. "I didn't tell you because you'd be jealous!"

"Of what? _You're_ cheating boyfriend and freakishly long legs? Give it a rest! No one cares how tall you are!" Trish shouted back. Without hesitation, Amy suddenly jumped on Torrie, throwing wild punches at the blonde's face. After staring at the pair for a bit, Stacy slapped Trish across the face. Trish let out a scream but slapped her back, only harder, before shoving her onto the ground.

"You guys!" Jillian gasped, jumping back in shock. Her eyes widened and she stared at them all, not sure what to say or do.

"That's improper!" Michelle yelled, stepping back a foot or two and stomping her foot on the ground angrily. Ashley ran a hand through her hair and chewed on her lip.

"Maybe this wouldn't of happened if I told Trish..." Her eyes darted around after mumbling to herself. She spotted a couple guys walking out of the school. "Uh... WE NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE!" She shouted to them, pointing at the four beating the living hell out of each other as she ran a few feet towards the guys.

"Stop it!" Melina screamed, trying to help out the best she could, even if it wasn't working at all. Jillian and Michelle almost looked like they would start a fight with each other, but didn't thankfully.

"What's the matter with you?" John asked after running up the group, trying to pry Trish off of Stacy. Jason grabbed Stacy before she could get back to Trish while Dave grabbed Torrie and Matt grabbed Amy. Jeff stood there awkwardly before taking notice of the other cheerleaders. A sly grin appeared on his face.

"Hey. I seem to of forgotton my phone number. Can I have yours?" He asked smoothly, winking at Michelle. The tall girl only glared at him in disgust.

"That is such a dorky pick-up line." She replied with a roll of her eyes as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, ignoring him. Jeff pouted before glancing at Jillian.

"Don't even think about it, freak." She put her hand up his face and turned away.

"Man… they were right when they said cheerleaders were bitches..." Jeff muttered, sighing as he slumped his shoulders. Jillian and Michelle gasped in unison, both taking turns in slapping the taste out of his mouth.

"What happened?" Dave asked, looking at the girls with a stern look as he continued to hold onto Torrie, not sure whether or not he should trust her right now.

"I don't know!" Candice admitted, shrugging before proceeding with the replay of what exactly had happened. Her eyes scanned everyone before her in worry. Ashley nodded in agreement, though she wasn't too proud of it.

"Oh no…" John deeeply sighed as he and Dave exchanged a knowing glance. Trish slumped a little.

"That idiot..." Dave mumbled, tightening his grip on Torrie when he felt her try to free herself.

"I still don't see the point." Jason looked at the others blankly. Stacy turned her head away, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"He was cheating on all of us." Amy managed to say, blinking back the tears. "He was dating all four of us at the same time..."

"Oh.." Matt nodded as he looked down at her sadly, his voice going hoarse.

"I see..." Jason nodded, even if he didn't want to.

"I trusted him..." Torrie mumbled, feeling horrible as a sob built up inside of her. She wanted to go curl up in her bed and cry her heart out now.

"Which one of us didn't?" Trish asked, eyes still fixed on the grass. Stacy only stayed silent, if she spoke she would lose it and cry.

"Wait..." Candice broke the short time of silence as an idea formed in her mind. She owed it to Amy to make this all right again. She walked up and next to Amy, giving her friend an apologetic smile as she lightly touched her arm. "Randy cheated on all four of you, but you're beating each other up and crying over him?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That doesn't make any sense to me..." Melina added as she caught onto what Candice was getting at. Mickie only kept her gaze on Trish, wanting to just run up and hug her tightly and tell her everything was going to be alright.

"What else are we supposed to do?" Torrie asked, looking at Candice carefully. Trish studied the brunette, not sure what her point was exactly. Amy nodded, silent. Stacy only studied her shoes, her lip quivering.

"Why not get some revenge on him?" Candice suggested, an evil smirk forming on her lips as she looked over all four of the girls. Ashley let a tiny smile appear as her eyes lit up a little.

"Yeah!" The punky blonde nodded, "Like you could pretend you still don't know anything about each other and act like nothing happened. But then have these 'accidents' keep popping up where you bump into each other. Make him sweat. You could torture him if you really wanted to." She announced, pride overtaking her. Trish wiped her eyes daintily as she studied Ashley and Candice for a while.

"Yeah, make him feel the pressure." Jillian added, looking at them. Trish smiled suddenly as the ideas all formed into one in her own mind and she realized what they were saying. She felt joy knowing that at least she had the cheerleading squad behind her through all of this.

"That just might work..." Torrie nodded, smiling at them. "He'll never know what hit him!"

"You guys aren't gonna kill each other anymore, right?" John asked, not sure if they should let go of the girls.

"Nah. We're cool... right?" Trish looked at the other three, her energy and peppiness coming back to her. They nodded, each mumbling something into nowhere.

"Thanks…" Torrie smiled at Dave as he unwrapped his arms and she took a step to the side. Matt stood next to Jeff over by Jillian and Michelle while Jason and John let go of Stacy and Trish before standing next to each other.

"So, after this, we have to pretend everything went as normal." Trish looked at them all knowingly.

"Yup." Torrie crossed her arms as she grinned silently.

"Okay." Amy nodded. Stacy smiled.

"We should all plan a night to sleep over someone's house and plan. What about this Friday?" Stacy suggested, finding her voice finally. She looked at the other three girls curiously.

"My date..." Amy pointed out, sighing at the memory. Now she didn't really feel like going anymore.

"How about you come over to my place before your date so we can plan some and then you'll come back after it? If he walks you home, say you're practicing some cheerleading thing here." Trish suggested. Stacy nodded.

"Alright." Amy smiled.

"Ugh... I'm late for my hair appointment!" Melina rolled her eyes as she remembered suddenly what she was freaking out about before, "Good luck! I'll see you all tomorrow!" She waved a good bye and then walked away with her cell phone in hand, calling her limo driver. Michelle, Jillian, Candice, Ashley, and Mickie soon followed after saying their own good byes and wishes of luck.

"Thanks for earlier." Trish looked at John as the nine walked down to the school parking lot.

"No problem." John shrugged with a smile.

"No... It was really sweet of you. If you guys hadn't come, we'd probably still be beating each other up." Trish admitted with a shrug and a short giggle. John laughed lightly. "Hopefully you're nothing like Randy."

"Don't worry. I'm about as much as a Randy as you are a Mickie." John laughed again as he jokingly waved her off.

"Good." Trish smiled, stepping up on her toes to peck him on the cheek. "I'll talk to you later." She winked, walking over to Stacy's car. "Remember, you know nothing!" She climbed in the passenger's seat. Matt and Jeff got in their car silently. "Amy, need a ride?" Trish asked the red head that was walking towards the sidewalk.

"Nah, my house is right there..." Amy shrugged.

"C'mon! Stacy'll drive ya." Trish unlocked the back door to the car. Amy sighed, hopping in. She wasn't really complaining though.

"Why don't you call me sometime? Without Randy knowing of course..." Torrie laughed, handing Dave her number. Dave smiled.

"Yeah, defiantly." He stuffed the number in his pocket. Torrie nodded, giving him a quick hug.

"Bye." She then headed towards Stacy's car, not bringing her own car to school this morning.

"Hey... are we cool now?" Jason asked, shoving his hands into his pockets as he raised an eyebrow. Stacy shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. Sorry about the slap at the Big Splash." She laughed apologetically, feeling a bit embarrassed by that now.

"It's okay..." He chuckled, not too fond of the memory. He'd rather it just dissolve and never resurface.

"But I still think you're a perv." Stacy smiled before getting in her car. Jason's jaw dropped out of shock, but he closed his mouth and shook his head, getting in John's car. Randy was defiantly getting what he deserved.

* * *

A/N: Woo! Now that they all know, we shall start the cruel torture for Randy! My favorite part… Haha. Please read and review! 


	5. Not What I Wanted

A/N: Thanks guys. Sorry for the bit of a delay, it was hot out and I went to the Supershow last night (which was awesome) and Simpleplanfan188 was over. So... hope this makes it up to you guys?

* * *

**Chapter 5 : ****"Not What I Wanted"**

Randy swiftly opened his locker the following morning, smiling wide. He carelessly tossed his books into the silver box and gave a half wave at John as he turned away from his locker. "Hey." The blue-eyed boy waved to Randy as he walked up with Dave and Jay close behind him. Randy sent a tiny nod towards his three friends before turning back to his locker.

"Hey guys." Randy continued smiling, taking out a few books and rolling his shoulders tiredly. John threw himself against a locker and crossed his arms tightly across his chest, watching Randy.

"Again with the happiness?" Jay asked, raising an eyebrow as he shook his head almost like he was confused.

"Guess so." Dave shrugged. "What's it this time?"

"Trish called me last night and she wants us to hook up today after school. She said she has to tell me something important." Randy shrugged, winking at the three guys like it was a life-changing situation.

"Ohh..." John nodded. "Good luck then." He laughed as a smile appeared on Dave's face for a brief second before quickly changing into a solomn frown as he caught on to what John was getting at.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be expecting the best. Usually when they say they want to talk about something important, they're gonna break up with ya..." He added with a slight shrug of his shoulders. He eyed Randy suspiciously while the shorter boy rolled his eyes and gave his best friend a slight glare.

"Man, who would break up with this?" Randy asked, pointing to his face. "I mean, who could be stupid enough to do that, huh? Plus... we're not going out." He subtly motioned towards the innocent-looking Jay. Dave and John both nodded, momentarily forgetting that the blonde Canadian wasn't supposed to know a thing.

"Oh... well... I was just saying." Dave uneasily laughed as he scratched the back of his head, glancing at John for help. The other boy nodded, hesitant.

"Hey Randy!" Torrie grinned, running up and wrapping her arms around Randy tightly. "How ya been?" Randy uneasily glanced at Jay, knowing he would probably ask questions since he never told him about the four girls. It wasn't like he didn't trust the guy... well... yeah, it was. Jay had a bit of a reputation for letting secrets spill accidentally and that was the last thing Randy needed.

"Good." Randy smiled, focusing his attention back on the blonde. He wrapped his arm around her waist, "Sorry about missing your practice yesterday. I had to get home right after school, my mom was sick." He shook his head slowly, glaring at John and Dave to at least _try_ and distract Jay.

"Oh... It's okay. Tell your mom I hope she gets better." Torrie innocently smiled at the other three guys. The guys all glanced at each other, tiny grins crawling on their faces behind Randy's back.

"I sure will." Randy winked as they neared his homeroom. Torrie noticed it too as she stopped walking outside the classroom, barely sending a glance in Randy's friends' direction.

"Okay, I'll see ya later. Bye." The blonde lightly pecked Randy on the cheek before walking away casually. Randy, without looking behind him, strutted into the classroom, leaving Dave, John, and Jay alone with their grins of satisfaction.

* * *

"Who can answer this question? In what year did the British sail and conquer the Native Americans?" Mr. Bischoff asked, looking up from his text book. Trish stared at the black board carefully and intently. She chewed on the end of her pen, deep in thought. Mr. Bischoff passed her desk quietly, his eyes on the few students who weren't paying attention. Unfortunately, Stacy was one of them. She was bent over on her desk, furiously scribbling on a white piece of lined paper. 

"Is that for me?" He asked, eyeing the piece of paper Stacy was writing on. Stacy seemingly ignored him and continued to write. "Is that for me?" He asked again, pausing infront of her desk. He eyed her up and down for a bit, waiting for her response. She ignored him, beginning to laugh to herself as if she were crazy. "Is that for me?" He asked for a third time, anger very clearly in his voice.

"Stacy." Brian Kendrick nudged her, nodding towards Mr. Bischoff worriedly. The much older man placed his hands on his hips, watching Stacy finally stop writing on the paper.

"Huh? What?" Stacy glanced up, a confused look plastered on her face as she searched Mr. Bischoff's face for anything that would clue her in on what went wrong in the class. Why was he in front of her desk? Brian shook his head slowly, looking at the board and tightly keeping his mouth shut before he could mutter something about blondes today.

"Is that for me? "Mr. Bischoff repeated slowly this time, the anger rising in his voice. Stacy shook her head nervously, not sure when he had noticed she wasn't paying attention.

"Eh... no?"

"Then put it away if it's not for me." He glared, continuing to walk along the row of students. Stacy did as she was told, sighing deeply. "Ahh... Miss Dumas. Can you answer this question?" He smirked at seeing the blank expression form on the girl's face.

"Uh... Sure?" Amy shrugged, not really sure what the question was. Some silence followed and soon enough, students began to turn and stare at her like she was stupid. Mr. Bischoff tapped his foot, growing more and more frustrated with today's youth.

"_Now_?" He glared, trying his best to contain himself from grabbing her shoulders and shaking her violently. Amy blinked slowly as she nodded, still not totally understanding what was going on.

"What was the question?" Amy asked, glancing around herself blankly. Mr. Biscoff let out a low growl as he tried not to slap himself in the forehead. He sighed deeply in annoyance.

"What year did the British sail and conquer the Native Americans?"

"The British conquered the Native Americans?" Amy asked, clearly puzzeled. "I thought that was the Aztecs..."

"THE AZTECS DIDN'T HAVE BOATS!" Mr. Bischoff screamed, finally letting all of the pressure get to him. Everyone's attention was now focused on him, stares wide and unsure of what to do next.

"They... didn't?" Amy asked with another blink as she shrugged aimlessly.

"_No._ No Miss Dumas, they did not." Mr. Biscoff sighed deeply, trying to regain himself. Amy pursed her lips in thought as she seemed to consider the year.

"Uh... 2003?" She suggested, offering a half smile as if she were proud of herself.

"They weren't around three years ago." Mr.Bischoff continued glaring.

"I know!" Trish smiled, raising her hand excitedly. A chorus of sighs of relief soon followed, the loudest one being from Mr. Bischoff.

"Miss Stratus?" He pointed at her, obviously defeated as his shoulders slumped.

"1872." Trish smiled widely as Mr. Biscoff let a grin finally appear. He wanted to run up and hug and kiss the petite blonde but once again, restrained himself from doing anything that would get him fired.

"Thank you, Miss Stratus!" He sighed deeply once more as the grin continued to stay on his face. "It was 1872 that the British decided to go sail and take over the Native Americans." Trish smiled, glancing a Stacy and Amy, who both still looked confused. She shrugged at them and twisted back around in her seat so that she was looking straight again.

"Wow... they must be old and wrinkly.." Michelle commented as she tapped her chin in thought at the disturbing image.

"And disgusting..." Melina added on to her classmate's original thought. Both girls stared at each other, looking way beyond grossed out.

"They aren't alive anymore." Mr. Bischoff's glare returned, but instead it was aimed at the pair of loud thinkers.

"That's good." Michelle smiled brightly as Melina nodded eagerly. He shook his head, this was going to be a long period.

* * *

"So Rands, you gotta tell me. I've been dying all day to talk to you, man. What's up? I mean... one day you're dating Stacy. Then today you said that you and Trish were meeting up and then Torrie Wilson comes up and kisses you?" Jay asked, raising an eyebrow. It was pretty hard playing dumb, but if he wanted Randy to admit that he was cheating on them, he had to seem like he was an innocent bystander. 

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a chick magnet..." Randy laughed in the cafeteria as he set his tray on the table and sat down. Jay sat next to him, eyes shining with hope and confusion. Randy frowned, eyeing Jay suspciously, as well as in annoyance.

"But like... what's really going on?" Jay continued to pry, staring at him intently, "I mean... you're not cheating are you? Because, man, that would be low, even for you." Randy studied the Canadian carefully for a few moments as his words echoed in his mind. With a slight roll of his eyes, Randy opened his mouth.

"Dude, you know I'm not like that. Pfft, I could barely handle one girl bitchin' all the time. You'd actually think I'd like to have four around me?" Randy asked saracastically, waving him off slightly as he held back the nervous chuckle forming up inside of him.

"...Four?" Jay asked slowly, eyebrow shooting up innocently. "I only mentioned three..." Randy stiffened, not once blinking as he mentally screamed at himself. How could he be such an idiot? He fixed his shirt nervously, finally allowing that chuckle to escape his lips.

"Uh... I was just saying... Hypethetically of course. I mean... Really... Would you want four girls complaining all the time? I didn't think so..." Randy hurriedly defended himself, instantly losing his cool. His blue eyes darted around quickly, quietly scanning the cafeteria for who was present and who was no. "Oh... uh... Coming John!" He shouted, standing up in a rush. "Sorry to leave so soon, me and John have to go over our homework. Bye!" With an uneasy wink and half smile, the dark-haired boy took off as quickly as he spoke, not once looking back.

"Jeeze... someone's paranoid." Jay laughed to himself, shaking his head silently. Adam Copeland walked up, letting himself smoothly slide beside his friend, a frown appearing as Jay turned to look at him. The blonde noticed his friend had a paper in his hand, but before he could say anything, Adam cut him off.

"Hey. You haven't seen Amy anywhere, have you?" He asked, leaning his arm on the table as his gaze wandered around, silently hoping he saw the quiet red head.

"Nope. Why?" Jay questioned, once again peering at the note, which he could tell was made in a rush.

"I have to give her this weird note thing from Randy. Somethin about canceling for Friday..." Adam shrugged as he not-so slyly stole a Dorito from Jay's bag of chips, munching on it loudly while Jay stared at him in complete utter shock and horror.

"What?" The other boy felt his jaw drop, eyes wide. Randy couldn't be doing this to them. Not now.

"Uh... Yeah... It says here that he has to cancel. Somethin' about his mom bein' sick still or whatever..." Adam shrugged, handing Jay the note so he could read it for himself. It was scribbled in Sharpie, and looked new, as well as torn from a notebook without much care.

"Shit..." Jay's eyes quickly scanned the note. It was right there in black and white, literally. The girls' plan would be ruined, and he felt his heart go out to them. With a sigh, he held the note up in between his fore finger and middle finger, nodding at Adam. "I'll give it to her." He stood up, chewing on his lip nervously as he stuffed the note in his jeans eyes already in mad search for the ever familiar looking group of girls.

"Have fun. Just don't plan on having me deliver the message back to Randy!" Adam yelled after him, snatching the entire bag of chips as he watched his friend walk off, completely ignoring him. His only thought right now was to find the three blondes and red head.

* * *

"What were you writing down anyway?" Trish asked Stacy as she turned her head to face her friend as they strode into the cafeteria, a smile forming on her face. The taller girl shrugged emptily, although she smiled as well. 

"Nothing except some plans to pull on you-know-who." Stacy let her smile form into a smirk as the two sat across from Amy and Torrie.

"Lemme see 'em then!" Trish said excitedly, grinning now as she glanced at Amy and Torrie happily.

"Okay." Stacy nodded, reaching into her pocket and pulling out the neatly folded white paper. She handed it to Trish, who carelessly opened it with excitement. The blonde scanned it with her eyes.

"What's that?" Torrie asked, leaning across the table. Amy did the same, seeing as they were engulfed in their own conversation when the pair sat down.

"Plans to get revenge on you-know-who." Stacy smiled, taking a sip of water. Torrie smiled at Amy widely.

"That one would be good for Amy's date on Friday..." Trish suggested, pointing to one with a frown as she carefully studied each and every one.

"Oh yeah. Definitely." Torrie nodded in agreement once reading it from across the table. Amy could barely keep the grin off her face.

"Don't shoot the messenger." Jay sighed as he let himself fall beside Trish, a frown appearing on his face nervously.

"Hey Jay." Trish slowly blinked, unsure of what to make of his supposed message. Stacy, Amy, and Torrie all looked at him, blank expressions evident in all of their features.

"Alright, well... When I tell you, don't bitch to me about it. If anything, yell at Adam." He warned, looking at each quietly for a few moments, still trying to figure out how to spill about Randy's excuse.

"My top's still on, so it can't be that bad." Stacy laughed, trying to lighten up the mood. The others all glared at her slightly, none in the mood for a joke. The tall blonde shrugged innocently and turned her full attention back on Jay.

"Randy has to cancel for Friday. He said his mom was sick." Jay pulled out the note, handing it to Amy carefully. The red head snatched it from his loose grip, eyes blazing.

"That's B.S." Torrie glared at Jay as if he were the one who was canceling on Amy. Trish nodded in agreement as a thought popped into her mind.

"He's always making excuses about his mom whenever there's one of us around." Trish's complextion stiffened, eyebrows furrowed together in fury. Jay shrugged, out of anything to say.

"That's all I know." He admitted with a regrettable sigh.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Amy shot up, slamming her palms on the table and ignoring the looks from the few people over at the next table.

"I'll come with!" Stacy offered, standing up slowly.

"No, he can't say anything about dates or crap in front of any of us. Remember? We don't know about each other." Amy explained with a shrug. Stacy sighed, slightly pouting as the memory came back to her.

"Oh yeah..."

"Okay. Tell us what he says later on today at Cheerleading." Trish told her, staring at the red head with a flicker of hope in her eyes, as well as a bit of desperation. Amy nodded and walked away, a frown on her face while he glare only thickened as she searched for her boyfriend.

* * *

A/N: Woo... Another chapter down. Yeah, the whole Social Studies part with the British and crap, I don't know if it's right... So don't go around saying that's the right date or anything. Haha I don't even know if they actually conquered the Native Americans. I just had to think of a Social Studies question... 


	6. We Have A Date

A/N: Thanks guys. Love ya all! I'll try to be updating more especially now because my stupid computer won't allow me to send emails... Stupid thing hates me, I swear... Haha.

* * *

**Chapter 6 : ****"We Have A Date"**

Amy smiled, almost instantly spotting Randy talking with John and Dave. She crossed her arms loosely across her chest as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and approached the three guys. She walked up just in time to hear Randy talking, "I mean... I think he's onto me.."

"Onto you about what?" Amy asked innocently, tilting her head to the side as she let herself sit right beside Randy, pouting. Randy cautiously looked at her, something resembling a nervous frown popping ont his face. Dave and John, feeling like it wasn't their time to talk, got up without saying bye and walked away to leave them in private.

"To the fact that I'm dating you." Randy smiled, mentally congratulating himself on thinking on his feet once again. "Jay's jealous that I have a hottie like you while he's stuck with whores like that Stacy girl." Randy placed his hand on her leg, watching her put on a forced smile. Amy felt her arm jerk, almost as if she went to slap him, but she stopped herself.

"Really... Well, I'll have to have a talk with that guy." She replied slowly, not entirely sure on how to handle the given situation. "But... what's this I hear about you canceling for Friday? I canceled my plans to be up in North Carolina with my family for you..." She pouted even more, looking into his blue eyes sadly.

"Oh... So I guess Adam told you?" Randy merely shrugged, "My mom's in the hospital and I'm really worried for her. I would've told you personally but we have like no classes together..."

"Oh, that's terrible!" Amy fake gasped, eyes widening. "I hope she's alright!" She shook her head slowly. "What does she have?" Quietly peering at him, she waited for his answer.

"What does she have?"

"Yeah... What kind of sickness?" Amy asked, trying her best to keep a straight face, which she hoped was working. She never was good with acting, in fact... that was one of the only classes that she knew for a fact she was failing.

"Oh... uhm... er..." Randy rattled his brain, "That one with the P..."

"Pneumonia?" Amy guessed blankly, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Yep! That's it... It's a really bad case of that thing..." Randy shook his head slowly, letting out a small sigh, "The doctors don't know if she'll pull through."

"That's so sad... It's a good thing you're visiting her Friday. Be sure to tell her I said to get better and that I look forward to meeting her." Amy smiled weakly, patting his hand comfortingly. "But I'm gonna go. Don't want to not eat. Bye hun." She kissed his cheek and walked away, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Randy sighed deeply once she was gone, rubbing his forehead painfully.

"That was too close."

* * *

"Alright! That was a good practice everyone and hopefully I'll see you all on Thursday!" Trish shouted as the girls all left. She sighed, raking a hand through her hair. 

"Alright, spill." Torrie said to Amy without any hesitation, facing her as the four walked down the hill towards the parking lot. Amy nodded, stuffed her hands in her pockets and opened her mouth to speak.

"Okay. So I go up to him and he's talking to Dave and John..." The red head then proceeded to tell them the whole story. As she finished, Stacy's face twisted down into a frown, eyes narrowed.

"What a jackass.." She spat out before she could stop herself, "I am so out of Jay's league." The other girls all stopped walking and stared at her, none of them really expecting something like that to be said at any time during this conversation.

"Is that the only thing you heard?" Trish exclaimed, quite clearly sounding rather annoyed. "Randy's obviously after another girl!"

"He is?" Stacy asked, glancing at them blankly. The other three all frowned at her, none bothering to answer her question.

"But who?" Torrie asked, looking from face to face, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Trish!" Ashley shouted suddenly before anybody could answer the Idaho native. She ran up to the four, nearly tripping over her boots but finally caught up the them. Trish sent a questioning look at them, mouthing something that the New York girl didn't bother trying to understand.

"Hey Ash, what's up?" Trish asked as she turned to face the girl, smiling.

"You'll never guess what I just heard from the girls' locker room!" Ashley panted, trying to catch her breath as quickly as possible. She looked jumpy and was stumbling over her words, which the girls took quick notice of.

"What?" Trish asked, blinking blankly, although she felt that she already knew what was going to come from Ashley's mouth next.

"You know how all those new girls are here for the next couple weeks because of the model agency thing going on?" Ashley looked at the four, speaking about the Model Search. It was this thing that came into town every year where a bunch of teenage girls tried their luck at a modeling career.

"Yeah.." Trish nodded, slightly frowning. "It's all over town..."

"Well, I over-heard that Erica girl and that JT girl talking about Randy." Ashley continued on, barely stopping to catch her breath. The other girls all looked at each other, definitely knowing where this was going, "And the JT one said something like Randy asked her out for Friday night!"

"What?" Torrie exclaimed, jaw dropping.

"Okay, lying to me that your mom's in the hospital is one thing... But going out with another girl?" Amy shook her head, face twisting down in disgust.

"I know... They're all whores..." Ashley muttered, placing one hand on her forehead and the other on her hip.

"Uh... Ash...You were in it last year.." Stacy pointed out, raising her eyebrow in confusion. Ashley shrugged her shoulders and let a smile appear.

"True... but I was a hot whore..." The blonde joked, causing the others to all laugh, easing the tension somewhat.

"Thanks for the info, Ash. Do you know where they're going?" Trish asked slyly, a smirk coming across her features as a plan began to formulate in her mind. Ashley shook her head.

"Nope... I didn't really catch it. I think some farm." Ashley shrugged, "Sorry..."

"It's okay. I'm sure John or Dave'll tell us. Randy tells them everything." Amy pointed out as the two boys came to mind suddenly.

"Okay. In that case, I'd better get going. I'm meeting Matt and Jeff at 2 Scoops Delight." Ashley waved and ran towards her car, almost falling flat on her face due to her boots once again. Sharing another small chuckle, the four girls all looked at each other.

"That explains everything." Stacy lowly whistled, pushing her hair out of her face.

"I know..." Torrie agreed quietly, unable to say anything else at this given moment.

"We have to tell that JT girl then." Trish suddenly turned serious, shocking the others.

"Why?" Amy asked as she raised an eyebrow. They continued down the hill and towards Stacy's car. When they approached it, Amy got into the back. Torrie and Trish got in after her. Stacy started the car once she got in, all silent as they waited for Trish to think up a reasonable answer.

"Because it would be unfair for her to date that jackass without knowing about us!" Trish rolled her eyes as if it were obvious. Amy sighed.

"You have a point there..." She murmered, glancing out the window as the conversation died down. Stacy bit down on her lip and started to drive towards Amy's.

* * *

Randy walked out of the school, head held high and smirk plastered on his face. He sat on the metal bleachers, looking around the grassy field unsurely as he searched for the ever familiar blonde. Trish was never late to meet him. He checked his watch nervously. She did say after practice. Here he was... after practice. "Was I that late?" He mumbled, sighing with a shake of his head. He wasn't planning on bumping into JT again and talking for like fifteen minutes. It just happened. He watched a car pull out of the parking lot. It sure did look a lot like Stacy's car. He shrugged, maybe Trish would show up soon. He leaned back and sighed deeply, waiting for the blonde to walk up.

"C'mon, Trish."

* * *

"Okay, so tomorrow in gym we're talking to her, right?" Amy asked, trying to remind herself for the hundredth time.

"Yeah. Don't forget." Torrie nodded. Amy nodded back and walked towards her house, not once looking back at them. Once they were back on the road, Torrie glanced at the two girls in the front.

"What if Ashley was lying?"

"What do you mean 'What if she was lying'?" Trish asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like.. what if she was lying just to get us mad at the new girls for no reason?" Torrie suggested, chewing on her lip uncertainly.

"Why would she do that?" Trish asked, looking at Torrie carefully, doubt climbing into her eyes.

"I... I don't know.." Torrie murmered, turning her head away to look at the window, "Just forget I brought it up..." She leaned back into the seat, mindlessly playing with her hair. Stacy glanced at Trish, who was looking out her own window. She sighed, focusing back on the road. Ashley would never lie to Trish, those two were practically inseperable. Or they used to be...

* * *

Trish walked out of the girls' locker room the next day, quietly taking in her surroundings. She finished tying her hair up in a ponytail and walked up to Stacy, Amy, and Torrie in the always warm gym. "You see her yet?" She asked, stretching out her arms. Stacy shook her head, stretching out her legs. 

"I think she's still in the locker room." Torrie shrugged as she reached down to touch her toes, making sure their gym teacher spotted her stretching and not just sitting there, like he somehow managed to always do.

"Okay, tell me when she comes out." Trish nodded as she watced Randy walk out of the boys locker room with John and Dave. Amy nodded, keeping a careful eye on the door to the girls' locker room. It seemed as though she was the only one though. Trish was watching Randy, Torrie was watching their gym teacher, and Stacy was playing with her hair boredly. Pretty soon, JT, Erica, and Jen all walked out, laughing loudly.

"She's here." Amy nodded towards the three, catching everyone's attention quickly. Trish sighed and sent a small glance in Amy's direction before walking over to them. The other three all followed, none wanting to miss out on this.

"Hey." Trish waved at the three girls as she approached them, smiling softly.

"Hey Patricia." Erica waved, smiling although Jen narrowed her eyes at the four other girls. JT twirled her hair around her finger, slightly frowning.

"You can call me Trish. This is Torrie, Amy, and Stacy." Trish motioned to the other three girls next to her, even if she didn't look at them.

"Hi." JT waved at them, still not entirely sure what to make of them just yet.

"Hey." Stacy nodded, not once tearing her eyes away from the trio. Jen only continued glaring at them silently.

"You're JT, right?" Trish asked, pointing to the dark haired girl.

"Yep. JT Tinney."

"Can I talk to you in private?" Trish nodded her head backwards and over across the gym. JT glanced at Erica and Jen carefully.

"Uh... Sure.." She shrugged, trailing behind Trish and looking back towards her friends worriedly every now and then.

"What?" Amy asked, glaring at Jen, who still hadn't taken her gaze away from the three girls. The red head didn't honestly mean to sound harsh, but as of now, she didn't favor these girls.

"Nothing." Jen turned around with a huff, focusing her attention on a few guys playing basketball behind them. Erica only stared at her nails boredly, trying her best to ignore the looks she was receiving from Stacy, Torrie and Amy.

* * *

"So... What do you need?" JT asked, crossing her arms across her chest lightly, eyebrow raising only slightly. 

"Did you by any chance talk to Randy Orton yesterday?" Trish asked, deciding to take this slowly and easily.

"Yeah. He's so dreamy and nice... Why?" JT smiled widely at the memory of bumping into the boy not just once, but twice, yesterday during school.

"Did he... ask you anything? Like... out on a date perhaps?" Trish bit down on her lip, heart starting to pick up speed. She felt anxious about the answer and this girl was taking way too long to reply.

"Yeah. We're going out this Friday." JT nodded, not once letting any suspicion into her voice.

"Where?" Trish asked, smiling politely.

"Why does it matter to you?" JT demanded, glaring suddenly.

"I just wanted to see if Randy still took the girls he was dating now to the same place he took all of the other girls." Trish shrugged innocently.

"...Other girls?" JT asked warily, her eyebrow raising once again, only higher.

"Yeah. He's only the biggest player in the school." Trish waved her off like it was nothing.

"Well... Who can blame him? With looks like that..." JT smiled as if she were in a dream. Trish had to stop herself from gagging and rolling her eyes.

"So... Where are you two going?"

"Stargaze Farm. He said it was this cute little farm on the other side of town." JT shrugged, "Is that a good thing?"

"Oh..." Trish nodded, "Of course. It's always been a place for first dates with him. Have fun and be safe." She winked, walking back to the others. JT studied Trish for a bit and then followed.

"Nice talking to ya, bye." Amy waved, turning back to Trish. "Bitches.." She mumbled once they were out of hearing range. Trish finally rolled her eyes.

"Did you tell her?" Torrie asked, smiling happily.

"Not yet." Trish smirked.

"Trish!" Stacy exclaimed, jaw dropping and trying to resist the urge to slap her best friend.

"No, no, no, no! Listen to me. I found out where they're going. So Friday we're going to 'coincidentally' show up there. See how he reacts." Trish winked again as the four all headed back to the other side of gym.

"That seems like a good road trip." Amy smiled, liking where Trish was heading with this.

"Yep. Let's just say, he'll never know what hit him." Trish continued smirking.

"And he'll never put two and two together because we'll say it's a Cheerleading thing." Torrie smiled as well. Stacy only grinned. They had the excuse, the date, and the place. It was perfect and this weekend was guaranteed to be fun.

* * *

A/N: Please read and review! 


	7. A Little Farm Date

A/N: Woo! I got more reviews for the last chapter,lol! Thanks guys! (hugs) Meh..in the Diva Search this year, JT's my favorite. lol I hate Layla and Jen. But I love Miz,he's the best Dova Search host ever. How can you not love him, especially when he forgets his lines...lmao

* * *

Randy stood up in his room the following Friday,staring at himself in the mirror. "Oh yeah...Who's hot? I'm hot." He winked at himself,cracking a smirk. "Yeah,that chick ain't gonna know what hit her when I drive up to her place." He smiled,continuing to eye himself. His cell phone began to ring. Rolling his eyes,Randy reached into his pocket and flipped open the phone. "Yo?" 

"Hey Randy." Stacy smiled sweetly. Trish, Torrie,and Lita all smiled from inside Stacy's room.

"Oh hey,babe. What 'cha up to?" Randy fixed his shirt a bit.

"Nothing much. Just wondering if you wanted to..I dunno...Hang out? I've got this new romance movie I'm sure you'd enjoy." Stacy tried to hide her laughter.

"What's it called?" Randy asked,walking towards his window. Stacy's eyes darted around her room,looking for a movie.

"What's it called?" She asked the other three in a whisper,covering the mouth piece to her phone with her hand. Lita chewed on her lip.

"Uh...Titanic!" Trish yelled out. Stacy glared at her.

"Is there someone else there..?" Randy asked warily.

"NO!" Stacy shook her head frantically. "It was my sister. She just loves that movie so much. Right Tiffany?" Stacy looked at Trish sternly.

"Oh..uh..Right! I just love that movie. It's my favorite!" Trish smiled,rolling her eyes.

"You..Have a sister?" Randy asked cautiously.

"Duh I have a sister!" Stacy glared into the phone, "She just got back from vaca in California." Randy nodded quietly. "So..About that movie?"

"Sorry. I'm busy. My mom got me and her these tickets to this football game." Randy lied casually.

"Oh...Well maybe next Friday then. Bye." Stacy hung up before Randy could say another word.

"What did he say?" Torrie asked,smiling.

"Sorry,I'm busy. My mom got me and her these tickets to this football game." Stacy rolled her eyes. "Pathetic."

"Aww...I thought his mommy was in the hospital with pneumonia?" Lita fake pouted. Trish laughed.

"We'd better get going then. Who knows,maybe he was in his car when he was talking to you?" She suggested. Stacy nodded and the four all walked out to the car.

* * *

Randy fixed his shirt and rang the doorbell casually. He rocked back and forth on his feet before watching the front door open slowly. A big,tall guy opened the door. He narrowed his eyes down at Randy,who's eyes were wide like saucers. 

"Can I help you?" The man asked in a gruff voice. Randy nodded slowly. He cleared his throat,going to shake his hand.

"Hi,I'm Randy Orton. I'm here to pick up JT?"

"Hold on." The guy turned around,ignoring Randy's hand. "JT! YOUR DATE'S HERE!" He yelled up the stairs.

"Hold on,Daddy!" JT yelled back. She finished fixing her hair and walked down the stairs. She was wearing a black mini skirt, black tall boots, and a light blue, tight, long-sleeved bellyshirt. "Hey Randy." She said smoothly,walking up next to him. "Bye Daddy!" She then turned and dragged Randy out of the house. Her dad sighed deeply,closing the door.

"That's your...dad?" Randy asked quietly,opening the door for her. JT nodded.

"Yeah. He's a bit rough on the outside,but really sweet once you get to know him." She smiled at Randy as she climbed in the car. Randy uneasily eyed her house and got in his seat.

* * *

Stacy pulled up to Stargaze Farm. She smiled as she parked the car. "Aww...Look at the chickens!" Trish gushed,spotting some chickens running around. Torrie stepped out of the car and shielded her eyes from the sun. 

"It reminds me of my dad's old ranch back in Idaho..." She sighed sadly,"It was a really great place. Chickens everywhere...Cows...Sheep..."

"Your normal farm animals?" Stacy laughed,shaking her head as the four made their way up to the chicken coop. Lita kneeled down and watched a white fluffy rooster walk up to the fence.

"Aww...It's a cute rooster." She smiled,going to pet it. The rooster went to peck her finger and walked away. "Loser. You're a ho! You're a hoey rooster!" She glared at it,looking at her finger. The other girls stared at each other for a bit. "Can roosters be hos?" Lita turned to face them.

"Not that I know of..." Trish warily said,watching a duck waddle around next to a tree. The girls then walked towards the goats.

"See them yet?" Torrie asked,stroking a black and white goat's ears.

"Nope." Stacy shook her head,watching cars in the parking lot. Trish sighed. "Isn't he cute?" Stacy focused her attention to a goat that was mostly black with some white spots. "You're a hot goat aren't you? Yes you are...Yes you are..." She smiled at it,petting it happily. "I'm gonna name you Alex!"

"Alex..?" Lita stared at Stacy for a bit.

"It's a hot name k?" Stacy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever..." Lita shook her head. The four heard a sudden loud noise. They turned their heads and saw the very familiar looking blue mustang.

"Randy's here." Trish crossed her arms. She watched Randy walk out of the car,helping JT out as well. The couple walked up to the chicken coop. He wrapped his arm around her waist,smirking.

"Ugh. What a loser." Torrie wrinkled her nose in disgust. She felt a tugging on the bottom of her shirt. "Hey you perved goat! Get off of me!" She pulled her shirt out of it's mouth,glaring and huffing.

"Aww...I think he likes you." Trish smiled. Torrie rolled her eyes.

"Let's go visit the llama..."

"You sure that's a good idea with the luck you're havin?" Lita eyed the goat carefully. Torrie narrowed her eyes at Lita.

"Shut up. The llamas always like me." Torrie then walked off towards the llamas. Stacy glanced at Lita before following. Lita sighed deeply and followed the tall blonde. Trish cautiously walked back towards the chicken coop to see what was happening. Her face twisted down in disgust at how easily the girl was falling for him. She rolled her eyes and ran to catch up with the other three.

* * *

"What idiot puts donkeys with a llama?" Lita asked slowly,watching the llama walk around boredly. Torrie shrugged casually as she leaned on the wooden fence. Stacy knelt down to pet a donkey. 

"I'm gonna name you Randy cuz Randy's a jackass,okay?" She was talking to the donkey. Lita and Torrie couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Smooth. What if Randy hears you talking to it?" Lita asked slyly. Stacy shrugged.

"I could always say I have a cousin named Randy..." Torrie shook her head slowly at Stacy's stupidity. Trish approached them all.

"Where have you been?" Lita averted her gaze to the blonde.

"I think we should tell her now. She seems to be head over heels with Randy." Trish chewed on a hang nail,looking worried.

"Who'll tell her?" Stacy asked,walking up and next to Lita.

"I guess..." Trish gazed at the others.

"I will." Lita volunteered. Trish nodded,watching Randy and JT start walking towards the goats.

"How do we get her away from him?" Torrie asked,not seeing why the two would seperate. Trish hadn't thought of that.

"Urm...I'll go up to her and start talking like she wanted to join the Cheerleading squad. I'll take her back over here and you two'll talk?" Trish shrugged. Lita nodded.

"It could work.."Stacy watched the couple pet Alex the goat from earlier.

"Okay. I'll be back." Trish winked,walking away. "Wow! What a total coincidence!" She shouted,running up to JT and Randy. The other girls all rolled their eyes.

"Oh...uh...Hi Trish..."Randy's hand snapped back to his side at this. Trish ignored him.

"Hey JT,can I talk to you alone? I have some good news." Trish winked. JT glanced at Randy uneasily.

"Sure. I'll be right back." The two girls then walked away. Lita rolled her eyes at Randy. "So what do you need?" JT asked,glancing around at the four girls. Lita walked a couple feet away and motioned for the brunette to follow. JT hesitated,but did.

"She doesn't seem to trust us much.." Stacy mumbled to Torrie.

"Do you blame her,out of the blue we suddenly want to talk to the slut..." Torrie responded. Trish sent a glare to them, making the two instantly shut up.

* * *

"So...How are you?" Lita asked,nervously glancing around. How do you tell someone that her boyfriend was cheating on her with you? 

"Good...Listen, Lita, do you need anything? Cuz Randy's kinda waiting for me.." JT went to turn on her heel.

"That's why I need to talk to you. Randy..." Lita couldn't put it into words correctly.

"Randy..." JT urged her on. Lita looked at the innocence on the brunette's face. Her eyes were sparkling and showed excitment for this date. Lita just couldn't cause that happiness to die...

"Randy's been lying to you..." She finally said,closing her eyes tightly.

"What do you mean?" JT asked warily. She was officially lost.

"He's been dating you while dating four other girls. Trish, Torrie, me, and Stacy...He's lied to you saying that he was single and crap. He even ditched me tonight for you. He's made up so many lies about his mo..." Lita was cut off.

"You're lying! You just want him for yourself!" JT shouted,causing the other girls to look at the two. Stacy was the first to walk up. She wrapped an arm around JT's shoulders.

"Lita's not lying. He's cheated on all of us...We found out the hard way..." Stacy tried to reason with her.

"Yeah,you just started dating him. Torrie just found out about the other girls after practically a year..." Lita's gaze fell to the ground.

"Why should I belive you?" JT glared at them both.

"Because we've been here longer than you. We know how the school and guys work." Trish walked up with Torrie close behind. JT whirled around to face the blondes.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She yelled,glaring.

"We're not doing anything but telling you the truth!" Trish spat,eyes narrowed. The two had a little glare-off.

"No. You're just taking up time from my date with Randy. You're all jealous that you can't have him." JT then pushed past Trish and Torrie,back to Randy. Her face twisted down in anger and confusion. Why would the girls lie to her? But why the sudden interest in talking to her? She shook her head,standing next to Randy again, pushing the thoughts to the back of her mind.

"Ahh...To be young and ignorant again." Torrie smiled. Trish glared at her.

"This isn't good. She won't believe us and is gonna get shattered when she finds out." Trish crossed her arms.

"Then I say good. Let the little bitch get her heart broken. We warned her." Stacy shrugged carelessly.

"No. We have to make her see what he's doing behind her back..." Trish continued to push onward. The others groaned.

"She obviously doesn't care,Trish..." Torrie stomped her foot in impatience. "We came, we warned, we left..." She then proceeded to walk away.

"No Torrie. We have to find a way to make Randy crack!" Trish grabbed Torrie back. Stacy groaned,leaning against the fence. "I have a plan!" Trish suddenly announced. The other three looked bored,but listened carefully to every word Trish was saying. A sly grin appeared on each face. If this didn't make Randy - or JT - crack,nothing would.

* * *

A/N: Woo,another chapter down. lol Ha,I'm not telling the plan until the next chapter. I'm mean that way...(shrugs) lol R&R please! 


	8. Changed Minds

A/N: I hate this stupid document uploady thingy...It only lets you have 15 things made at once...Ugh...Now I have to do things one by one...Until I post my new story that is, lol.

* * *

"Oh my God! Randy!" Torrie shouted, running up and hugging Randy. JT looked, surprised. What in the world was Torrie doing? 

"Torrie?" Randy stumbled back, looking at her oddly.

"Yep." Torrie fakegrinned,"I finished up my studying and I heard from someone that you'd be here..." Her gaze fell on JT, "What are you?" JT glared up at her.

"JT, his girlfriend..."

"That can't be right. Hun, you wish. Randy here is dating me..." Torrie looked over at Randy. He was busy staring at the ground, trying to think of something.

"Randy?" JT narrowed her eyes down on Randy. He gazed up at the two girls.

"Oh..uh..." He looked around quickly,"Torrie, meet JT. JT, meet Torrie. JT's my friend that's a girl and Torrie's my girlfriend from France..." He lied casually, his eyes wandering around.

"Wait...You're telling me that you never liked me as more than a friend?" JT asked, eyes wide. Randy shook his head.

"No! JT, I.." He stopped himself, remembering Torrie was still here,"I think it's a bit early to tell..."

"I'm not from France, you dimwit. I'm from Boise, Idaho..." Torrie rolled her eyes, smiling.

"You sure are..." JT mumbled. Torrie narrowed her eyes at her. "Listen...Randy...I'm gonna go now." JT turned on her heel and walked back towards the cars. Randy only watched her leave. Torrie smiled up at Randy.

"Yeah, I'd better be getting back to my friends. Nice seeing ya here!" She stepped on her toes and gave him a quick kiss before running off to the parking lot. Randy sighed deeply, letting his head hit the wooden fence. That was so screwed up...

* * *

"JT!" Torrie yelled out, running up to the girl. JT turned her head. Seeing it was Torrie, she turned back to the road. "JT!" The blonde finally appraoched her. 

"What." JT glared at her. It sounded more of a statement than a question.

"Do you believe me now? He never loved you or me, or any of us." Torrie placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder. JT shrugged it off.

"I don't know what to believe..." JT's mind was so confused. She couldn't stop replaying that scene in her head. Randy was dating Torrie? But he said he was single...Even Trish said he was single...She crossed her arms.

"But...Just think about what just happened, okay? If you make up your mind that he never loved you, call this number." Torrie scribbled her cell phone number on a piece of paper. JT took it and stared at the digits. "It's my cell." The blonde flashed one last sympathetic look and walked back to the other girls. JT watched her leave silently. Her gaze fell on the digits again. Maybe Torrie was right...

* * *

"You think she'll call?" Trish asked worridly, looking out the window and watching the scenary pass by. Torrie shrugged. 

"Dunno. Hopefully she won't" TheIdaho nativesighed, rolling her eyes. Stacy continued to drive back to her place, listening to their conversation. "I can't believe you made me give her my number..."

"Hey, you're the one Randy knew the longest..." Lita grinned as she poked Torrie's side. Torrie sighed deeply.

"I know, I know..." She stared at her finger nail boredly. She heard a sudden noise. Her head snapped up, as well as Trish and Lita's. Stacy, feeling them eyeing her carefully, reached into her pocket and looked at her cell phone. Trish glanced at Lita and Torrie unsurely.

"Oh...Hey Christian." Stacy laughed uneasily as she put the phone to her ear. Trish smirked while Torrie tried to hide her laughter. Lita just smirked. "Um...Tomorrow? Sounds great...See ya then." The tall blonde hung up and cringed, hearing Torrie scream.

"Aww..." Trish gushed,pushing herself up and behind Stacy's seat. "You two have a little date?" Stacy's face turned red.

"No!" She answered quickly, trying to keep her eyes on the road. "We're just...hanging out." She watched the other girls' expressions in the mirror. "As friends." She added quickly.

"Uh huh. Sure." Torrie smirked as she rolled her eyes. "That's just too cute." Lita nodded in agreement. Stacy groaned, wanting to get off the subject.

"So what are you wearing? Don't wear that trampy outfit you wore to the dance last year because that'll just scare him off." Trish suggested, waving Stacy off. Stacy's jaw dropped.

"It was not trampy." Her eyes narrowed, "and I don't see what's so special about it. He's just a friend."

"Just a friend? Please Stace! He's been crushing on you ever since practically pre-k!" Torrie nodded.

"I wasn't here in pre-k you bimbo." Stacy sighed. "I came here in kindergarten."

"Same thing." Lita waved Stacy off. The blonde only glared at the steering wheel.

"Can we change the subject, _please_?" She pleaded. The others all rolled their eyes. "Thank you.." Stacy mumbled. She turned and pulled onto Trish's street. Pulling up to the driveway, she parked and they all got out of the car.

"Hey Trish!" The Miz called from his front lawn next door. Trish smiled and waved at him. The guy next to her caught her eye. She watched him pull off his shirt from the heat. He turned his head towards the four girls and Trish's eyes lit up, ignoring the other girls' anxious chatter. She remembered him, it was Randy's friend. John something. Trish caught him smile at her and she couldn't help but smile back.

"C'mon Trish! We're heading inside." Lita grabbed Trish's arm. Trish broke her gaze, looking at Lita and the other blondes. The four headed inside Trish's house, Trish staring back at John.

* * *

"How long were you planning on not telling me?" JT asked Randy, eyes narrowed. Randy only raised an eyebrow. 

"About what?" He asked, sitting in his car. JT sat in the passenger's seat.

"About the other girls. I...I thought we were going out!" She stared at her hands. "You told me you were single..." Randy only stared at her. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Listen, we just met and me and Tor were on the edge of breaking up. I just really want to get to know you better, that's all." Randy smiled at her, cupping her chin in his hand. JT's eyes watered at being made a fool. She turned her head and closed her eyes.

"Randy, just take me home..." She muttered, sliding down in the seat a bit and crossing her arms lightly over her stomach. Randy took a few moments to study her before putting the car in drive and driving off.

* * *

"Ooh! I know a great prank to pull!" Torrie smiled widely. Stacy looked up from her cell phone and to the other blonde. Lita placed some more popcorn kernals in her mouth while Trish continued to gulp down her diet Pepsi. "Well, I was just thinking that maybe we should get Randy jealous." 

"Randy? Jealous? Pfft...He like owns to school... Who would he be jealous of?" Lita waved her off. Torrie smiled and looked over to Stacy, who was back to checking her missed calls.

"I'm just saying, what if he caught one of us with another guy? You all know how much Randy hates other guys just looking at one of us, let alone hanging out..." Torrie pointed out, her grin growing wider. Trish placed her soda can down, smiling.

"I see what you're saying!" She exclaimed. Lita nodded in agreement. "But who?" She glanced around innocently. "Who is meeting another guy sometime soon so that we could make Randy jealous of him?" She pondered out loud. At that instant, the three all glanced over at Stacy. The tall blonde only looked at them all quietly. She knew what they wanted.

"No...Guys,c'mon!" Stacy shook her head, lowering her cell phone onto the bed.

"Why not? I mean, it's _just hanging out_." Trish taunted. Stacy chewed on her lip, glancing at the three girls.

"How do you even know Randy'll show up?" She asked.

"Easy. Just find out where he's going and then show up there. We'll be there with you. Just...not with you with you. But we'll be in the bushes." Lita smiled.

"What if there's no bushes?" Stacy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Then we'll hide behind someone else or a damn pole." Trish rolled her eyes. Stacy sighed.

"Fiiine..." She rolled her eyes, groaning.

"Thank you Stacy." Trish hugged her best friend tightly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just don't expect a Christmas present this year." Stacy muttered. At that, a phone began to ring. Torrie picked up her cell phone, showing the other girls the number on the screen. They all stared for a couple more rings.

"Answer it." Lita urged.

"I don't want to..." Torrie pouted. Trish glared, snatching the phone and putting it to her ear.

"Hey JT. What's up?" She asked, watching Torrie eat some more popcorn. Lita looked interested and Stacy was back to looking at her phone.

"Uh...Hey Trish. I just got back home and I was wondering if I could come over. I kinda have some things to talk to you guys about..." JT asked quietly. She sounded pretty upset. Trish glanced at the other girls.

"Sure. Why not? Pack some things and come on over. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind one more girl over." Trish nodded her head. Torrie and Stacy's eyes widened.

"No! Trish..." Torrie went to grab the phone. Trish only batted her hand away.

"Okay...Thanks Trish." JT hung up and sighed deeply. Trish hung up Torrie's phone and smiled.

"I think you can kinda guess what's happening." She smiled at Torrie, who glared.

"Gee.. thanks. Now we're gonna be stuck with a bitchy bimbo." Torrie spat, grabbing her phone. Trish only grinned proudly.

"I know you love me." She smiled wide. Torrie rolled her eyes.

"I'm so sure..." She mumbled.

* * *

A/N: Woo, another chapter down! lol Thanks for soooo many of the reviews! I'm so happy and I wasn't expecting that much! Love ya all! 


	9. Revealed Plans

A/N: Aww, don't worry. Something bad'll happen to Randy soon enough, trust me. lol It's just..I can't really continue the story if I like..Do something really bad to him...(uneasily looks around) lol And yes, I knowI make great waffels. Thanks for the compliment TaylorHardy, you can thank my toaster oven for that lol

* * *

Trish hopped up to her feet at hearing the doorbell ring. She grinned at Torrie before running down the stairs to greet JT. Torrie only rolled her eyes and glanced over at Lita. The red head smirked while Stacy sighed deeply. Trish opened the door and smiled casually at seeing the brunette standing there with her dffel bag. 

"Hey. Come on in." Trish greeted, watching JT walk into the house.

"Hey Trish..." JT nodded her head as she watched Trish close the door.

"C'mon upstairs. That's where me and the girls were hanging out before." Trish instructed. JT followed Trish up the stairs and to her room. "Look who's here!" Trish smiled, focusing her attention on Torrie.

"Hey." JT waved slightly as she walked into the room and sat on the ground next to Lita. Trish closed the door and sat next to Torrie.

"So...You wanted to talk?" Torrie asked smoothly, trying to keep her anger out of her voice and face. JT nodded.

"I was thinking about what you guys were saying before and well...I want to apolagize for what I've been saying and doing. I was just too thick skulled to actually think about what you were saying. And..I'm sorry for that." She looked at the ground. Lita smiled.

"You're forgiven. After all, we all made that mistake before. We all tried beating the crap out of each other when we found out." Lita laughed. Stacy only rolled her eyes and layed on her stomach, watching them from her position on the bed. Trish looked at them all.

"So, we're all thinking about ways to get revenge on Randy, right?" She asked, looking from face to face. "You're in on this?" She faced JT. JT nodded.

"Totally."

"Good." Torrie faked a smile.

"Anyway. We do have one plan but that's gotta wait for tomorrow." Trish smirked up at Stacy, who flipped her off. Trish glared. "Any other ideas?" The others all sat in silence for a bit.

"I know!" Lita exclaimed after a bit. "Well, we know that Randy's still in love with JT cause they just met and all. So...Why not make her make him do incredibly stupid things in school? Like...embarress him throughout the day on accident and junk." She shrugged, watching their expressions. JT could only nod.

"That could work." Trish nodded in agreement. Lita beamed.

"So far so good. Let's keep planning." Stacy smiled as she watched Torrie take out a pen and paper. The others agreed and continued to chat anxiously.

* * *

The following afternoon, all five girls sat around Trish's room once again. "So, what time did he say he'd come?" Torrie asked as she continued to bursh her hair. Stacy shrugged as she put her shoes on. 

"I think like six or so." She glanced at the clock.

"It's only five. So that gives us an hour to call Randy and ask where he's going." Lita nodded. Trish picked up her phone.

"Who's calling?" She asked, looking at each individual face. The others all shrugged.

"Eh...How about Stacy?" JT suggested.

"I vote JT." Stacy pointed to the brunette. Both girls stared at each other for a while. JT smiled as Stacy smirked.

"I'll call." Torrie rolled her eyes and took the phone from Trish.

"Wait!" Lita hopped to her feet. "Shouldn't Trish call? I mean...It is her house... Wouldn't he get suspicious if you called from her phone?" She pointed out the obvious.

"Like he checks his ID? He called me his mom once." Torrie waved her off.

"But it's better safe than sorry..." Lita urged on. Trish sighed.

"Fine, Torrie just let me call." The petite blonde held out her hand for the phone. Torrie sighed deeply, eyeing Lita. She handed the phone to Trish. Trish looked at the phone quietly and began to dial. The others waited anxiously, watching Trish.

"Hey Randy!" The blonde's voice snapped JT out of her thoughts. She continued to watch.

"Oh hey Trish..." Randy laughed. "What's up?"

"You doing anything today?" She asked, plopping down next to Stacy on the bed. Stacy put her ear to the phone before being shooed away by Trish's hand.

"I was just heading out to the park. We can meet up if you want." Randy shrugged as he looked in the mirror some more.

"Oh, that's sounds great. But I'm stuck watching my cousins...Maybe later though?" Trish shrugged blankly. Randy nodded.

"Okay. I'll talk to ya later then." He hung up. Trish smiled and pressed the off button on her phone.

"He's heading to the park." She looked around.

"All alone?" Lita raised an eyebrow.

"Doubt it. Probably has a few guys with him to go stare at some jogging girls." Trish stated, tossing the phone effortlessly on the dresser. JT rolled her eyes. A couple minutes later, there was a knock on the front door.

"You expecting anyone else?" Torrie glanced at Trish. The blonde only shook her head no. Lita peeked out the window.

"Well whoever it is, they have a really neat car..." She pointed out, smiling. Stacy rolled her eyes.

"Go answer it." She nudged Trish. Trish sighed and got up, heading downstairs. The four girls all followed her and stood at the top of the stairs. Trish opened the door and stared at the person there.

"Hey...Trish." Erica waved. Behind her, Jen stood there, looking as bored as ever.

"Hey Erica...Jen..." Trish nodded at the two girls. Stacy eyed JT warily. "What'cha need?" She asked, leaning against the door frame.

"JT's here, right? We called her house and her dad said she was over here..." Erica explained. "We just need to talk to her for a bit longer."

"Oh...Okay. Uhm... JT!" Trish nodded towards the brunette. JT walked down the stairs and up to her two friends.

"Hey guys..." She waved, looking at them oddly.

"Hey girl." Jen smirked, "Can we talk to outside...alone?" JT glanced at Trish quietly, who nodded. Trish then closed the door as soon as JT walked outside. Torrie instantly rushed to the door, pressing her ear up against it. Stacy was right behind her. Lita rolled her eyes as she stood next to Trish.

"Guys!" Trish hissed. "Stop it!"

"She might be up to no good!" Torrie pouted as she struggled to hear.

"You're no detective, Tor. Just leave them alone." Trish instructed as she dragged Torrie and Stacy away from the door. The two blondes groaned but stayed away from the door.

* * *

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" JT asked slowly, glancing at the two. Jen eyed her carefully. 

"Did you forget the plan already?" Erica asked slowly, shaking herhead.

"Yeah. I mean, do you have any dirt on them?" Jen asked eagerly.

"I do...But... It just doesn't feel right! I mean...What good will it do us?" JT asked hesitantly. Erica and Jen sent a look to each other, both groaning.

"JT... We chose this as ourreport and we're going through with it!" Jen glared, clenching her fists. JT nodded quietly.

"But...Do we have to? They aren't that bad!"

"That bad? JT, they ignored us and talked about us behind our backs! That's what our report is all about. That's why we got into our group and went with this plan to rat them all out. They talk about others behind their backs and they hurt others behind their backs." Erica explained, putting her hand on JT's shoulder. "You're doing the right thing."

"Now tell us what you found out so we can type it up at my place." Jen nodded as she twirled her hair. JT looked back at Trish's house and then back at her two friends.

"Fine..." She lowered her gaze to the ground.

"Alright. Trish first." Jen smirked, taking out her notepad and pen from her purse. JT nodded.

"Urm... She seems to be the leader of the group and is always telling them what to and not do. She seems to be crushing on John Cena since she was talking about him in her sleep and Torrie said that she was staring at him earlier. She despises the Model Search thing though she's good friends with Ashley Massaro." She spilled. Jen grinned, writing this all down.

"Go on..."

"Then there's Stacy...Her and Trish are pretty close but I think she'd rather hang with Torrie. She seems to be crushing on Christian and they're planning on hanging out in about an hour at the park. She's more on the quiet side I think and she doesn't like me so far..." JT continued on, eyes still glued to the ground.

"You're doing good. Continue..." Erica nodded.

"Next is Torrie. She seriously doesn't like me and I can tell just by the look in her eye. But she seemed nice when she was talking to me alone at the farm yesterday. She seems to be crushing on Dave Batista, the big guy. She talks about him all the time and I think she likes Paris, France as well. She keeps talking about how much she loved going there..."

"One more..." Jen looked up.

"Lita...She's the only red head so you can tell who she is. She seems to be understanding and a bit quiet. She likes the other girls but she wouldn't choose to hang out with them if the Randy thing didn't happen. I don't know who she likes but I think she still has a thing for Randy. She's pretty nice." JT finished up, closing her eyes.

"Thanks. We'll be sure to finish typing up the column for the newspaper and then show you it before handing it in. I'm sure the rest of the students'll love it on Monday." Jen winked. JT only nodded, biting her lip as she crossed her arms over her stomach lightly. "Be sure to come over to my place right after this whole 'date' thing between Stacy and Christian and tell us exactly what happened. The more detailed the better." She instructed. JT nodded her head, not looking at either.

"You're a real friend." Erica hugged her and the two walked away. JT could only stare at the ground. The four had been really welcoming and told her all about their plans and crap and she just turned on them...She felt lower than dirt right about now.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh...Sorry..I had to add that lil twist there...Make it more interesting, lmao. Tell me what you think! 


	10. Caught In The Act

A/N: Geeze...First Simpleplanfan188 ditches me for her cousins and then she's the only one that reviews? I'm so unloved! Hopefully you people just didn't realize I updated...right?

* * *

JT numbly walked inside. She quickly spotted the other four all sitting around the living room couch. She swallowed her fear and walked in like nothing happened. "Hey guys." She waved, sitting down next to Lita. The others all just looked at her quietly. "What?" She asked slowly, eyes darting from each face. 

"What's wrong?" Trish asked, raising an eyebrow. "You look shaky..." JT could only stare at her, trying to think. She tried her best to put a brave smile on.

"Nah...I'm okay. I'm just thinking about Randy..." She lied.

"Forget him, girl. He's not worth your time. You still remember the plan, right?" Lita asked, giving a reassuring smile. JT nodded.

"Of course..." JT looked at them all once more. Trish jumped up at the sound of the doorbell. She walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Christian." She smiled, glancing back at Stacy.

"Hey Trish. Stacy's here, right? I dropped by her place but her parents said she was here..." He trailed off when Trish began nodding.

"Yeah, she's right here." Trish pointed to Stacy as the tall blonde walked up. Christian smiled at Stacy.

"You ready?" He asked, motioning to his car. Stacy nodded.

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you guys later." She smirked at Trish before following him to his car.

"So how long 'til we follow them?" Torrie asked as she peeked out the window.

"Let's just wait until they get off of the road." Trish nodded as she watched as well. JT only stared at the ground quietly, not really caring what was going on. Lita watched her carefully. She knew something was up, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

"So...Why'd you want to come to the park?" Christian asked casually as he walked alongside Stacy down the path. Stacy merely shrugged. 

"I dunno. I guess I like the nature...?" Stacy uneasily lied, glancing around at the tall trees. Christian nodded, eyeing her carefully.

"How's life treating ya?" He asked, not thinking of a better question. Stacy glanced at him.

"Okay...You?"

"Good..." He nodded. They walked in an uncomfortable silence for a bit. "You're bored aren't ya?" He asked, smirking.

"Totally. I hate this park." Stacy admitted with a laugh.

"Good. I'm pretty bored myself. You wanna go catch a movie?" He asked, nodding back to the car.

"Why not?" Stacy laughed some more. Trish was so gonna kill her for this. Christian stuck out his arm, which she took gratefully. The two then exited the park to drive to the movie theatre.

* * *

"I don't see them!" Trish whispered from behind the tree. Torrie peeked around the tree, sighing. Something moving caught Lita's attention. 

"Hey...Christian doesn't happen to have a little black car... Does he?" She asked casually.

"Yeah...Why?" Trish turned to face the red head.

"Cause it's leaving..." Lita pointed it out.

"WHAT?" Trish screamed, practically tripping over herself to look. "No! Stacy!" She yelled, eyes wide.

"Well this sucks..." Torrie mumbled as they all walked onto the path. JT crossed her arms, looking up and down path. Trish raked a hand through her hair.

"By the time we get to the car, they'll be too far out of sight..." She muttered.

"Here comes Randy..." Torrie pointed out the guy. Trish sighed deeply.

"Could this day get any worse?" She asked herself, shaking her head. Randy spotted the girls before they could leave.

"Hey! What are you all doing here?" He asked, smirking. John and Dave only stood next to each other, watching quietly. Trish let her gaze wander to John. She smiled as she stared into his deep blue eyes. Dave watched Torrie quietly, a smile forming on his lips when he watched her try to think of an excuse for Randy.

"We...Uhm...We were kinda..." Torrie couldn't find the right words.

"We were practicing a cheer!" JT offered, stepping up. This was the least she could do. Randy eyed her cautiously.

"Okay, let me hear it." He smirked. JT glanced around herself quickly.

"I...don't think this is the best place...I mean, do we really want all of these people stealing our cheers?" She asked with an uneasy laugh.

"True..." Randy nodded. "Well you girls have fun. I'm gonna be taking a jog, be sure to look for me." He winked and walked away briskly.

"We will..." Lita mumbled, watching him walk away. John smiled at Trish as he passed her, causing her to sigh deeply. Dave followed John, watching Torrie intently.

"That went well I'd say..." Torrie smiled as she watched the guys leave. Lita nodded.

"Yeah. We'd better head back to Trish's." She said. Noticing the dumbfounded look on the Canadian's face, Lita raised an eyebrow. "Trish? You okay?" Trish blinked and stared at Lita quietly.

"Yeah...Totally. I'm just thinking..." She nodded, tyring to clear her head.

"Let me guess...About John?" Torrie smirked, wrapping an arm around Trish's shoulders. Trish shook her head.

"What? No... No... It was about something else..." She lied horribly.

"Just face it, Trish. You have a crush on John." Lita smirked as she also wrapped an arm around Trish's shoulders. Trish sighed deeply.

"Maybe just a little..." She mumbled. Torrie giggled.

"That is just too cute. You two should totally hook up. I mean, you're cute together." She suggested. Trish smiled at her reassuringly.

"Thanks. But right now, I think we'd better get back to my place and wait until Stacy gets back so we can kick her ass..." Trish laughed. JT followed behind the three, not wanting to barge into anything she wasn't welcomed into. After all, she would be kicked out of their little friendship band by Monday...

* * *

"Thanks. I really had a great time." Stacy smiled up at Christian a couple hours later as they both stood on Trish's doorstep. 

"Yeah, me too. We should do it again sometime." He smiled. Stacy nodded.

"Yeah, that would be great." She pushed her hair behind her ear quietly. "I'd better get inside before Trish freaks out even more." Christian nodded.

"Yeah. Just be sure to tell her that it was my fault her plan was ruined." He laughed. Stacy smiled.

"Of course. Bye." She stood up on her toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading inside. Christian stood there for a couple minutes, a grin creeping onto his face. He shook his head and headed back to his car.

Trish groggily sat up on the couch. She glanced at the clock on the TV as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Damn...It's eleven thirty...?" She mumbled, standing up. Hearing footsteps, she cautiously headed over to the front door. She narrowed her eyes, spotting Stacy. "About time you got back." She crossed her arms. Stacy only stared at Trish uneasily.

"Oh...uh...Hi." Stacy waved, smiling unsurely.

"Where were you?" The smaller blonde demanded, eyes narrowed. Stacy shrugged innocently.

"At the movie theatre..." She responded, brushing past her and into the living room. Trish followed.

"What happened to the plan? Randy was there but you two weren't!" She threw her arms up into the air in frustration before sitting next to Torrie on the couch. Lita stirred a little in her sleep from her position on the recliner.

"We got bored! Plus, it probably would've ended in a fight with Christian getting his ass kicked." Stacy lowered her voice, trying not to wake the others. JT opened her eyes from her spot on the love seat, but stayed silent, listening to their conversation.

"So? Atleast it would've been something!" Trish shouted. By now, Lita was sitting up and watching the two. Torrie continued to sleep.

"Did you grow heartless or were you born this way?" Stacy demanded, hands on hips. "You would've let Christian get beat up by that jackass just so we could move on with our plan?"

"Stacy-" Trish was cut off.

"No, Trish! I'm tired of you always bossing us what to do. I'm done. You four are on your own because I'm officially ditching you. Have fun getting your revenge at others' expenses." Stacy spat, turning on her heel and walking towards the front door. Lita hopped to her feet and ran after Stacy, sending a look towards Trish, who's eyes were wide.

"Stacy! You don't mean that!" Lita tried to reason with the blonde as she grabbed hold of her arm. Stacy jerked her arm out of the red head's grasp.

"Lita, just go away. You can go back to being bossed around by Trish and making Randy's life a living hell. But I'm done with it." Stacy then walked out the door, slamming it behind her. Lita could only stare. Trish had been a bit demanding and too much of a leader, but it didn't bother her that much... She shook her head and headed back towards the living room quietly.

"Man, are you trying to make me ugly?" Torrie asked groggily as she sat up. "I need beauty sleep..."

"Torrie, you're gorgeous, now shut up." Trish shook her head, running a hand through her hair. Lita placed herself next to Trish, not saying anything. JT only continued to lay down, staying quiet and thinking.

"It's okay, Trish. By tomorrow, Stacy'll forget about what happened and you two'll be back on track." Lita tried to reassure her.

"Am I too bossy?" Trish asked, looking at Torrie and Lita. Both girls just sat there, unsure whether to tell her the truth or lie. "I take that as a yes..." She mumbled, eyes glued to the ground now.

"No, Trish. We need a leader. Without you, we wouldn't know where to begin. You're the glue that holds us together." Torrie wrapped an arm around Trish reassuringly. Lita nodded.

"We'd be lost, Trish." She said as she also wrapped an arm around Trish. The blonde only smiled.

"Thanks guys..." She mumbled.

"And don't worry. I'm positive that by tomorrow, Stacy'll be saying the same thing." Torrie smiled. Trish nodded. JT glanced at the clock and her eyes widened.

"Oh shit..." She mumbled. She sat up and looked at them. "I'm so sorry guys but I gotta run. I was supposed to be home like forever ago." She lied, standing up.

"It's okay. Just call us tomorrow or something, k?" Trish shook her head, smiling. JT nodded as she ran to the door and headed towards Jen's house. It was time to help with that report...as much as she'd hate it...

* * *

A/N: I don't really know what to say...lol Uhm..Please R&R and you guys are the best! lol 


	11. A Public Affair

A/N: **TwiztedAngel**- Damn you read my mind! lmao. But that'll come later on in the story, say a few more chapters. But Lita's interest is gaining in him as you can see. Randy...eh...lmao Thank you all for the reviews! I'm so happy...Lately I haven't really been happy...Lots o' stuff goin on...But the Jeff returning thing made me happy, lol.

* * *

The following Monday, Trish leaned against her locker quietly. She was waiting for one of the other girls to show up and talk. So far, none of them were spotted. She sighed and shook her head, about to turn towards her homeroom when she heard her name being called. 

"TRISH!" Torrie shouted, running wildly up to the Canadian. Trish turned to face her.

"Torrie! Hey..." Trish raised an eyebrow, "What's up?"

"This is up!" Torrie thrusted the school newspaper in Trish's face, "Read the headline!" Trish looked at Torrie oddly for a few moments before turning her gaze down to the newspaper.

"_Four WWE High Girls Out For Revenge_?" She looked up at Torrie, who nodded.

"Someone found out and put it in the newspaper. We have a whole page dedicated to us!" The taller blonde opened the newspaper a couple pages and pointed it out. "They wrote about you, me, Lita, and Stacy and what Randy did and crap." Torrie sighed. Trish's eyes widened as she scanned the paper.

"Who would do this?" She asked quietly, her mouth running dry. Torrie only shrugged.

"I don't know. But keep reading. It gets worse." She pointed towards the middle of the page after it explained what girls were in on it. Trish felt her eyes water up, this was horrible.

"Th_e catastrophe all started when Head Cheerleader, Trish Stratus, found out about WWE High quarterback, Randy Orton's, secret affair with three other girls. Those girls also being on the Cheerleading squad; Stacy Keibler, Amy Dumas better known as Lita, and Torrie Wilson. _

_'Everything was going as planned at Cheer practice,' another Cheerleader, Mickie James, began, 'We were just wrapping up when the four all started arguing. It turned into this huge viscous cat fight. Me and the other girls didn't know what it was about until they explained it to us.'_

_'It's just too sad of a thing. For this to happen right in our very school?' An aspiring soon-to-be teen model, Layla El, declared with a shake of her head. But the four girls have gotten together and planned many horrible things to happen to Randy. One of which was when they purposly bumped into each other at public places to see what he did. One incident happened when young Randy was on a date with new student,JT Tinney._

_'I was heart broken when I found out about it. It truely lowered my respect for those girls, knowing that they would stoop that low to try and lie about Randy cheating on them? I mean really, Randy's a nice guy and he would never ever do something so horrible like that.' JT confessed. But it all sky rocketed when one of Randy's close friends, Jason Reso better known as Christian, decided to go out with Stacy. Apparently, the plan was for Randy to show up where the couple was and start something for the girls' amuesment. To make him angry, jealous, and hate his friend. Shockingly, it didn't happen seeing as the couple decided to leave and go somewhere better; alone._" Trish stopped reading there.

"Keep reading." Torrie urged. "It gets better." She sarcastically said with a roll of her eyes. Trish could only stare at the newspaper in her hands.

"Who could actually know all of this without us knowing?" She asked, looking at Torrie. Torrie saw the confusion in Trish's eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"Probably JT." She mumbled. Trish pulled away from Torrie, eyes wide.

"No..."

"Think about it, Trish. We were fine without her and then suddenly all of this happens and what about that interview in the newspaper?" Torrie tried to reason with her. Trish merely shrugged.

"I don't know. You may be right but...I don't want to jump to conclusions..." She sighed deeply. The bell rang and Torrie cursed under her breath.

"I'd better run. I'll talk to you in lunch!" She promised and sprinted down the hall. Trish ran a hand through her hair and ran off to her homeroom.

* * *

"Hey, you read the newspaper yet?" The Miz asked Randy as he walked into the classroom. Randy sent him an odd look. 

"Why would I read the newspaper?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Dave and John continued to play cards while Christian doodled on his desk.

"Because you're on the front page." Miz pointed Randy out. He was right there, next to Torrie, Trish, Lita, and Stacy.

"Hey...That's a pretty good shot of me." He smirked, staring at himself. He didn't really care why he was on the front page, just as long as he was.

"Man, I can't believe you did that!" Val Venis walked up with Viscera right behind him. Randy stared at them blankly. "Did you get it on?" He asked eagerly.

"Get it on...?" Randy asked slowly, not sure what he was getting at.

"Yeah...Did ya...Y'know..." Val Venis tried to think of the words. Viscera rolled his eyes.

"Did you bang em all at once?" He asked, a wide, sick smile planted on his face. Randy's face scrunched down into a frown. John and Dave's heads both shot up towards the big man.

"Bang who all at once?" Randy asked, eyeing Viscera and Val questionably.

"Trish, Stacy, Torrie, and Lita! The girls you were dating at once?" Val shook his head. Randy looked at John and Dave quietly.

"Pfft...I don't know what gave you that idea. I mean-" Randy was cut off.

"It's in the paper, man. Don't play dumb with us!" Viscera pointed it out. Randy stared at the article, eyes wide. Christian stopped doodling at this and stared at the paper as well. John and Dave gave each other horrified looks.

"How did they..." Randy trailed off, totally confused.

"How did you do that?" Viscera asked in interest. "I tried with Lilian and Christy but then Christy left and Lilian decided she wanted a real relationship..." He shook his head. Randy only gaped at him, not sure what to say.

"Who did this?" John asked, snatching the newspaper from the other guys.

"Those new chicks are in charge of the newspaper. Y'know... Jen and Erica..." Miz piped up. Dave coughed uneasily. Christian only rubbed the back of his neck, groaning. John nodded and looked at Randy slowly.

"Don't worry, man. We'll go talk to them." He reassured his best friend. Randy only nodded his head, still not toally sure what to say.

* * *

"So, when's the wedding?" Melina asked in interest. Stacy could only stare at her unsurely. 

"What?" She asked, not sure if she heard her right.

"When's your wedding? Y'know, yours and Christian's?" Melina smiled wide. The color in Stacy's face drained, her eyes wide.

"W...What are you talking about? There's nothing going on between us..." The tall blonde shook her head as she watched Trish sit down infront of her.

"Oh yeah, right. Like I'd believe that? I read the newspaper, Stace." Melina rolled her eyes.

"Who reads the newspaper?" Stacy asked, looking away from Melina and to Trish.

"Everyone since Randy, you two, Torrie, and Lita were on the front page." Melina scoffed. Trish turned around to stare at Melina.

"Well, whatever it said isn't true." She glared. Melina raised an eyebrow.

"Hun, the newspaper doesn't lie. All of these facts come straight from the students themselves. Erica and Jen just put it onto paper for all to see." Melina said with a shrug. "Like how you have a thing for a Mr. John Cena?" Trish stared, the color draining from her face as well.

"I do not!"

"Uh huh, sure. It says so right here." Melina pointed it out. Trish rapidly shook her head.

"They lie!" She declared, ripping the newspaper in half and stomping on it. Stacy just stared at Trish for a long time.

"This wouldn't of happened if you just let it go!" She stated, crossing her arms.

"If I let it go?" Trish raised an eyebrow, deathly narrowing her eyes at Stacy. "What are you getting at, Keibler?"

"I'm just saying... If you weren't so vent on trying to destroy Randy for what he did to you, maybe this wouldn't of happened!" Stacy shrugged casually. Trish slapped her hand against Stacy's desk, causing the other blonde to jump and a few students to stare at them.

"Well excuse me! I wasn't the only one vent on 'destroying' him! You were there the whole time! It's not my fault that this happened! Maybe it was your fault!" Trish spat.

"My fault?" Stacy stood up, towering over Trish. "It's my fault some jackass found out about your secret plans and put it in the newspaper for all to see when I was the one that wanted out of it? Right, Trish? It's my fault that you allowed for that bitch JT to come into our little group and help us out when she's probably the reason this happened? It's my fault that you're a two-faced bitch?" Stacy yelled, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and stare at her. "I think it's your fault!" She declared. Trish's jaw dropped as she stood up, pushing Stacy back a foot.

"My fault? Puh-lease! Stacy, you agreed to let that 'bitch' JT into our group! You were right there with me along the way and you could've stopped at any time. I wouldn't be talking about me being the two-faced bitch when you are, so shut your damn mouth and start thinking about others!" Trish shouted back. Stacy glared at Trish coldly.

"I do think about others!" Stacy yelled, "Unlike you Ms. Let's have Randy bump into me and Christian at the park so Christian could get his ass kicked! And now, because of your stupid plan, everyone here thinks that me and Christian are getting married when we weren't even on a friggin date!"

"Well who's fault is it that you two left the park and that you decided to meet up with him anyway?" Trish asked as she stepped closer to Stacy. Stacy only glared down at Trish. Melina chose this time to stand up.

"Uh... Trish, I think you should go outside the room to get some air..." Melina froze when both girls turned to glare at her.

"Stay out of this!" They both shouted, shoving her back in her seat.

"Girls, what in the world are you doing? I'm down the hall and I can hear you arguing!" Their teacher demanded. Stacy and Trish ignored her.

"It's not my fault not everyone enjoys your plans, Trish. You get all physco if someone doesn't even like the shoes you have on!" Stacy rolled her eyes. "Face it, you're a bossy, self-centered, bitch!" Trish glared before slapping her across the face.

"Take that back!" She demanded. Stacy touched her cheek where she was hit.

"After that, no!" She yelled before slapping Trish back. Their teacher instantly rushed over to the two.

"Girls!" She shouted, grabbing Trish's arm she was about to slap Stacy with. "I want both of you to go to the Principal's office now!" She declared, eyeing both of them. "John, Jason... I want you two to walk them there, seeing as they're ready to rip each other's heads off." She glared. Stacy huffed while Trish glared.

John nodded as he looked at Randy, who was staring as if in a horror movie. Christian sighed deeply as he pushed himself up from his desk and walked over to the girls, John right behind him. Randy silently watched the four leave, John and Christian keeping Trish and Stacy far away from each other. Their teacher shook her head slowly.

"Pity we should start the day off like this..." She sighed. A newspaper on the ground caught her eye. "Wow Randy...That is a good picture of you..." She smiled as she scanned the front page. Randy couldn't hear her though, he was busy screaming at himself in his head.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this was so not the way I was planning this story to go at all...lmao. I think it was the damn twist I added...(sighs) Ah well. Atleast more for you people lmao. Hopefully I'll be able to straighten it out eventually and get on track again... I was gonna have Snitsky do his oh so famous line but couldn't really see a spot for it to fit..lmao..Maybe in later chapters...(shrugs) Please R&R still! 


	12. Do We Have To?

A/N: Thanks! **Meant To Differ** - I'll be lookin foward to that story of yours, lol. And yes, Candy is the source of life, lmao. Especially Snickers bars... those are candies too...right? (looks around room) **Simpleplanfan188** - Ha, I know you'll flip on me. That's why I'm gonna make you wait a few more days. Though I already let you read the damn chapter.. Damn I need new ways of torturing people without getting my ass kicked in the process... lmao **TwiztedAngel **- Yes, a round of applause for you for being smart! (claps) lol. Now the tough part, trying to find a way to make Snitsky say his line...one frickin' line and I dunno where to put it..lmao

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

John shook his head slowly as the four continued down the hall. He glanced at Trish, who was cursing under her breath and staring at the ground. He sighed and glanced over at Christian, who was staring ahead of himself and seeming to space out. Stacy's arms were crossed and she was also walking in silence. John sighed again, this time louder to get someone attention. The silence was killing him.

"What, John?" Christian asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Nothing. I didn't say anyting. Did you hear me say anything cause I sure didn't hear me say anything." John smirked innocently, rubbing his elbow into Trish's side. Trish forced herself not to crack a giggle - or a smile. Christian shook his head as he smiled. "Okay, how about I tell us a lil joke?" John began. Everyone's eyes widened.

"NO!" They all shouted at the same time. All three knew how corny John's jokes were. John glared at them.

"Gee, what a way to get the party started..." He muttered. "Anyway... Here's the joke. A blonde girl gets on a horse. She hasn't riden a horse in practically her whole life but she decided to now becuase it was cute. As soon as she plants her ass on the horse's back, it starts running wildly. And I mean wildly." John paused to laugh, "So she screams and tried to grab it's mane, to no avail. So she goes to grab the reins but they don't help. She looks to the left and then to right and decides to leap for her life. She jumps but her foot gets caught in the stirrup. So now she's being dragged along the ground and she's screaming for help. And y'know what happens next?" John smirked, looking around him.

"No John, what happens next?" Christian asked boredly as he rolled his eyes.

"Frank, the Wal-Mart employee, comes over and un-plugs the mechanical horse!" John began to laugh at his own joke. The others only stared at him quietly. "Y'know... She's a dumb blonde and she's..." He stopped talking when Trish and Stacy narrowed their eyes at him.

"Not all blondes are stupid y'know!" Trish spat as she shoved him.

"Yeah, only the short, bitchy ones are..." Stacy muttered. Trish turned her attention to Stacy.

"What was that?" She demanded.

"Are you that short or blonde that you didn't hear me when I'm practically five feet away from you?" Stacy shook her head. John only eyed the two quietly.

"Uh... I think we should go back to being quiet..." John uneasily said, stepping between the two girls. Christian nodded in agreement.

"Fine by me." Stacy rolled her eyes. Trish glared but kept her mouth shut. The four approached the Principal's office. Stacy and Trish walked in with the two guys right behind them. Vince McMahon glared up from behind his papers. He smiled at seeing Trish and Stacy there.

"Ahh... My two favorite Cheerleaders. What can I do for you?" He asked, placing the papers down on his desk.

"They were sent down here by Ms. Fox for arguing. She sent me and John down with them incase anything happened." Christian explained as he eyed the room cautiously.

"What caused it?" Vince asked as Trish and Stacy took their seats infront of him.

"Well-" Christian was cut off by Vince.

"I meant for Miss Stratus to speak." Vince explained as he shook his head. Christian nodded as he looked at John quietly.

"Well..." Trish began explaining what happened in her own point of view. "...and then she started getting all upset at me because I got mad at her. And that's kinda what started it..." She finished, mumbling. Vince nodded as he watched Stacy shift uncomfortably.

"I see...Well if it was over something that stupid, I'm sure you two can make up. I'll be sure to talk to Erica and Jen about what happened and we'll straighten out everything. Trish, I think I can see where you're coming from. But... Did the girls elect you as the boss?" He paused as Trish shook her head. "Then I think you should tune down the leadership coming from your part. You're all supposed to be working together in this, not just having Trish as the leader. Stacy, I understand where you're coming from as well. But I suggest you ignore the people saying you two are together and just live with life as if they don't exist." Vince cleared his throat and watched the two girls nod quietly in response. "I'll be sure to find out who exactly it was that told Erica and Jen and all three will have a week's worth of suspension."

"Thank you, Mr. McMahon..." Stacy nodded as she stood up. Trish also stood up.

"Anytime, ladies." Vince smiled as he went back to his paper work. "You may all return to class now." He watched the four walk out of the room. "And people say I'm a bad principal...Pfft.." He shook his head, a wide grin on his face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Trish glanced over at Stacy once the four were all of the office. She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head slowly. "Stace..." Waiting for Stacy to turn, she continued, "I guess I was being a little too bossy and mean... and for that... I'm sorry... I just kinda figured everything would go as planned and that you guys didn't mind me telling you what to do." She shrugged. Stacy smiled lightly.

"Yeah, I guess I kinda over-reacted. It's okay. We were both being bitches about it. I'm sorry too..." Stacy shook her head. John and Christian glanced at each other, smiling. "Friends again?"

"No..." Trish laughed as Stacy's face fell. "We're best friends again." The small blonde pulled her best friend into a tight hug.

"Sooo..." John started to say as the four headed back towards their class.

"Whatever it is you want to say, no." Trish narrowed her eyes at him. John looked offended.

"I wasn't planning on saying anything!" He declared. Trish rolled her eyes. "Fine...Maybe I was. But it was good, I promise." He watched Trish shake her head.

"Fine. What?" She asked, smirking slightly.

"Well... I was wondering if you wanted to...y'know... Hang out some time? Maybe at the movie theatre this weekend at eight?" John asked, a smile on his face. Trish stopped smirking, a shocked look on her face.

"Uh... I..." She nervously glanced at Stacy, who was acting as if she wasn't paying attention. "Sure..." She shrugged casually. "Should be interesting..." John sighed in relief. The four entered the class room and took their seats, trying to catch up with the rest of the class.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh my God!" Torrie laughed as she shook her head, "I can't believe you two did that!" Trish only grinned as she shrugged. Lita looked a bit worried.

"But...You two are cool now...right?" She asked slowly as she sipped on her water bottle. Trish nodded.

"Yeah, Vince helped us talk about it and we talked it out. We're back to the old us again." She smiled. Lita sighed deeply.

"Good. I don't think we'd want to have to replace Stacy with JT..." Torrie smirked as she watched JT walk into the cafeteria with Erica, Jen, and the other Model bimbos. Ashley, who was following them with Miz, ran up.

"Ohmigosh!" She said in a hurry, placing herself next to Trish, Miz sitting next to her uncomfortably. "I totally saw what happened!"

"Who didn't?" Trish snorted, rolling her eyes.

"I can't wait to track down whoever wrote about you four in the newspaper! And when I do, which I swear I will, I will personally kick their ass!" Ashley declared, "But...Don't hold me to my word." She mumbled. Trish laughed. Torrie simply rolled her eyes. She grinned at seeing Stacy walk up.

"Hey Mrs. Reso." She playfully smirked. Stacy groaned and let herself drop next to Torrie.

"Don't even joke. Do you know how many people I had to ignore because of that?" She asked, shaking her head. "And then that Candice girl kept following me around and asking what I thought of differnet wedding dresses..."

"Wow..." Lita stared. "And to think what would of happened if you two were actually dating..." She shook her head. Stacy smiled.

"Then, I wouldn't mind it...cause...y'know, we'd be dating." She shrugged. Miz only coughed uneasily. "Hey Trail Miz." Stacy smiled as she waved at him.

"Trail Miz...?" Trish asked slowly. Stacy nodded.

"It's my pet name for him. Isn't it cute?" She smirked as Miz looked like he wanted to gag.

"Adorable." Ashley rolled her eyes as she patted Miz's head. "Anyway, have you guys seen Matt around?" She asked. "It seems I can never find him whenever he's with Jeff..." Trish laughed.

"I would try the guys' bathroom. Jeff's probably recoloring his hair because it doesn't go with his outfit." She explained. Ashley smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to totally go in there. I'm gonna go search for real. Have fun." She stood up and dragged Miz away from the group.

"I may of had my doubts about Ash, but she's a real cool girl." Torrie smiled.

"Told ya!" Trish exclaimed as she pointed at Torrie. The other blonde only shook her head.

"Hey. You haven't seen Randy anywhere, have you?" Dave asked as he sat next to Torrie. Christian and John sat next to him, all three seemed a bit worried looking.

"No. Why would we see him?" Stacy asked, rolling his eyes.

"Because technically, you're all still his girlfriends and we haven't seen him." John responded, smirking at Trish, who groaned.

"He's missing?" She asked, eyes wide. Lita only stared, eyes even wider than Trish's and her jaw slightly ajar.

"Yep. Totally ran out of class after you guys left. Mumbled something about some Alex guy or...girl...or somethin..." Dave admitted.

"That damn goat!" Stacy yelled out, pounding her fist on the table.

"I told you he was a perved goat! He's probably raping Randy as we speak!" Torrie declared. The guys just stared at the two for a while.

"Alex is a goat Stacy named at the farm the other day..." Trish filled them in. John nodded, trying to get the picture of Randy and a goat out of his mind. Dave coughed while Christian only stared in confusion.

"Did he say anything about where he was going?" Trish asked, hoping Randy wasn't going to do anything stupid.

"Not really. Just said that Alex person's...or goat's..." Dave paused to glare at Torrie and Stacy, "name and stormed out of class. Ms. Fox couldn't follow him because we were still in class and he was running..." Dave admitted with a shrug.

"I don't know anyone named Alex... Maybe it's a relative?" Trish sighed deeply. "Do you guys?" She turned her attention on her friends. Lita shook her head, worry in her eyes.

"Nope..." Torrie chewed on her lip. "Stacy?"

"Eh... Kinda." Stacy shrugged innocently as she stared at her nails. "Alex Shelley, a guy across town. He used to be my neighbor but he moved a couple years ago. He was really into video cameras and he had the coolest hair ever. It was like...dark brown but it had this totally hot blonde streak from the front to the-" Stacy was cut off.

"We don't care about his fuckin hair!" Trish snapped. "Where does he live now?" Stacy stared at them for a bit.

"All I know is that he's in TNA high right now." She shrugged.

"Well... We're going to TNA high then." Trish declared.

"What?" Torrie gasped. "Trish, WWE students don't belong there! We'll get jumped if we go there...or worse... They have alot of sick guys there! There was once this scary guy with a guitar that was getting all perved with me. Please Trish, let's not go." Torrie begged, not wanting to relive the memory. Trish stared at Torrie.

"Tor, we got to. It's our fault Randy's over there and we have to knock some sense into him." Lita spoke up. The others nodded in agreement. "Plus, isn't Jackie and Gail over there? You're friends with them..."

"Yeah, outside school!" Torrie announced, a pleading look in her eye.

"You don't have to go, Tor...But it would be nice if you did." Trish shrugged. "Whoever's going, we'll leave right after this period. Meet me out by...John's car." Trish nodded. The guys all nodded. Lita also nodded, still looking worried about Randy's sake.

"I'll go...But if anything happens..." Torrie trailed off, sighing deeply.

"Don't worry. I'll protect ya." Dave laughed. Stacy smirked at Torrie, who's face got red.

"Uh...Thanks, D...Dave..." Torrie stuttered as she gazed down at the table. Trish only smiled as she looked over at Lita.

"Cheer up, Li. We'll be okay there." She reassuringly put an arm around Lita's shoulders, thinking she was frightened to go to TNA High. Lita nodded, not really hearing what Trish was saying. All she heard were her thoughts, begging Randy to be okay...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Stupid line thing won't work. Ugh...Now I'm stuck with the 'X' thing again, joy...lmao. But still review k?


	13. True Confessions

A/N: **sdfdsfsd TAYLOR.CENA.** - Ugh, my plan so rocks, so shut up! lmao. Maybe if you continue kicking my ass, I won't stay at your house and I'll live in some crappy hotel until my family returns! lol jking. But I seriously gotta stop letting you read my stories before I post 'em... **DarkenMystery** - Yeah, I know that Jeff Jarrett was in the WWE. I just kinda made it so that if they were in TNA, they were in one side of town and WWE another. So they basically never really saw each other unless they knew each other before hand, y'know? (shrugs) But yeah, I really see where you're coming from. **Meant To Differ** - lol I totally hate you for having a Snickers bar and I don't. lol But yeah, I have school too. But not until September..(sighs) It sucks...**Hello-mrs.-Rita** - Thanks for the review.

Okay, sorry but I gotta put this story on hold. I'mma staying over Simpleplanfan188's house for this whole week. So I'm not gonna be able to update until then..lol Sorry

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

John eyed some people weirdly as he pulled up to the TNA High parking lot. He noticed Torrie shift uncomfortably while the others seemed not to notice the strange looks from the students. "Guess I should've taken the 'WWE High Rules' bumper sticker off my car, eh?" He jokingly said, trying to lighten the mood.

"What?" Torrie asked, eyes wide. John laughed.

"Chill...I'm joking." He smiled, but winced when Trish slapped his arm. He parked and the group all got out.

"John, you seriously need a bigger car..." Christian muttered as he stretched out his leg. "Dave was sitting on my leg the whole time and now it's asleep..." He pouted. Dave glared and slapped Christian upside the head. John rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you see Alex or Randy?" Trish asked Stacy, who shook her head.

"Not yet. I think we should check around back and then inside..." Stacy nodded.

"There's a back and inside...?" Torrie squeaked.

"No, they hold all of their classes in the front yard." John responded sarcastically. Trish slapped him again. The group then all headed onto the grass and towards the back. Two guys sat around a picnic table, smirking.

"Hey toots, why don't cha come over here and give me some sugar?" Scott Steiner whistled. Torrie's face paled as she walked closer to Dave, who wrapped his arm around her.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen..." Dave mumbled to her. Torrie could only stare. Trish smirked at Torrie and Dave, they were so cute togethr... Scott, along with Jeff Jarrett, walked up to them. Torrie froze as she closed her eyes, they were so not the people she wanted to chat with.

"Hey, I was talking to ya." Scott said deathly. Dave only turned his head and glared at Scott, only to see he wasn't talking to him and Torrie. Instead, he followed Scott's gaze over to Trish. Trish looked freaked out but she stood still.

"Well I obviously don't want to talk to you, so bug off." She said, trying to act tough.

"Look at the brain on this blonde." Scott laughed. Jarrett smirked as he shook his head. He scanned the others, resting his gaze on Christian. Christian only stared at Scott's giant arms, acting as if he didn't notice Jarrett staring at him. Jarrett shook his head.

"C'mon Scott, we have bigger fish to fry..." He muttered. Scott rolled his eyes and turned to leave when Stacy caught his attention.

"You seem to be familiar..." He pointed to her. Stacy froze, trying to think back. Lita only watched them, standing slightly behind John and Christian. "Middle school?" He asked. Stacy shook her head. "Grade school?"

"No...I visited here a couple months ago to talk to your principal about something..." Stacy rolled her eyes. Scott nodded.

"Hmp...I remember now. AMW saw you in the hallway...They said you were hot but...eh...I don't see anything good lookin about ya.." Scott shrugged and turned to walk away with Jarrett. Stacy's jaw dropped.

"What a jackass!" She exclaimed, glaring and not caring if he heard her. Trish tried hard to stop herself from laughing. Stacy glared at Trish now. "Shut up before I force ya to go 'give him some sugar'" She muttered. Trish nodded.

"Sorry...Just had to let it out.." Trish giggled. John shook his head while Christian continued to stare at Scott's huge arms. Lita stared at the grass, in her own world now. "So...you see Alex yet? Or Randy..."

"No. I'll let ya know though..." Stacy rolled her eyes as she walked ahead of Dave and Torrie and continued to look around. She spotted a guy with a soccer ball. He was bouncing it up on his knee, apparently showing off his skills.

"He's good..." Trish spotted him too.

"Pfft... I could so do that when I was in kindergarten..." John waved him off. Trish smirked.

"You so sure?" She asked. John nodded.

"Positive." He crossed his arms. Trish giggled a bit as they continued walking towards the guy, seeing as they were all following Stacy.

"Hey." Stacy smiled as they all approached the guy, who they now saw, was talking to another guy. The guy with the soccer ball stopped and looked at them, letting the ball fall to the ground.

"Hey?" He asked unsurely, looking at the other guy.

"I'm Stacy Keibler and these are my friends... We're kinda lookin for someone." Stacy admitted as she crossed her arms. Trish rolled her eyes, way to be polite and introduce everyone...

"Okay...I'm Chris Sabin and that's Sonjay Dutt. Who ya lookin for?" He asked. John stared at the soccer ball before picking it up and trying to do what Chris was doing earlier.

"Alex Shelley and Randy Orton. You see 'em anywhere?" Stacy asked as she played with a stray strand of hair. Chris's face darkened.

"Alex. I know him. He's probably over by the football field hanging with the Cheerleaders. Randy, I've never heard of him. Where are you people from anyway?" Chris asked. Sonjay stood up to go help John out. Dave was still talking calmly to Torrie while Trish laughed at John. Lita continued staring into space and Christian was staring at his hand like it was magic or something.

"WWE High." Stacy smiled brightly. Chris stared at her, eyes wide. He coughed and rubbed the back of his neck unsurely.

"You don't want to say that too loud... Some people here are a bit crazy and don't like other schools coming here..." Chris explained casually.

"Oh..." Stacy nodded. "Well...Thanks anyway and I'll be sure to tell Alex you helped us find him!" She grinned.

"Please don't..." Chris mumbled. That was the last thing he needed. He watched the group all head up towards the football field.

"Man, that John guy's a loser..." Sonjay mumbled as he kicked the soccer ball around. Chris nodded.

"Yep..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Alex!" Stacy yelled out happily as she spotted her friend. Alex turned around, video camera in hand, and smiled.

"Hey Stace!" He grinned as she jumped into his arms for a hug. "How ya been?" He asked as she took a step back.

"Good." She shrugged.

"Who are they?" Alex asked as he watched the others all walk up.

"My friends from school. That's Trish, John, Dave, Torrie, Lita, and Christian." She pointed them all out.

"Hey..." Alex waved.

"She was right...Your hair is so awesome!" Trish yelled out as she walked up to him. Alex blinked.

"Thanks?" He uneasily looked at them all. Lita was looking around wildly, Dave and Torrie were still talking and Torrie looked as if she'd just seen a ghost, John was mumbling something about soccer and how it sucked, and Christian was glaring at Alex. "They seem...nice..."

"I know! Aren't they?" Stacy smiled happily. "But uh, hey...You wouldn't happen to know Randy Orton, would ya?"

"Randy? Yeah, of course I know him! He's right over there." Alex pointed across the field. "Said somethin like he wanted to know how I did somethin and our bet's off...Then he just ran off over there..." He shrugged.

"Okay..." Trish nodded slowly. "I'mma gonna talk to him." She motioned to Randy.

"I'll come with!" Lita offereded. Trish nodded and the two girls ran over to Randy. Dave and Torrie sat on the bleachers and contiued chatting. John was talking to Christian about different ways to play soccer, but Christian was still glaring at Alex as if he murdered his best friends and family.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Randy!" Lita yelled out as she and Trish stopped running infront of Randy. The guy blinked, staring at them. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed.

"What do you want? To form some sort of attack on me? Well go ahead. I'll sue you." He declared, arms crossed. Lita sighed deeply as she stared at the ground. Trish narrowed her eyes back at him.

"Well, you gave us a right to want to kill you! You were cheating on us with three other girls without us knowing! You acted as if you actually liked us! You broke our hearts!" She shouted at him, clenching her fists. Randy rolled his eyes while Lita shook her head.

"Well it's not my fault you're all stupid blondes...and red head...!" Randy shouted as he continued glaring. Trish glared back him even more.

"But that's not why we're here..." Lita stepped in between them. "We got worried when you left..." She explained as she watched Randy cautiously. Trish huffed.

"He's still the same jackass from before. I say we wasted our time." She mumbled. Randy glared at her before looking at Lita quietly.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Dave told us before in lunch. He's even worried. It's not like you to just split in the middle of class." Lita mumbled as she crossed her arms and looked at him. Randy nodded. "Why'd you come here out of all places? We literally had to drag Torrie over here because she was scared to death..."

"I don't know. I wanted to find out who wrote about us in the newspaper. It wasn't supposed to be like that. Alex Shelley over there, dared me to date five girls at once and then dump 'em all on the same day. That was supposed to be today, actually. So I just split to go tell him that it was off. I figured that maybe Alex wrote about us in the paper because he told Jen and Erica and that he'd wanted me to lose the bet..." Randy sighed deeply, shaking his head. "Apparently, he didn't have anything to do with the newspaper..."

"So it was a bet that you decided to date us?" Trish yelled, once again glaring at him. Randy nodded. "You fuc-" Trish was cut off.

"Trish, please!" Lita begged. "Just go back to the others if you're gonna scream at him." She stated, pointing to the group. Trish glared at Lita a little but her face softened.

"Fine." She huffed and walked back to the group. Randy watched her walk away. Suddenly, he looked at Lita seriously.

"What? You're not pissed off like Stratus?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really...shockingly. I don't know why, I'm just not..." Lita looked at him, shrugging lightly. Randy nodded.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered. Lita nodded, frowning slightly.

"It's okay...I've done things like this in the past too...Just not in the newspaper." She laughed. She smiled at seeing Randy crack a smile too. "We'd better head over to the group..." She pointed over her shoulder to them. "Y'know...Before we get jumped or something for being from another school..." Randy nodded and the two headed back over.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So, they going out?" Alex asked, motioning to Dave and Torrie from his position on the other end of the bleachers. Stacy shook her head.

"Nope. But they look cute together, don't they?" She asked, smiling. Alex shrugged.

"I...guess?" He eyed the two quietly and then looked over at Christian who was still glaring at him. "What? You don't like me?" He jokingly said, smiling. Stacy glanced over at Christian, who sighed and averted his gaze to the sky. "Is...he always like this?" Alex asked Stacy in a whisper. Stacy shrugged.

"Not usually..." She mumbled back. She watched Trish walk up, looking pissed off. "Hey Trish!" Trish ignored her but plopped down in between Alex and John.

"Hey Trish!" John greeted warmly. Trish nodded lightly as she kept her gaze fixed on Randy and Lita. "Okay..." John mumbled to himself as he looked at Dave and Torrie. Hearing Alex talk, Trish remembered what Randy told them about him.

"So, you wanna hang out something?" Alex was asking Stacy. Stacy nodded.

"Yeah, totally." She grinned. Trish jumped up and pointed at Alex.

"You're the jackass Randy was talking about!" She declared. Alex just stared ap at Trish as he raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" He asked slowly. Stacy looked at Trish confusedly.

"Yeah, Randy was talking about this stupid bet thing you made! You were the one who dared him to date us all at once! Loser!" Trish kicked Alex in the shin and started to stomp off back towards John's car, not seeing a reason why she should stay.

"Trish!" Stacy yelled, following her. "What was that all about?" She demanded, spinning Trish around to face her. John and Christian got up and walked over to the two while Alex limped over.

"He's the reason why Randy did what he did! He's the one that told Randy to date five girls at once and then break up with them on the same day!" Trish explained, beginning to choke on her words. John glared over at Alex as he stepped closer to Trish. Dave and Torrie got up and walked over to see what was up.

"You did _what_?" John asked in a low, threatening voice. Alex uneasily stared at them all.

"It's not my fault Randy went through with it. Or that you were the ones picked! You should feel lucky!" Alex scoffed. Trish only stared at the ground, refusing to let the tears fall. John wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah, they should feel lucky that they were in some stupid bet where their hearts were broken." John rolled his eyes. Alex only took a step back.

"Alex..." Stacy stared at him, eyes wide.

"Look, I didn't know he was gonna choose you! I thought he was gonna choose a bunch of sluts from that stupid Model Search you guys have there!" Alex said in defense. Christian only glared deeply at Alex, wrapping an arm around Stacy protectively. Stacy shook her head.

"You thought wrong..." She mumbled. Torrie stared at Alex while Dave joined in the glaring.

"I can't believe you would do something that low..." Dave muttered. Alex only stared at the ground quietly, trying to think this over.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Woo...I think that this chapter was longer than the others...lmao. But I'm kinda getting back onto track with this story, lol. AMW that was mentioned earlier by Scott Steiner stands for America's Most Wanted. They're a tag team in TNA. So, most likely, if you don't reconize anyone, they're in TNA...lol Please R&R!


	14. Come Marching In

A/N: I am back! (breakdances even if I can't...at all) Hopefully you're all still with me. lol I learned something from staying over simpleplanfan188's house...I suck at pool. (sighs) I hit the ball and it went off of the pool table. lol I'm a talentless bimbo...well...scratch the bimbo. I'm a talentless whore..lmao. Eh...(shrugs) I missed typing and forgot how to type when I got home. Thankfully my mom lost her voice when she was cheering for my brother's baseball team. Yay! She can't scream at me anymore! (holy music) (coughs) Oh! Almost forgot! I saw John Tucker Must Die yesterday. In the beginning with the restaurant, it reminded me of my story but that movie's totally different like towards the middle, lol. I personally think that the end could've been different. Like...they continue being mean to him and break his heart and crap. lol (shrugs) Uh...Onto the story...I still love you people!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Everyone looked up, away from Alex and towards the voice. Torrie's eyes widened at the sight and stared. Randy and Lita were just standing there, staring as well. John moved closer to Trish, not trusting this guy. Christian did the same with Stacy. Alex only stared at the guy, smiling.

"Hey Nash!" He waved at Kevin Nash and Johnny Devine. Nash only crossed his arms as he and Johnny walked closer to the group.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nash asked again as he stared down at them.

"Just picking up a friend." John said as he motioned to Randy.

"Why was he here?" Nash looked at Randy evilly.

"I was talking to Alex." Randy responded, crossing his arms.

"Why?"

"Can we stop with the questions already?" Stacy groaned, rolling her eyes. "We were just leaving!"

"I have a right to ask questions when you're on my turf!" Nash narrowed his eyes at her. Stacy glared at him for a bit but averted her gaze to the ground when she saw how serious he was.

"Man, just leave 'em alone." Chris Sabin ordered as he walked up with Sonjay. John stared at the soccer ball some more.

"When did the principal die and make you boss?" Nash asked Chris as he towered over him. Chris just glared back up at him.

"Just back off and let them leave." Sonjay shook his head. Johnny glared at him.

"Just shut up." He said. Trish just shook her head at them all. John rolled his eyes.

"C'mon. Before we start a civil war, we'd better get going." He motioned towards the parking lot. Torrie could only stare at the guys as she and Dave passed them. John shook his head as he followed Dave and Torrie.

"Bye!" Trish waved at Chris and Sonjay before following John.

"Bye." Chris waved back at her but kept his gaze on Nash. Stacy looked at Alex quietly and shook her head, following Trish with Christian right behind her.

"See ya." Randy nodded towards Alex before walking away with Lita. Alex only watched them leave, shaking his head quietly as he turned his attention back on Chris and Nash.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Once they pulled back up to the WWE High parking lot and parked, Trish got out of the car. John eyed Randy but followed her.

"Well that was an interesting adventure, eh?" Dave asked, trying to lighten the mood. Randy just glared at him and walked away. "Okay..." Dave mumbled, looking at Lita, Christian, Stacy, and Torrie.

"Guess we should head back inside..." Stacy motioned to the school. Lita nodded.

"Yeah, my science teacher is totally gonna kill me." She sighed. "I'll catch up with you guys later." She waved and headed inside. Stacy waved.

"Well I'm off to Spanish. Time to fail another day." She laughed.

"You want me to walk you there?" Christian offered, motioning to Dave and Torrie while looking at Stacy. She looked at him oddly before looking at the other two.

"Oh...Yeah. Totally! Adios!" Stacy grinned, grabbing Christian's arm and dragging him inside. Torrie watched them run off.

"What do you have now?" She asked Dave as she looked up at him.

"Gym." He responded, shrugging. "You?"

"Tech." Torrie nodded. The two headed inside. "Thanks for protecting me back there.." She smiled softly. Dave nodded as he opened the doors to the school.

"No problem. I could've taken 'em if they tried anything funny." He watched her shake her head. "But um...hey.." He watched her look at him. "You wanna go catch a movie tomorrow? Like, just us..." He asked, crossing his arms. Torrie smiled up at him.

"Yeah. That sounds good." She nodded. Dave smiled. She looked at the door, seeing she was at her Tech. room. "Well I gotta run before I get in more trouble. See ya later." She gave him a quick hug before walking into class. Dave grinned and walked towards the gym.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So... are we still trying to kill Randy?" Stacy asked Trish half jokingly as the two headed back towards Trish's house after school.

"I don't know. I think so... right?" Trish looked at Stacy oddly.

"I guess. But...he seems to be kinda upset about what he did." The taller blonde shrugged. Trish stared at the ground in thought.

"Yeah, but it was because of a bet that he went out with us in the first place." Trish pointed out. Stacy nodded.

"I know but..." She trailed off as the two approached Trish's house. Stopping in her tracks, Stacy stared. Trish glanced up from the ground and narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"I wanted to say sorry." JT stood up from the steps on the porch.

"Sorry? I think it's a bit late for sorry. You wrote about everything - everything private - in the newspaper with those whores Jen and Erica!" Trish exclaimed.

"I know! It was wrong and stupid! I'm sorry." JT shook her head. Stacy rolled her eyes.

"Just leave before we call the cops for trespassing." She pointed to sidewalk. JT sighed deeply and brushed past them.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." She mumbled. Trish ignored her and headed inside with Stacy, who was watching JT out of the corner of her eye. Trish slammed the door behind her and headed into the kitchen.

"Just when things were looking up." She muttered, grabbing a bag of chips.

"I know." Stacy agreed as she sat at the counter. Trish sat next to her,opening the bag. "What are Lita and Tor doing?"

"Lita was going somewhere with her family and Tor was going to the mall with Maria." Trish shrugged casually. Stacy nodded.

"I still can't believe Alex was in on it" She mumbled. Trish sighed. "I've known him like ever since kindergarten and I wouldn't never thought he would stoop that low."

"Some people change." Trish ate a chip as she stared at the counter. "But did you see how protective Dave was of Torrie?"

"I know!" Stacy grinned. "They are so hooking up some day." She laughed. Trish nodded.

"And she kept cuddling up to him. Imagine if they were going out." Both girls smiled, thinking about their friend.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"But Dad!" John exclaimed, jaw dropping. "I have plans this weekend!"

"I'm sorry, John! But we've been planning this all year long." His dad sighed.

"Can't it be next weekend?" John asked desperatly.

"No. Just sacrafice one weekend of your life for me, please." His dad pleadingly asked. John ran a hand through his hair, looking away from his dad.

"Fine. I'll just reschedual." He muttered, walking away and out of the room. John's dad shook his head and sighed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Trish glanced at the caller ID on her phone. "Hold on, Stace. It's John." Stacy grinned at Trish as she watched her pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Trish." John greeted from the other line.

"Hey, John. What's up?" She asked as she played with a strand of hair. Stacy only grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"Listen, you know how we were gonna go to the movies this weekend?" He asked slowly.

"Yeah..."

"I've kinda got to reschedule... My dad has this work thing going on and he needs me to come with him." John explained.

"Oh..." Trish's face fell. Stacy looked on in interest, only hearing Trish's side of the conversation.

"So I was thinking... Wanna do it tomorrow night? I'm free..." John shrugged casually. Trish smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you then." She nodded.

"Aiight. See ya then."

"Bye, John."

"Bye, Trish." Trish hung up as soon as he said that.

"Well..." Stacy urged her.

"John has to cancel this weekend..." Trish paused as she watched Stacy's face fall. "But we rescheduled for tomorrow night." She grinned.

"Oh my God, Trish!" Stacy hugged her tightly. "That is so awesome! What are you wearing?" Trish rolled her eyes at her.

"What I normally wear." She shrugged.

"No! Trish, this is bigger than just a hanging out thing. You guys are meant to be so I am going to get you something hot from the mall. You wait right here and I'll be back!" Stacy hopped up from her chair.

"Stacy! You don't even know what size I am!" Trish yelled after her.

"You're a size four in the waist, medium shirt, and a size seven and a half for shoes!" Stacy shouted over her shoulder before running out the door. Trish shook her head as she fell back into her chair, defeated. Once Stacy was on her way to the mall, there was no stopping her...

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Another chapter down, go me! lol For Trish's clothing sizes...I don't think their correct, unless I'm a lucky guesser...lmao I know her shoe size is correct but her waist and shirt...not so sure. lol


	15. Double The Fun

A/N: **SimplePlanFan188** - lmao. Yes, but I like spelling it like that. I forgot about that...(looks around) Uhm..Can I ask what your head itching has to do with the story? Read your review and you'll know...lmao. **OMGtheALIENSandTORNADOES** - Lmao. We're both losers who ca write, go us. But you're better, pfft. Lol. Glad I made you read this story? I'm glad you made me read your story, it's really good. Yeshum, I see we didn't die from that thunderstorm. I'm waiting to see that picture you made of the girls and people, then I shall show you what they look like. I honestly don't really know what Randy won...(looks at Alex) Guess the blonde's going to his head...Hmm...lmao. You should definatly start watching wrestling again. **xx-chaingang-killer-legs-xxx** - Lol, thanks. I'm a good updater, I updated the day after you reviewed. Don't cha feel loved? lmao.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stacy walked into the mall, a wide smile on her face. She pushed her hair behind her ear as she continued on down towards some of the better clothing stores. Finally spotting one, she headed inside and towards the skirts rack.

"Hey, isn't that the girl who was trying to kill Randy Orton?"

"Yeah, it is. It makes me sick what some people do over a little mis-communication." Another girl whispered. Stacy glanced over towards them and rolled her eyes. It was Amy and Milena from the Model Search. She chewed on her lip from anger, but continued to search for something for Trish, trying her best to ignore them.

"Hmm..." A voice next to Stacy sighed. She turned and looked, seeing Torrie and Maria there.

"I don't know. It doesn't scream 'I'm Torrie Wilson and I want you'" Maria shrugged at the skirt Torrie was holding.

"Yeah..." The blonde placed it back on the rack and continued searching.

"Torrie?" Stacy blinked. Torrie looked over.

"Hey, Stace!" She grinned. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for clothes for Trish..." Stacy motioned to the clothes. "You?"

"Looking for clothes..." Torrie stated like it was obvious, because it was. Maria looked at Stacy.

"Hi." She waved. "Listen, Tor. I'm gonna go head to the shirts." Torrie nodded and watched her walk away. Stacy ran a hand through her hair as she continued to search for a skirt.

"Does this look good?" Torrie asked suddenly as she held up a blue jean mini skirt. Stacy glanced over at Torrie.

"Yeah, totally." She nodded. Torrie beamed.

"Thanks." She watched Stacy pick up a black tinkerbell mini skirt. "That would look awesome on Trish. What does she need it for anyway?" Torrie asked as the two headed over to get some more clothes.

"She has a date with John tomorrow." Stacy grinned.

"Oh my God! Really?" Torrie gasped. Stacy nodded.

"I mean, she claims it isn't a date but I so know it is. You can see it in her eye. What are you looking for clothes for?" Stacy asked as she smiled. Torrie shrugged.

"I'm going to the movies with Dave tomorrow." She smiled as well.

"Aww... Good luck." Stacy began searching for a shirt.

"Thanks. It's funny, we're both going to the movies tomorrow. Maybe we'll bump into each other?" Torrie shrugged casually.

"I know! That would be kinda scary." Stacy nodded. Torrie laughed and the two continued searching.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

The following day after school, Trish stood infront of her mirror, staring at herself. She spun to the side and then back to the front. "I don't know, Stace..." She began talking into the phone.

"Trish, chill. I thought it was hot and Torrie agreed. Just wear it. Any guy would love it if a girl wore that on a first date. The guy at the check out counter was totally checking the outfit out and commenting on how much of a lucky dog the guy that I was going out with was..." Stacy paused to laugh, "But I told him that it was for my friend. So, if you see a sixty plus year old guy checking you out and talking about your outfit, tell him you're my friend." Stacy laughed. Trish shook her head.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to look for an ancient guy checking me out." She rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna go. See ya." She then hung up. She sighed as she looked in the mirror. The outfit Stacy chose was the black tinkerbell mini skirt, knee high black boots, a tiny green sleeveless shirt, and an even tinier black fish net top over the green shirt. Trish didn't feel comfortable at all, but she didn't have time to change. She was debating on whether or not she should just change really fast or leave it as it was, when the doorbell rang.

"Here goes nothing..." Trish muttered as she opened the front door once running down the stairs. John stood there, jaw dropped.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Torrie grinned at herself in the mirror. She was wearing the blue jean mini skirt, black high heeled boots, and a pink halter top that was a bit low. But it wasn't low enough she had to worry about an outfit malfunction, which was good. She laughed at her thoughts and sighed. Hopefully Dave would like it.

She went to run a hand through her curled hair but paused, not wanting to mess it up. Dave wasn't even here yet. Maria had dropped by earlier to help with her hair and comment on her outfit, but left about twenty minutes ago. Torrie let herself fall onto her bed as she gazed longingly at her door. She glanced at the clock and it seemed to not move, as if taunting her.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the doorbell rang. Torrie hopped up and ran to it, pausing before opening it. She didn't want to make it seem like she had been waiting. Finally, after regaining her cool, she opened it slowly.

"Hey Dave." She greeted. Dave looked up from the ground and his jaw instantly dropped.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Trish smiled up at John as they walked into Theatre Seven. He was busy trying not to stare at her too much, since it might wind up scaring her off. She shook her head at him as they found their seats. "I'm gonna go get a drink and popcorn. You want anything?" John asked before he sat down. Trish sat and crossed her legs.

"Uhm...Coke?" She asked, smiling. John nodded and ran off to go get them. She sighed as she let herself lean back into the seat. He was hot _and_ polite. She closed her eyes and grinned into nowhere.

"Hey, babe. Do I know you from somewhere?" Edge asked smoothly as he slid into the seat behind Trish. She groaned and looked at him.

"I'm in your class smart ass." She smirked. Edge raised an eyebrow.

"Which one?" He asked.

"Pretty much all of them." She shook her head slowly and finally noticed Christian sitting behind him. "Hey." She waved at him.

"Hey." He waved back as he leaned foward to talk.

"What are you doing hanging with this loser?" Trish asked as she jerked her thumb in Edge's direction.

"Eh... We've been friends since kindergarten." Christian laughed he shoved Edge, "Can't ditch him now."

"Loser." Edge mumbled as he shoved Christian back.

"No Stacy? Aren't you two usually here?" Christian asked as he rolled his eyes at Edge.

"I ditched her. She's probably staring at her phone, waiting for someone to call and get her out of that Hell..." Trish laughed at the thought. "I'm with John tonight."

"Ooh. Trishy got a date with Johnny Boy?" Edge smirked as he leaned even more foward.

"If you lean anymore foward, you'll be on your ass on the ground." Trish smirked at him, "But then go ahead, I'll laugh my own ass off." Christian snickered at that while Edge leaned back into his chair, mumbling something about blonde bitches. Christian watched John come back.

"John's here. Me and Edge'll leave ya alone." He winked as he stood up from his chair.

"Thanks." Trish smiled at him as she watched him drag Edge away to find new seats. John sat next to Trish.

"Okay. Here ya go." He handed her the soda.

"Geeze, when they say large, they mean large." Trish laughed, seeing as she could barely fit her hand around the paper cup. John laughed.

"Must be why their prices are so high." He smiled, shaking his head. Trish just grinned at him as more people walked into the theatre.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Torrie glanced over at Dave as they sat in their seats, getting their food and drinks on their way in. She looked up at the screen, not seeing anything playing yet. "Thanks." She smiled. Dave looked over at her.

"No problem." He winked. "I had nothing better to do than take my best girl friend to the movies." He shook his head. Torrie sent him an odd look at the word 'girl friend'. Feeling her gaze, he sighed, "I meant...Lady friend... Y'know...friend that's a girl?" He chuckled nervously. Torrie smiled at him, shaking her head.

"I'm sure you did." She sipped on her Sprite drink. She looked over and spotted Trish and John sitting in the middle rows while they sat on the right area of rows. She spotted Edge and Christian heading over towards the other side of the theatre. "They are so cute together." She mumbled.

"Who?" Dave asked he looked at her.

"Trish and John." She motioned to them. The two were currently laughing, Trish trying not to choke or spit out her drink. Dave smiled wide at this.

"Definatly." He nodded, eyeing them a bit more before looking at Torrie, who was gushing over them. "So, do you like the Pirates Of the Caribbean series?" He asked, not thinking of something better.

"No, I just came to see the second movie because I wanted to be with you." Torrie sarcastically said.

"Really?" Dave smiled as he began to wrap his arm around her chair. Torrie giggled.

"No. I like the series but I also wanted to be with you. So, I guess it's my lucky day." She smiled, placing her drink in the cup holder. Dave winked at her.

"It's a lucky day whenever you're with me." He said in a fake Randy attitude. Torrie only laughed.

"Okay, now you just sound self-conceited." She playfully shoved him.

"But hey, you gotta love me." He shrugged aimlessly. Torrie looked at him a bit, a smile on her face.

"Of course..." She said, watching his face disappear into the darkness as the lights dimmed and the movie began.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh my God! That movie was freakin' awesome!" Trish shouted as her and John exited the theatre.

"I know!" John agreed.

"But I hate the ending. They made the hot guy get eaten by the crakken thing..." Trish sighed deeply. John shook his head as the two walked out towards the sidewalk.

"Don't worry, he'll be back in the third movie." John reassured her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Trish only laughed, pretending not to notice his arm since she didn't really care about it.

"I hope so. He's the best one out of all the characters. Trish Sparrow..." She sighed in a dreamy voice.

"Ugh, now you're after pirates? What has Randy done to you?" John laughed as he watched Trish roll her eyes, smiling.

"He's a hot pirate." She smirked. "Unlike that Burchill guy..."

"Hey, don't be dissin' Paul. He's a good guy." John shook his head.

"I know. But Jack's so much hotter!" Trish laughed. The two continued walking towards John's car. They finally got in and drove off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"That was such a good movie! A little loud but good." Torrie nodded as her and Dave got in his car.

"Yeah. I am so seeing the third movie." He laughed.

"Definatly." Torrie agreed. The two sat in silence as Dave pulled out of the parking lot and towards Torrie's house. Finally pulling up to her driveway, Dave looked at her. "Thanks. I had a really great time." Torrie smiled. He nodded.

"Yeah, me too. We should do it again sometime." He agreed. Torrie smiled.

"Yeah." She glanced at her house and then at him. "Bye." She gave him a quick kiss, shocking both of them, and then ran into her house. Dave stared at where she used to be sitting in awe, shock, amazement, and joy...but mainly love.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Trish glanced over at her house. "Thanks. I had a great time tonight." She smiled. John grinned at her as he walked her to her front door.

"No problem. I had fun, too." John winked. Trish giggled.

"I'll see ya tomorrow?" She shrugged. John nodded.

"Yeah, tomorrow definatly." He smiled. Trish nodded.

"Okay." She stared up at him while he stared down at her. She slowly went onto her toes and brought her lips to his. John gave into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her, she wrapping her arms around his neck. Trish pulled back a while later. "Bye..." She then walked into her house before he could say anything else.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Woo! Two new couples formed! I am so damn good! (hi-fives myself) Now that's just sad..lmao. So now we have a Trish x John, Torrie x Dave story! Now to get Stacy and Lita hooked up with someone that you all know they'll be hooked up with. Lita's may be difficult but hey, I'm gonna do it. Please R&R!


	16. Keep Me To My Word

A/N: **Duhhh.** - Do you ever sign in? lmao I loved your dream, it was very random. "MELINA'S DEAD!" lmao, my favorite part only because it was so random. I personally think Melina's okay, she actually can wrestle unlike Candice and (squirms uneasily) Layla...ugh...and Kristal..lol You theif...It's Kiddie Dough too, not Play Dough dtupid.

**Captin Charisma Fanatic** - Lmao, thank you thank you (bows) Did I update soon enough? lol

**Meant To Differ.** - Woo! Have fun meeting him! I only met Christian back in June, but hey, it completed my life. lmao. Christian's not my nationalty as far as I know unless he's like French-Canadian and not like pure Canadian...(stares) lol I know, the title's so much better on Edge than Cena..he's a title hog..lmao. And if I don't live for saying that about Cena, be sure to send the cops to SimplePlanFan188's house. Chances are she's the one who killed me, after all she stabbed me with a hook and scissors just because I was ignoring her...lmao.****

**Kage-Ookami Megumi (WTF?) **- lmao, I am so not asking about the name. I hate how you're so damn smart and I'm not...But I shall be smarter than you in Guitar...and when I become a Diva/Rock star, you'll be jealous..lmao jking. Yes you are very lazy but you don't suck..(pats back) And I don't care what the fuck the goverment says about my undying love for the sexiest men alive (cough) Christian Cage, Edge, Alex Shelley, Jeff Hardy, Brian Kendrick, Paul London, Jay from Summerland, The Miz, and Chris Sabin (cough)

**xx-chaingang-killer-legs-xx** - lmao, yesh. Love is definatly in the air...but kinda with the wrong people in this chapter..uh oh. lol

Woo! I'm thirty bucks richer and 4 heart attacks closer to death! Lmao, me and Simpleplanfan188 were looking after my neighbor's animals. They have a horse (Blue), fifteen sheep, guinea hens, a dog, and chickens. Well, we get to the house at like eight something. We would've been there earlier but I was being a cranky, sleepy bitch and wouldn't get up off of my bed because I was tired and had a nice dream. So anyway, we go into Blue's little area and I go to clean out his stall. Simpleplanfan was behind me and apparently walked out. Suddenly, something pushed up against me and I was about to yell at her and I saw it was Blue, not her. I got so scared...lmao.

Then the excitement continues (joy). We walked to the chicken coop and I looked into it for eggs to collect. Suddenly, this big fat chicken flies down and almost lands on my head. I screamed and Simpleplanfan laughed at me...So mean. lmao. But that's not all...Then we heard gun shots because someone was hunting nearby. I got scared and was all, "No! This is private property!" and all. lol Then the excitement of my morning continues when we hear a dog barking. We saw this big yellow thing run towards us and apparently my neighbors came home early. They scared me so badly because we weren't expecting anyone to come. Especially when me and Simpleplanfan are standing there, poking sticks into the chicken cage and trying to open the little chicken door. But all in all, it was fun. lmao.

And another thing, This school year may not suck after all. Me and Simpleplanfan188 are in like all of the same classes! WOO! Shall be interesting..(winks) Teachers are in for hell..lol. But she may ditch me for her other friends are some point...so sad. I'm so unloved. lmao. Now, not like you people care about my personal life or anything, onto the story before I make you all fall asleep on your keyboards for being bored about my life!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stacy picked up the phone excitedly as it rang for the third time on Friday. She put it to her ear and smiled. "So, how did it go? What happened? What did you do? Did you two kiss?" She asked quickly as she ran up the stairs and to her room.

"What?" Chris asked from the other line. Stacy stared at her phone for a bit and blinked.

"Who's this?" She asked slowly.

"Chris Sabin. What's up, Stace?" He leaned back into the couch as he smiled into the phone. Stacy raised an eyebrow as she sat on her bed quietly.

"Oh my God...You killed Trish and now you're tyring to hook up with her best friend! Not gonna happen psyco!" Stacy yelled into the phone. Chris winced at the sudden loud noise and glanced at Trish, who was tyring her best to hold in her laughter. The blonde grabbed the phone from him and snickered.

"Calm down! I'm still alive." Trish laughed. Stacy stared at the wall of her room for a long, quiet time. "Stacy?"

"Why is he there?" Stacy asked as she shook her head slowly. Trish shrugged.

"He's helping me with my Science." She said innocently. "I got a big F on that last test and my parents'll kill me if I don't raise my grade."

"But he's in a different school. Not a different class but a _different school_." Stacy rolled her eyes but grinned.

"I know. But we learn the same things." Trish waved her hand. Stacy groaned.

"So, what happened between you and John and the movies?" She asked. Trish glanced over at Chris, who was flipping through the channels on her TV.

"I'll tell you later. I gotta go study. Talk to ya later!" Trish hung up quickly before Stacy could even say 'okay'. Trish sighed and put her feet up on the coffee table.

"So what are you studying exactly?" Chris smirked at her as he finally settled on MTV Hits.

"Shut up." Trish slapped him in the back of his head. Chris rolled his eyes and rubbed his head.

"That was cold."

"I know." Trish winked. The two sat in silence for a bit and listened to a couple songs. "Ugh. Them again?" Trish wrinkled her nose in disgust as Danity Kane appeared on the screen. "They've only been on like...all friggin day long." She then shut off the TV. Chris glanced over at her.

"So...you ready to do this or not? Cause I have to get to Sonjay's in three hours." He stood up and stretched. Trish chewed on her lip as she looked out the front window from her spot on the couch.

"Yeah. My parents aren't gonna be home for a while." She stood up. Chris smirked.

"Don't worry. I'll hurt ya only a little bit." He winked and grabbed her wrist. Trish giggled before following him out of the room.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stacy groaned as she fell back onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. "I'm so damn bored!" She declared. Rolling over, she looked at her Beta fish. "Trish is with Chris 'studying', Torrie is with Dave, Lita is M.I.A. and the guys are all busy." She pouted. The fish only continued to swim in circles. Hearing the doorbell, Stacy jumped up. She ran down the stairs and threw open the door, not paying attention to who it was.

"Great. I'm alone and need human contact and you're the one that comes to my rescue?" Stacy raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms. Alex only sighed deeply.

"Stacy-" He began.

"You're the last person I want to see." She said simply as she glared at him. Alex shook his head.

"C'mon. Just give me some time to explain what happened." He went to touch her shoulder but she pulled back.

"Alex, you hurt me."

"Not technically," Alex pointed out, "it was Randy." Stacy glared at him before averting her gaze to the ground. Alex sighed again. "Just please come with me. I want to apologize. I had no idea Randy would pick you and your friends, let alone go through with the bet." He looked at her sympathetically. Stacy gazed up at him quietly. She chewed on her lip in thought for a couple minutes. "Please?"

"Fine. But any funny buisness and I'll walk home to get away from you if I have to." She threatened. Alex nodded, saluting as if in the army. Stacy couldn't help but giggle as she shook her head and closed the front door. "So, where are we going?" She asked as the two got into his silver Honda Insight. Alex shrugged as he started to pull out of her driveway.

"I was thinking the park?" He looked at her. Stacy nodded, not really caring right now as she watched the scenery pass by quickly. Alex sighed deeply and ran a hand through his awesome hair. Maybe talking was a bad idea...

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Trish gazed up at Chris, who was smirking. "Did I hurt you?" He faked sympathy. Trish only rolled her eyes as she rubbed her ankle some more.

"Yeah, you jackass. Since when did you become Mr. Macho Man and decide to push me away from the ball?" She asked, glaring at him. Chris let himself fall next to her in the grass.

"Since you tripped me earlier. I'm your coach and you tripped me. Show some respect, woman!" Chris shoved her shoulder. Trish yelped as she fell on her side, leaving Chris laughing at her. Trish pushed herself back into her original position as she stretched out her legs. Chris looked at her some more. She could feel his breath on her face.

He put his hand up on her cheek as he looked into her eyes. Trish could only stare back at him as he closed his eyes and leaned closer to her. She closed her eyes as she felt his lips connect with hers passionatly. He pulled back a bit later, leaving Trish wide eyed.

"...Wow..." She stared at him. Chris could only put on half a grin. "Where'd that come from?"

"Trish... I offered to help you learn soccer because well..." He tried to find the right words, "I love you."

"But you only met me a couple days ago." She shook her head, forgetting about John and everything that happened at the movies. Chris shrugged.

"You believe in love at first sight?" He questioned innocently. Trish smiled half heartedly at him as she nodded. Chris glanced at his watch at remembering Sonjay. "I gotta run. But uhm...Same time tomorrow?" He asked, hopping up.

"Yeah. No pushing this time." Trish giggled as he helped her up.

"I'll try to remember that." He pecked her on the cheek and ran off and out of her backyard. Trish could only stare after him. Her eyes widened as a memory dawned on her. John...

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lita bowed her head down to look at the concrete as she walked to the very familiar house. She looked up and approached the front door, ringing the doorbell. After hearing some yelling and running, the door finally opened. Randy raised an eyebrow at Lita.

"Yeah?" He asked. Lita sighed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to...y'know...hang out?" She asked slowly. Randy eyed her a bit.

"Sorry, I'd like to live through the day. You probably have Dave, John, and everyone ready to jump me where ever you go." He rolled his eyes and went to close the door. Lita stepped in the path of it.

"No! I swear, Randy. I just want to hang out. Y'know...talk?" She looked at him pleadingly. Randy looked away from her.

"There's nothing to talk about, Li. I only dated you for a bet, get over it. I never loved you, let alone like you. I admit you looked hot at the Big Splash, but you're just some chick. Go write in your diary about this event to remember it always if you want." Randy told her, glaring. Lita only stared at him, eyes wide.

"Randy-" She was cut off by the door slamming in her face. Even if she didn't want it to happen, tears formed in her hazel eyes. He never liked her? Not even as a friend...? She brushed the tears away so that no one could see she was crying. She bit down on her bottom lip, trying to console herself. He was just some guy. Why should she waste her breath - or tears for that matter - on him? Just because she loved him didn't mean he loved her. She should've known by now that love wasn't for her after what happened between Matt and Edge. She sighed deeply and hurridly walked to her house, hoping no one saw what just happened.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stacy crossed her arms as she watched the ground pass by under her feet. Alex continued to stay quiet as the pair walked down the path in the park. He shook his head, his hair falling over his eyes. "Stacy..." He trailed off. Stacy only acted as if she didn't hear him. "You've been my best friend since kindergarten. Why are you so upset with me? I told you everything about the bet!" He turned to look at her as he stopped walking. Stacy glared up at him.

"You want to know why I'm so upset? You should know! You should've known that Randy would do something that low. You should've known that Randy would choose cheerleaders. He's the fuckin' quarterback, Alex!" She yelled at him, receiving glares from other people for disturbing the quietness. Alex only glared at her.

"Well sor-ry!" He rolled his eyes, "I guess I thought he only went for sluts, him being a player and all." He crossed his arms. Stacy only held her steady glare. "But I guess I was right, huh?" He smirked. Stacy's jaw dropped, but she quickly closed it and glared.

"I don't even know why we were friends." She spat, "You're all high and mighty. I bet you didn't even like me all those years." She challenged. Alex studied her, a smirk still on his lips.

"I think the reason we were friends is because you were madly in love with me." He crossed his arms and his smirk got even wider as he watched the color drain from Stacy's face.

"No!"

"Uh, if I remember correctly, and I do, you were all obsessed about the 'cute boy in class' being your neighbor all through kindergarten and up until eighth grade. Then I moved and I think you still have a thing for me." He looked at his nail out of nothing better to do. He began scratching at the black paint on it, seeing it was coming off. "The reason I hung out with you is because you were my neighbor and you were pretty cute." He shrugged and continued with his nail. Stacy only continued glaring at him. He was right...but she didn't need to admit that to him. Not knowing what else to do, she raised her hand and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell?" Alex yelled out as he rubbed his cheek. Stacy just turned and headed back towards her house, staying true to her word that she would walk home if she had to. He reached out and grabbed her wrist. "What is your problem?"

"You are!" She yelled at him, tears coming to her eyes. She was fighting with her best friend, but she wasn't sure if he was even her friend right now... "Just let me go." She tried to get his tight grip off of her with her other hand.

"I tell you what you wanted to hear and you _slap_ me?" He narrowed his eyes at her. "How am I your problem? Huh? Tell me or I'll pound you, but maybe if you do tell me I'll still pound ya." He looked at her deeply. Stacy only looked at the ground, but winced when he tightened his grip. Now people were giving them _really_ odd looks. She drew a shaky breath.

"You're my problem because I still love you! Are you happy? Can I go now?" She screamed at him, her voice cracking towards the end. She closed her eyes at feeling a tear slide down her cheek. Alex's face softened as he stared at her, but he apparently forgot about his hand crushing her wrist.

"Stace..." He shook his head slowly as he went to hug her.

"Back off!" Christian walked up to the two and shoved Alex. The shorter guy only stared back at him in anger. "I saw what happened. Just go back to TNA where you belong." He demanded as he glared. Alex shook his head slowly again, finally letting go of Stacy's wrist. She could only stare at how red it was with her blurry eyes.

"We're talking here. Go annoy someone else." Alex stepped up to him. Christian rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, pretty extreme way to talk." He shoved Alex harshly, causing him to land flat on his back. "Go find some TNA slut to boss around." Christian focused his attention on Stacy as he started to lead her away from Alex, who was only staring with his jaw dropped at what just happened.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Trish hugged the pillow from the couch to her chest tightly, eyes closed. Lita sat next to her, curled up in a ball and just staring at the wall as tears slid down her cheeks. The blonde kept replaying what happened over and over again, but she couldn't process why it happened. Chris told her he loved her and she agreed that she loved him...But she loved John, didn't she? She let out an exasperated sigh and fell deeper into the couch.

Lita shook her head as she thought about what happened with Randy. She made a fool out of herself infront of him and most likely people that passed the two on the sidewalk. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, but that only made the tears come faster.

Stacy walked into her house and flopped onto the couch inbetween Trish and Lita a bit later. She looked at each and raised an eyebrow. "What are you two doing here?" She asked quietly.

"We're upset and needed to talk to someone." Trish explained, seeing she was the only one not crying. "And it looks like you need to talk, too." Lita glanced over at the other two. Stacy only shrugged.

"Yeah..." She nodded, "What do you need to talk about?" She looked at Lita, seeing she looked more upset than Trish. Lita drew a shaky breath.

"I went to talk to Randy about what happened and I found out he never liked me. Not even as a friend or acquaintiance or anything." She hugged her knees.

"Aww..." Trish reached over and hugged her tightly. "We like you." She said, trying to lighten the mood. Lita cracked a half smile.

"What about you, Trish?" Stacy asked, sighing. Trish ran a hand through her hair.

"Me and Chris were out in my backyard because he was teaching me soccer moves and crap when he told me that he loved me. I told him I loved him back and we kissed. But I forgot about John that whole time, so it's not like I did it on purpose." Trish explained as she tried to smile. Lita weakly smiled at her. "What about you?" Trish looked at Stacy, as well as Lita.

"Me and Alex went to go talk and crap and I told him that I still loved him though he was at TNA. Then he was being a big jerk and Christian came and the two ended up fighting." She explained, shaking her head.

"_Still loved him_?" Trish repeated Stacy's words with a raised eyebrow.

"Long story. What ever happened to you two studying?" Stacy asked Trish about Chris with a sigh.

"Uhm...We were studying soccer?" Trish laughed weakly. Lita shook her head.

"So basically, you're caught in a love triangle, you caused two guys to fight, and the guy I love doesn't love me?" Lita pointed at each girl as she said it. The other two nodded.

"Wait...you love him?" Stacy asked Lita, staring at her. Lita's face turned red.

"Isn't it obvious how she's still nice to him?" Trish shook her head. Stacy smiled at Lita.

"Aww..." The three stayed in silence for a bit.

"Damn, Torrie's lucky that she has Dave and they love each other." Trish said suddenly, remembering the blonde.

"Lucky bitch." Lita mumbled. Stacy laughed lightly. They were right, Torrie _was_ lucky she didn't have her own mess happening right now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Go me! Chapter down in like...two hours...(looks around) lmao. Damn I have no life. But please R&R so I can have some sort of life and know people out there love me...lol


	17. Second Chances

A/N: **SimplePlanFan188** - Lmao, congratulations on actually signing in. (claps) You still need to help me with my new story title and crap. (pokes)

**Hello-mrs.-Rita **- Lol, thanks.

**Shaema1614** - Lol, I'll definatly take your idea of jealousy into consideration. Maybe it'll be Lita's own little plan. lol

**xx-chaingang-killer-legs-xx** - Don't worry...Your questions'll all be answered probably by the next chapter. (pats back) lol As for Trish taking soccer lessons...(looks around blankly) I guess she wanted to teach John, seeing as he sucks? Meh...I dunno to be honest. lmao

**Shadow-Wolf Goddess** - Lol, thanks for the freakishly long review. (nods slowly) I know, it's always their playlist and them making their music video. I swear, I had their 'showstopper' song stuck in my head all night long. lol Sadly I didn't watch the VMA's...Anything weird happen? lol Yes, Alex has kick ass hair. It's like...sexy...lol

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Trish stared at the ringing phone for a while the following morning, debating on whether to pick it up or not. Deciding the latter, she chewed on her lip and listened to her answering machine message.

"Hey, you've reached my phone, obviously I can't get to the phone right now. But leave a message and I'll get back to ya ASAP. Love ya!" BEEP!

"Hey, Trish...uhm..." It was John. Trish's heart beating seemed to be the only noise as she stared at the phone, "I see you're not there right now...But I was wondering if you were still alive. My dad dragged me to Massachusetts last night and I haven't heard of ya since school. Maybe when I get back we can hang or go out sometime. Okay...Bye." He then hung up. Trish closed her eyes tightly and leaned back into the couch, trying to think. The phone rang again. She didn't bother to even glance at the phone this time.

"Hey! Guess what?" This voice was different. It took her a few minutes to think of who it was. "I gotta cancel for our plans this afternoon. Lost my soccer ball-" Chris paused to laugh at his own stupidity,"- and I don't think you have a ball. So...Yeah. SHUT UP SONJAY! Uhm...I'm gonna go now. Call me back when you can or just drop on by my place. No! Sonjay, put my dog down! It doesn't swim! Me and Sonjay are hanging by my pool. DON'T DROWN TRISCUIT!" The message ended there. Trish guessed Chris hung up and went to go save his dog from his psycho friend. She cracked a half smile and shook her head.

"Great timing, Chris." She mumbled with a roll of her eyes. She stared at the phone for a bit longer. It wouldn't hurt just to stop by and hang with him, right? It's not like they were gonna go off and pull a Randy or Candice act. She stood up and walked to her room to get changed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lita laid on her bed, staring at her ceiling. She was blasting her radio to drown out her sorrows. 'When There Was Me And You' from High School Musical was playing. She didn't really like the song but it made her think about Randy. She blinked back tears. She couldn't cry. She promised herself she would't cry over him anymore.

"Amy! Turn down that racket!" Her father shouted as he banged on her locked door. Lita, in response, just turned the music even louder. It was blasting her ear drums but she could care less. Music helped her think, and right now she needed to do alot of thinking. She barely heard her dad banging her door now. He seemed to notice it as he sighed deeply and walked away.

Lita closed her eyes and slowly began to sing along to the song. It was fairly easy to remember these words. Suddenly, there was loud banging on her door again. She pretended to ignore it as she continued to sing.

"Lita?" A voice called. It wasn't her dad's this time though. She paused in mid chorus and pressed her radio off. Rolling onto the ground, she opened the door. Her eyes widened at seeing Randy there, looking guilty. "Look, can we talk?"

"Thought there was nothing to talk about." She used his own words against him. Randy cringed and invited himself into her room. He sat on her bed and watched her sit next to him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean some of the things I said. I really did like you, but nothing more. You're a good kisser though." He paused to smirk his signature smirk. Lita's eyes narrowed at him.

"Are you just here to make me feel bad?" She demanded. "Because you're doing a pretty good job." Randy stared at her for a while.

"No...I want to apologize. I don't do it too often." He shrugged. Lita rolled her eyes but nodded for him to continue. "You want to go get something to eat? You look ready to bite my head off." He joked. Lita averted her gaze to the ground.

"I don't know..."

"C'mon. I wanna make it up to you." He gave her a pleading look. Lita looked at him quietly and sighed.

"Fine." Randy grinned and pulled her to her feet.

"You'll love Olive Garden." He walked out of her room, dragging her behind him. Lita could only nod and grab her shoes before she was shoved out the door.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stacy sat down on the grass on her front lawn, her i-pod playing. She closed her eyes and leaned her face up towards the sun, thinking about what had happened. She was so confused by Alex. It was like he was two-faced. She sighed deeply and continued to listen to the music, hoping to be left alone for the rest of the day. Trish wasn't answering her phone and Lita wasn't home. And she didn't exactly feel like calling Torrie incase her and Dave were doing something and she ended up ruining it for them.

Alex ran a hand through his hair and studied her for a bit from his spot on the sidewalk. Chewing on his lip quietly, he decided to go and talk, try and apologize for yesterday. He walked over to her and sat next to her, clearing his throat to get her attention. Stacy opened her eyes at feeling someone's prescence. She looked over at him and almost screamed.

"What are you doing here?" She narrowed her eyes at him and paused her i-pod. Alex gave a guilty smile.

"I wanted to apologize." He admitted with a shrug.

"Well save it. I don't need your apology." She spat. Alex sighed.

"Yes you do. I talked to Dave before. Torrie told him that Lita told her you were upset..." He paused for a moment. Stacy only continued to glare at him, "...over me."

"I wouldn't even waste my breath for you anymore. So just bug off." She turned her head away from him and watched some girls from school walk by.

"Just give me another chance, Stace. I'm sorry for what I said and if you could just-" He was cut off.

"Another chance? Alex, I gave you so many chances over the years." She turned back to him. Alex stopped talking and studied the grass.

"Please, Stace. I really missed talking to ya ever since I moved across town. And then we start seeing each other again and you get all pissed off at me. Do we really have to end our friendship because of a bet?" He asked seriously, looking at her deeply. Stacy just studied his face. He looked upset.

"It's not about the bet anymore. Try remembering what happened yesterday and put yourself in my shoes. You've changed, admit it." She shook her head and watched some leaves float in the wind.

"Okay, I admit I changed. But I can change again. I need you to give me another chance. You're my best friend. Maybe even more, who knows?" He sighed and put his hand on her hand. Stacy watched him for a while but then suddenly jerked her hand away.

"What I need is for you to leave me alone." She glared at him and began to listen to her music again. Alex opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out. He stared at her pissed off face and averted his gaze to the grass again. Giving up, he stood up and walked away. Stacy watched him leave, tears coming to her eyes again. She was doing the right thing...right?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Trish peeked over Chris' fence and smiled at seeing him laying on a chair by his in-ground pool getting a tan. She pushed open the gate and walked in towards him. The radio was blasting and Sonjay was floating on a raft in the middle of the pool. Triscuit, Chris' dog Trish guessed, was staying far, far away from Sonjay and the pool. Chris looked over at her and smiled.

"Glad to see you're still alive." He joked and patted the chair next to him. Trish smiled and sat on it.

"Wow, killer party." She sarcastically said.

"I know." Chris smirked, "The alcohol's coming in a few hours." Trish laughed at that. She watched Sonjay float for a bit.

"Is he sleeping?" She asked, pointing to him. Chris shrugged.

"I dunno. Probably. That guy sleeps like a rock." He smiled. Trish just grinned and shook her head. "So, what's new?" He turned his attention back on her. Trish looked at him and shrugged.

"Nothing much. I still suck at soccer and my ankle still hurts." She glared at him. Chris only grinned even wider.

"Aww...You want me to kiss it for you?" He put on a fake sympathetic look. Trish nodded and acted as if she were mad at him. She thrusted her leg out towards his face.

"You see that bruise? That's from you, you ass." She pointed at her ankle. Chris snickered.

"Guess you can't Cheer for a while, eh?" He studied the bruise. He did a pretty nice job on her.

"Damn right I can't. I'm gonna have to elect Stacy or Torrie Head Cheerleader if this thing doesn't go away by Tuesday." Trish pouted. She liked her job as Head Cheerleader. She got to be the leader and tell everyone what they should do and everyone really liked her. Everyone said she was the best Head Cheerleader since Dawn Marie left.

"Maybe you're just not cut out for soccer?" He shook his head and poked at her bruise.

"OW!" She yelled and put her foot back down, slapping him in the back of the head. "I am so cut out for soccer! I could do any sport you name!" She glared at him.

"Okay. Fine, wrestling match. Me vs. you." He smiled at her and fixed his bathing suit a bit. Trish's face paled.

"W...Wrestling match?" She echoed. Chris nodded seriously.

"You said you could do any sport I named. Sonjay has a wrestling ring in his backyard. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we wrestled so I can kick your ass."

"My ankle..." She pointed. There was no way in hell she would get in a ring and actually wrestle. "Plus, I don't wear those trampy outfits, sorry to burst your bubble." She smirked. She'd seen her dad watch wrestling and he would get all excited whenever the Divas would come out. They wore basically nothing.

"Pfft...Ankle shmankle. You can wrestle with one leg if you had to. Plus, I think you'd look pretty hot wrestling in that." He raised his eyebrows in interest at her bikini. Trish's jaw dropped as she covered herself as best she could with her hands.

"Pervert." She glared. Chris only laughed.

"So how 'bout it? If you win, I'll quit bugging you and I'll be nice. If I win, I get to continue being an ass according to you." He smirked at her. Trish shook her head, smiling. "Oh, and also if I win, you have to be my date to my dad's wedding." Trish stared at him for a while. "Deal or No Deal?" She could only look over at Sonjay for a while.

"Deal." The two shook hands and stood up. "Think he'll be up by the time we get back?"

"Nah. He'll know where we went. He can still hear us I think..." Chris studied his friend and then headed to his gate. Trish looked around and followed him, hopefully this'll be quick and painless.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: So things are kinda lookin up. Lita and Randy are talking, Alex and Stacy still pretty much hate each other, and Chris and Trish are going to wrestle...But a surprise is lurking around for someone. Damn..I gotta do something for Torrie and Dave...Maybe something good so that everyone's lives don't suck...(blinks) Hmmm...Wow, this story kinda got off topic, eh? But I still enjoy typing it. It may end soon though, cuz now that everyone knows and everyone's being paired off...But don't worry, some aren't the final couples. Please R&R!


	18. Love Burns Strong

A/N: **Meant To Differ.** - Lmao, I have that show here, too. Damn that show gets me frustrated cuz I never know what's the right case...(sighs) DAMN YOU! How can you have a Snickers bar and tell me without giving me some? That would be kinda cool though...like...Internet shipping. lol I'm such a dork. And is me making you blush a good thing? lol I kinda have a soft spot for them. Did you not see how cute they were on RAW in the 6-man tag match? Awh!

**WHODOYOUTHINK.I 3JOHNNNNNNN...** - (stares quietly)

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Trish climbed in between the black ropes, looking around the squared circle cautiously. Chris glanced at her and smiled, shaking his head. He walked to the turnbuckle and leaned back.

"You know how to wrestle?" He asked, knowing it was mostly a no.

"Nope. But I know how to fight. My dad made me take self-defense and crap when I was younger." She shrugged. Chris nodded.

"Then use that knowledge." He pused back his hair.

"But I only use it in emergencies." She pouted, so not wanting to do this.

"Just come on." He rolled his eyes and walked towards her. "Ready, set...Go!" He grinned, crossing his arms and eyeing her. Trish only sighed deeply and watched him. He watched her, waiting for her to make the first move. Trish kicked him in the shin, not knowing what to do. Chris yelled out suddenly, not really expecting it, and fell to the ground and grabbed his leg. Trish smiled.

"Still think I can't beat you?" She asked and looked down at him. Chris glared at her and stood up.

"That was a lucky shot." He stretched out his neck and ran at her. There was no way he was gonna lose to a chick that didn't know how to wrestle and there was no way he was going to his dad's wedding dateless.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lita watched Randy look around the restaurant. She cleared her throat and continued to play with her fork boredly. Finally, their food came and Randy grinned. He watched Lita start to eat a bread stick

"So, Lita..." He started and cleared his throat, "You still upset about what I said?" He asked, not really knowing what else to say.

"Maybe." Lita merely shrugged innocently as she eyed him. Randy nodded and sighed. "You don't just tell someone that you never liked them and expect them to be fine with it." She pointed out.

"I know, I know." Randy nodded slowly. "But I'm really sorry for that. I was just confused and thinking about everything. Like, how everyone found out about the bet and then you showed up at my house asking to hang out..." He trailed off.

"It was those bitches Erica, Jen, and JT." Lita spat and sounded angrier than usual, which was barely angry. Randy studied her.

"Mm..." He ran a hand through his hair. "Is Mr. McMahon doing anything about them?"

"Yeah. He said he was going to talk to them. We're having some assembly on Monday, too. Something about Respect." She shrugged and absent mindedly began to twirl her hair.

"Joy...Uhm...Are the other girls still mad about what happened?" He asked. No girl had really ever hated him before.

"I'd say Trish is. Torrie's with Dave so I think she's over it. Stacy has her own problems." Lita said without really knowing what she was saying. Randy nodded. He watched some people walk by. An uncomfortable silence drifted around in the air between the two. Lita studied the table and Randy studied other people. Neither knew what to say next.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stacy chewed on her lip as she eyed the house infront of her. She had a feeling this was a bad idea. She pushed her hair behind her ear and walked up to the front door. She raised her hand to knock but paused at hearing people talking. She headed towards the gate and peeked over it. Spotting Alex and a few other guys, she opened it and walked towards them.

"Man, just forget about her. Plenty of other girls'll go out with you." Johnny Devine waved Alex off.

"Yeah. What about that Jackie chick? Or...Gail or So Cal?" Kevin Nash raised an eyebrow. Chase Stevens and Andy Douglas nodded.

"I guess so." Alex shrugged and sighed, staring at his shoe. Stacy finally reached them and took notice of who the others were. She chewed on her lip in thought again and looked at Alex.

"Speak of the devil." Chase mumbled to Andy. The dark haired guy nodded. Nash eyed Stacy quietly while Johnny put his head in his hand.

"Alex...Can I talk to you?" Stacy took some time to eye the other guys, "Alone?" Alex only stayed silent as he absent mindedly began to scratch at the black paint on his nails.

"Anything you need to say to him you can say infront of us, babe." Nash said stiffly as he wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders. Stacy glared at Nash quietly but stared at the grass at seeing the other guys glare at her. It would so not be the highlight of her day if she got jumped here.

"Alex, please?" She gave him a pleading look and touched his arm. Alex looked up at her and sighed. He nodded and pushed himself up.

"I'll be back, guys." He mumbled. Stacy gave a half-hearted smile and led him towards the other side of the yard. Alex crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to talk.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Trish groaned as she hit the mat. Chris only shook his head and slid down to get the three count. Trish was in no mood to move. She felt sore from falling so much and just laid there, waiting for him to delcare himself the winner.

"Ha, guess what?" He smirked at her. Trish only eyed him.

"You won?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yep. And guess what else."

"Uhm..." Trish couldn't think straight.

"You get to be my date this Wednesday." He grinned now, still laying and just staring at her. Trish only stared up at him, a faint smile on her lips.

"I guess so. But hey...I kinda have to tell you something..." She trailed off and was about to begin again when he cut her off.

"Wait, let me talk first." He started, "Trish, I find it really awesome how we've been hanging out and things lately. You're pretty much the only girl who I've hung out with in years. So I was wondering...Do you wanna go out sometime? Like..besides my dad's wedding." He asked, grinning widely.

"As in...a date?" Trish asked slowly, eyes wide.

"Yeah." Chris nodded. Trish could only stare at him. She looked at the look on his face and he seemed so happy. She just couldn't bare to ruin it and cause him to be all upset. She nodded.

"Yeah...Totally..." Chris grinned even more before leaning down and kissing her passionatly. Trish kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Trish?" A voice yelled out suddenly. Chris looked up from Trish and raised an eyebrow. Trish looked at the upside down person in her point of view and gasped, her face paling. She rolled over and stood up, her hand rushing to her mouth.

"Hi, John..." She mumbled with a small wave. Chris stood up and wrapped an arm around Trish, not too sure what John was doing at Sonjay's house. John shook his head as he walked up to the two.

"What are you doing?" He asked, eyes narrowed. Trish gulped and tried to think up an excuse.

"What happened to you being with your dad all weekend?" She asked slowly and climbed out of the ring. Chris followed her, eyeing John unsurely.

"He came home early. Answer my question now. What the hell are you doing?" He asked, anger clearly in his voice as he glared daggers at Chris. Chris only stared back at John, eyes wide.

"He was teaching me how to wrestle." Trish said quietly. It was the half truth.

"By sticking his tongue down your throat?" John asked as he kept a steady face. Trish only stayed silent. Chris chose this time to speak up.

"Look, it was no big deal, okay? It's not like it meant anything." He shook his head. "Trish, I guess I'll see you on Wednesday." Trish nodded, watched Chris walk away, and eyed John. She rubbed her back painfully.

"John, trust me. Please. I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you." She walked closer to him.

"But you did." John's look softened a bit at seeing the pleading look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. It was just the moment and all. It didn't mean anything to either of us, just testing. Please, John, believe me..." She gave him her best puppy face. John rolled his eyes but nodded his head.

"Yeah. I guess so. Just, don't do it again, aiight?" He asked and kissed her forehead. Trish nodded, smiling lightly.

"Aiight." She tried her best to copy him. John smirked and wrapped an arm around Trish's waist.

"You wanna go get some coffee?" He asked as the two headed back to Trish's house.

"Yeah. Just let me get changed, k?" She watched him nod. She was so lucky he was understanding or else her face would be non-existant right now...

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Forget what I said earlier, okay?" Stacy shook her head. "You just don't give me time to think, Alex. Everywhere I turn now, you're there." She watched him frown.

"Maybe I should just leave you alone then..." He shrugged. Stacy eyed him. "The guys have been bugging me about ditching them for you and the other WWE students lately. Maybe it's better if I just stay in TNA and find someone there, right?" He asked quietly, now staring at the ground. Stacy shook her head.

"No. I still want to hang out with you and things, but you have seriously got to control your anger. When you flipped out on me yesterday, you sared the shit out of me." She admitted. "But I still want us to be best friends, nothing more; nothing less. Atleast for now." She gave him a half smile. Alex nodded slowly so that his hair was now in his face. Stacy studied him, feeling guilty now. She was even confusing herself now. Yesterday she told him she loved him and today she wanted to be just friends?

"I understand. No probem." He sighed, sounding a bit upset. She nodded.

"I'd better go. I'll see ya sometime soon, k?" She watched him nod again. She glanced over his shoulder towards the other guys and shook her head. "Bye." She pecked him on the cheek and walked away. Alex watched her leave, shaking his head slowly as he headed back towards the guys.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Torrie placed herself next to Lita on the couch in her living room. The red head only sighed deeply. "You're so lucky, Tor. I mean, you and Dave aren't having any miscommunication. Infact, we haven't heard much of you ever since you and Dave hooked up." Lita looked at her. Torrie shook her head slowly.

"No...Me and Dave are having a rough patch. That's why I wasn't here. My parents sent me to my grandma's house to relax and get away. But I was going to talk to him when you came in." The blonde explained. Lita only stared at Torrie for a while.

"You could've came to one of us. We're all having problems right now."

"I would've felt awkward making people listen and help me out with my love life when theirs sucks as well." Torrie shrugged as she sighed.

"True..." Lita nodded. There was a sudden knock on the door.

"It's open." Torrie yelled. It was probably one of the other girls.

"About time you got home." Dave mumbled as he walked in. Torrie stared at him, eyes wide.

"Dave?"

"Torrie..." Dave walked over and took notice of Lita. "I think we need to talk."

"Uhm..." Lita looked around the room quietly. "I just remembered that I was supposed to go meet Candice at her place...Bye!" She stood up and then hurridly ran out the door. Torrie watched her leave.

"Yeah...We do." Torrie nodded. Dave sat down next to her.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said a couple days back. I honestly didn't know it was your sister. You two look so much alike." He quietly said. Torrie only nodded. "If you'd like to, I know this nice little restaurant downtown." He looked at her, hopeful. Torrie smiled softly.

"Yeah. Just no more hitting on my sister." She giggled. Dave winked.

"I'll try not to." He said jokingly. Torrie playfully shoved him. Life was good.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Woo, Torrie's back. lol John and Trish are straightened out. Alex and Stacy are straightened out and Lita and Randy are...eh..lmao. Maybe they'll get together in a couple chapters. (shrugs) Well...Please still R&R!


	19. Misconceptions To A Friend

A/N: **Rationa** - Lmao, Glad you love it. I would've updated over the weekend but noooo I got gronded for something my brother did...lmao and I think you'll like the ending lol...unless you're a Randy or Christian fan...(slowly stared at ground quietly)

**Shadow-Wolf Goddess** - Lmao/lamo! I know it was corny but hey, I couldn't keep those two apart..though I just thought of a great idea...DAMN I HATE MYSELF! Ugh...lol I should've had Trish tell John at the dance (that none of you know about unless you read this or the next few chapters in advance) and him go all ballistic 'must kill Chris'. Lmao I like your hair..but it's not as cool as Alex's...pfft..LMAO

**WhoDoezYaThinkk?** - Oh...my...God...You have no life at all to complain to me about having to think. lmao (shakes head slowly)

**xx-chaingang-killer-legs-xx** - Yep, Trish is VERY lucky or she'd be like...dead...I know John's one guy I wouldn't want to piss off no matter how much I hate him now...lmao. And yeshum, just like Rationa, I think you'll be happy with the outcome of this story unless you like Christian or Randy..(winks) Just a heads up..lol

Omg! I am soooo happy! I got to touch Jeff freakin' Hardy yesterday at a RAW house show! That's 2 hotties down, 9 to go! lmao. Edge was there too...I was like the only one cheering for him though and he started screaming at the guy behind me...lmao Oh and I found out that I like the Spirit Squad and they're my buddies now...(gasp)

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Trish smiled at John as she sat in a random seat in the front row at the assemly on Monday. John smiled back at her as he sat a couple seats down. Stacy, Torrie, and Lita all sat next to Trish while Christian, Dave, and Randy sat next to John. Vince looked around at the seats filling up. He kept his gaze on Jen, JT, and Erica, who were sitting in the front row as well. Once he was sure everyone was there, he cleared his throat.

"I would like to thank you all for coming here today. It has come to my attention that three of our studnets here have made a huge mistake. It was something totally disrespectful and they're here to apolagize for it." Vince watched the students for a bit, "Erica, Jen, JT...Please come to the front." He motioned to where he was standing. Jen groaned but forced herself to stand up. JT numbly followed her, keeping her gaze on the ground while Erica just walked quietly. Vince handed Jen the microphone and walked to the side.

"Uhm...Yeah. I'm sure all of you know what situation he's talking about." Jen started and tried to smile. She watched some kids nod. "So, not that we want to do this but...I guess it's the 'right thing to do'" She air quoted and shook her head. Trish just glared at JT mainly. Torrie rolled her eyes, Lita just stared blankly, and Stacy pretended to pay attention.

"We're sorry." Jen rolled her eyes. "But hey, how many people here enjoyed reading that article?" She smiled at seeing alot of people raise their hands. "So, girls, you really don't have anything to be ashamed about." JT shifted uncomfortably while Erica stared at her nails.

"Bitch." Trish mumbled, just loud enough for the three girls in the front to hear. Jen snapped her head in Trish's direction.

"You have something to say, Stratus?" She asked, glaring. Trish rolled her eyes.

"No, just continue on your little lie, Miss Bitchy Slut." The small blonde grinned innocently. Lita only stared at Trish, eyes wide. Their principal was standing right there! Jen's jaw dropped.

"You bitch!" She shouted, clenching her fists and dropping the microphone. Vince raised an eyebrow at this. Stacy shook her head slowly. Figures Trish would start something. Trish stood up and walked over to Jen.

"Like you should be talking? I don't use someone to snoop around and spy on other people and then write about them in the newspaper." Trish shoved Jen back. Jen glared at Trish as she shoved her.

"Well atleast I have the brains not to think that someone as hot as Randy would actually go out with someone as low and hideous as you." Jen snapped back, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Randy slid down into his seat and sighed. John glared at Jen silently.

"That's it!" Trish suddenly yelled out, tackling Jen to the ground and throwing wild punches everywhere. Jen screamed as she tried to hide her face.

"JEN!" Erica yelled out, jumping back with her hand over her mouth. JT could only stare.

"TRISH!" Torrie screamed as she ran up and tried to grab Trish off of the unsuspecting girl. Stacy tried helping Torrie out.

"Girls! This is enough!" Vince yelled as he ran in-between the two and seperated them.

"She started it!" Jen whined as she tried fixing her hair. Vince glared at her. Trish glared as she tried to break free of Torrie and Stacy's grasps. Lita stood behind the three, eyeing the situation cautiously.

"Jen, Erica, JT...I want you all in my office _now_. Trish...go to your next class. I'll chat with you later." Vince shook his head as he sighed.

"This isn't over." Jen mumbled darkly.

"I wouldn't like it any other way, skank." Trish muttered back to her. Jen growled and stalked out of the room, quickyl followe by JT and Erica.

"This assembly is now over. I want all of you back in your assigned classes for fourth period." Vince looked around at the students before exiting and following the three girls.

"Trish, are you okay?" John asked as he walked up to the girls. Trish nodded as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm fine, but Jen won't be soon." She mumbled before shaking her head slowly. Torrie sighed as she watched Dave, Randy, and Christian all walk up.

"Just lay off. It's in the past, okay?" John raised an eyebrow as he put his hand on Trish's shoulder. Trish glared but her face softened.

"I'd better get to class." She mumbled before brushing past John and the guys to get to her Cooking class. Stacy sighed deeply.

"I'd better follow her, make sure she doesn't rip someone's head off." She chuckled and followed.

"Uhm...Yeah. Me too." Torrie followed Stacy quickly, dragging Lita with her. The guys all eyed each other quietly. Dave shook his head.

"Girls are weird." He mumbled, knowing what the others were all thinking. The other three guys nodded and they all walked out of the room, heading to their next class.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lita sighed deeply as she closed her locker shut as the last bell of the day rang. Turning to face Stacy, she shook her head quietly and ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't know. I mean, I do but I don't."

"Li, I honestly don't know what to tell ya. But if I were in your situation, I'd make him _want_ to fall for you." Stacy winked as she leaned against a locker. Lita raised an eyebrow.

"I've tried that. I've asked him if he wanted to hang out. I've told him what he wanted to hear..." Lita shook her head and slid down to the floor, leaning her head against the locker behind her. Stacy slid down next to her. "But he doesn't seem interested at all."

"Look, when I say make him want to fall for you, I mean make him jealous. Go out with another guy and see if he'll crack." Stacy shrugged. Lita stared at her for a bit.

"But then I'll be dating someone when he actually wants to go out with me. Plus, it wouldn't be fair for that other guy." She shook her head slowly. Stacy rolled her eyes.

"Who cares if it's not fair to him. As long as you get the guy in the end..." She trailed off, blinking quietly. "Oh God...I'm sounding like a slut now." She mumbled and let her head fall backwards into the lockers. Lita giggled to herself. "What I'm saying is, tell the guy that you're not interested in him. Tell him your plan and maybe he'll go along with it?" Lita could only stare at Stacy.

"Maybe I should've asked Trish for advice..." She mumbled.

"HEY!" Stacy shoved Lita, smirking. Lita laughed. "Trish is still P.O.'ed over the assembly and don't even think about asking Torrie."

"I know, she doesn't enjoy listening to our problems." Lita sighed deeply. Stacy nodded as she stared at her nail. Lita watched some kids pass and the hallways get emptier and emptier. Silence filled the air between them. Lita fidgeted nervously as she watched Stacy space out.

"But who would want to help me out?" She asked suddenly. Stacy looked at Lita quietly.

"Huh?" The blonde shook her head, rubbing her eyes tiredly. Lita sighed.

"Who would be willing to give up their dating life just for me to use them?" Lita repeated with some different words. Stacy shrugged and watched some guys walk past, watching the two girls.

"Uhm..." She trailed off, tryring to think. "How about Miz?" Lita gave Stacy a look of disbelief. "Fine...He likes Ash anyway...What about Jeff Hardy?"

"I can't see him even as a fake boyfriend." Lita shook her head. Stacy groaned as she looked over to the doors. Watching a person walk up towards them, she raised an eyebrow.

"Christian?"

"Christian?" Lita asked, thinking her friend clearly lost her mind. "I couldn't use Christian...He's too nice and not even my type." Lita gave Stacy a look, only to see the blonde was staring. Christian approached the two girls.

"Hey. You two need a ride?" He asked, noticing they were about the only people in the hall right about now. Lita gazed up at him silently. Thinking this whole idea over.

"Yeah, totally." The red head stood up and dragged Stacy up as well. "But uhm...can I talk to you over there?" Lita pointed down the hall a bit. She would feel awkward doing this, even if it was _just_ Stacy and she seemed in her own little world right about now.

"Uh...Sure." Christian shrugged and let Lita drag him away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Trish sighed deeply as she picked up a soccer ball and bounced it up on her knee. Glaring into the grass, she let the ball fall to her ankle and rest on her joint. She groaned and kicked it into the air, sending it flying over the fence.

"Damn ball." She mumbled darkly and walked over to her gate. She undid the latch and came face-to-face with Chris. She stared at him, her other thoughts suddenly disappearing.

"Hey. Seems like you lost something?" Chris chuckled and held out the ball. He rubbed the side of his head painfully.

"Uhm...Thanks." Trish hesitantly grabbed the ball out of his light grip and hugged it silently. Chris ran a hand through his hair.

"So, are we still up for that date?" He asked quietly, not really sure after seeing the whole Trish/John scene. Trish sighed and pushed her hair back.

"I...I honestly don't know. I mean, I know it was horrible of me to lead you on like that and all, but...I have a boyfriend." She admitted and watched his face fall. "Me and John have been dating and he had to go somewhere over the weekened. That's why I had so much free time." She chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. Chris' face twisted down into a deep frown.

"All this time..." He muttered. Trish felt tears well up in her eyes, she didn't even know why. She never thought of the two as more than friends...right?

"I'm so sorry! But, you made me have so much fun and I had a great time. John slipped my mind!" She grabbed onto his arm, letting the soccer ball drop to the grass with a soft thump. Chris closed his eyes and turned his head. "Please forgive me!" She begged, letting the tears fall now. She honestly didn't care if he saw her crying now. Chris turned back to her and his face hardened.

"Trish, I can't believe you'd do something like that! I loved you and you said you loved me too." He glared, "Y'know what? Just don't talk to me anymore. If I have to see your face again, I'll kill myself." He turned on his heel, ripped his arm from her grasp, and walked back to his car.

"Chris!" Trish yelled out, feeling rooted to her spot. She watched him start up his car and speed off. She hugged herself, staring at the ground quietly as the tears came even more. She couldn't believe he took it that hard.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Well...some people are being straightened out. But...eh...Lita's plan ain't so straight. lmao. Dun dun dun dun. Please R&R!


	20. New Announcements

A/N: **IHeartEmoBoyz **- (stares quietly) (uneasily steps away) You need some mental help...

**Jasmin63** - Lmao. Alot of drama, but isn't that the best part of a love story? Lol. (grabs chair and throws again) I can't believe you'd say that! You whore! Jking, lmao. But I think JT had the most normal outfits and she seemed really into it. Layla...I'll say she's flexible and stuff but I just don't like the girl. I don't know why...

**Meant To Diffah.** - Lmao, I hate Cena. No...more than hate him. He needs to just go away to Smackdown! where he won't interfere with the sexy guy. (sigh) I gave him the happy ending sort thing cuz I like Trish. It would be nice for her to be happy, of course. lol I hate you for touching Edge...But I wish I could touch Edge in more places than his hand...(winks) Lmao. Simpleplanfan188 got to touch Edge...and Kenny! Or Mikey...or Mitch...or Johnny...or Nicky...(shrugs) But I hate her for that...(sigh) lol Damn you're obsessed to not wash your hand for 2 weeks? I claimed I would never wash my hand after I touched Christian and I ended up doing it...Damn I suck..lol

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Trish stared at her dinner unhungrily. She nervously glanced up at her dad who was drinking some water. She sighed deeply and poked at her mashed potatoes, not feeling up to eating or doing anything at all. Her dad looked at her and raised an eyebrow. He opened his mouth to say something when the phone ringing cut him off.

"I'll get it." He announced and walked over to the phone on the counter. Trish watched him walk away and pushed her plate from herself. She watched him aruge with someone over the phone, probably one of his co-workers. Shaking her head, Trish ran up the stairs to her room to try and sleep. Like there was anything better to do when you felt crappy?

Jumping onto her bed, stomach first, she sighed deeply. She inhaled the scent of lavender on it and breathed out. She did it a couple more times, trying to relax herself.

"Ugh!" She finally gave up, seeing it was making her more upset. She couldn't believe Chris had just left like that! She closed her eyes and rolled onto her back, tyring to let her mind wander away from the subject of John and Chris.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stacy continued to eye her phone warily. Chewing on her lip thoughtfully, she finally punched in the number she was debating on calling. Pushing her hair back, she placed the phone to her ear, wincing at each ring. She sighed, figuring no one would pick up. Just as soon as she was about to hang up, there was a sudden

"Hello?"

"Hello?" Stacy turned her attention back fully to the phone. There was a bit of silence. "It's Stacy..."

"Oh! Hey, Stace." Christian smiled into his phone and shook his head at whatever his brother was saying. "What'cha need?"

"Uhm...I kinda have a question for you..." Stacy trailed off, not too sure about this now.

"Okay..."

"W...What exactly did Lita ask you today in school?" She asked. It wasn't like Lita actually was going out with him, right? There was another uneasy silence, besides laughing in the background on Christian's half. Most likely his brother. "Hello?"

"Oh...sorry. Uhm...Today in school...What did Lita ask me?" He repeated, not sure if he heard her correctly.

"Yeah." Stacy nodded, playing with a strand of hair now. Christian eyed his brother quietly.

"Uhm...She was just asking if I was up to hanging out sometime."

"As in a date?" Stacy asked. There was a third silence. "I see...So, you two are going out now?" She stared at her nail, feeling upset. Why did she have to say his name out loud? And...why couldn't she talk to him this afternoon? He looked normal as always, besides the fact that he was wearing a tight shirt that showed off his muscles and seemed cheerier.

"Yeah. We're going out tomorrow night." Christian smiled into the phone. Stacy nodded.

"Oh...Well, I'll see ya tomorrow. Just checking." She bit on her lip.

"Okay. 'Night, Stace."

"'Night." Stacy hung up and stared at the wall in her room. She had to talk to Lita and straighten this whole thing up as soon as possible. She glanced at the clock and sighed. 11 PM. Lita was probably sleeping by now. She stared at the phone again. Torrie was probably getting 'beauty rest' and Trish said her dad and her were doing something. Running a hand through her hair, Stacy paused as another person came to her. She dialed the number and put the phone to her ear, hoping that they would pick up the phone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Trish opened her eyes and stared at the digital clock. It seemed to be taunting her, not changing the numbers to twelve o'clock. She groaned and rolled off the bed. It was quiet so she figured her dad was asleep. This wasn't good. She had to wake up in practically six hours for school. She moaned and stomped her foot on the ground. Why couldn't she sleep? Chris and John were far from her mind and she didn't have any other problems that she knew of.

She moaned tiredly, but her mind wouldn't listen to herself. Rubbing her eyes, she sighed and walked out to the hallway, grabbing her cell phone with her. She walked quietly down the wooden stairs and slipped on her flip flops. Walking to the kitchen, she grabbed a pen and paper.

"_Over Stacy's_." She wrote sloppily, seeing as there was practically no light. Placing that on the fridge, she walked to her front door and headed to her car. Hopefully Stacy would be able to help her out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Trish rang the doorbell as quietly as she could. Though it didn't seem to help at all. She mentally slapped herself and stopped ringing the doorbell. She ran back to her car and ripped open the door. Grabbing the key to Stacy's house that the tall blonde had given her when she went on vacation, she ran to the door and unlocked it. Trish was watching after Stacy's fish and house and forgot to return the key on 'accident'.

Fumbling around on the wall for the light, she turned it on and locked the door behind her. She pushed her hair over her shoulder and walked up the stairs, towards Stacy's room. Opening the door, she raised an eyebrow at the scene. She closed the door behind her, not really sure what to make of it.

Alex was sprawled out on the bed, sleeping and taking up most of the bed. Stacy was next to him, curled up in a ball and looking like she fell asleep hugging him. Trish chuckled and shook her head, sitting at the foot of the bed. Shaking Alex's foot, she grinned.

"Hey...guys..." She continued to shake his foot. He just continued to lay there, as if a rock. Giving up on him, she turned her attention on Stacy. "Staaaaaacy..." Trish shook her leg, hoping that she would wake up or even make some room. "Staaacy...Stacy!" She hissed. Stacy sleepily lifted her head and blinked at Trish.

"Mm..." She mumbled and let her head fall onto Alex's chest. Trish groaned and sounded annoyed.

"Lucky whore." She muttered and stood up.

"Thanks." Stacy mumbled, but sat up. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and yawned, "Do you have any idea what time it is, Trish?"

"I know, I know...I couldn't sleep. I figured you would be up and you could help me...but I see you're a little preoccupied." Trish motioned to Aex, who still hadn't moved. She began to wonder if he was alive...but she was convinced he was as she watched him mumble something. Stacy rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I needed someone to talk to about something and he just happened to pop into my head." She shook her head. Trish smirked.

"Right, and you didn't ask me?"

"You were doing something with your dad, remember?" Stacy raised an eyebrow.

"I know..." Trish sighed in defeat.

"So...What do you need again?" Stacy asked as she stretched out her back. Trish grinned innocently.

"Someone to help me sleep." She poked at Stacy happily. Stacy only sighed.

"And you come to me?" She whined. Trish pouted.

"Well you're normally up at this hour!"

"Not on school nights!" Stacy shook her head again. Trish just pouted some more. Stacy let her head fall into her hand. "You can stay. If it makes you feel better, I know what happened with Chris earlier; Alex told me." She paused to smile half-heartedly. "Make yourself at home and use him for a pillow if you'd like." Stacy motioned to Alex again before laying back down and closing her eyes. Trish nodded slowly. Stacy didn't help much, but hopefully she could get some rest before school. If she went to school practically asleep, that would only cause more problems for her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lita pushed her hair behind her ear and giggled at something Christian said to her. She shook her head and blushed when he wrapped his arm around her, leading her towards her homeroom.

"Awh...Aren't they so cute?" Torrie gushed as she placed a hand over her heart. Stacy rolled her eyes and opened her locker.

"Yeah, adorable." She muttered sarcastically and put her books away. Torrie raised an eyebrow as she leaned against the locker next to it.

"Look at Miss Jealousy." She smirked. Stacy glared at her. "It's so obvious you like him, but nooo...You just acted like 'friends' even after your little date." She laughed. Stacy rolled her eyes.

"I don't like him." She mumbled and slammed her locker shut. Torrie shook her head slowly. The two watched Trish walk up slowly.

"Hey hun." Torrie grinned, but did a double take at Trish. Her hair was thrown up in a sloppy ponytail, her jeans were too long and dragging behind her shoes, her shirt was wrinkled and lop-sided, and her make up was messed up. "Wow, you don't look so good...How much sleep did you get last night?"

"Not enough, obviously." Trish rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I went over Stacy's, but _someone_ was there and wouldn't let me sleep." She moaned and fell against the locker. Stacy eyed Trish for a moment.

"What happened that didn't let you sleep?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Trish stared at her.

"You cannot honestly tell me that you sleep the whole night." She continued staring. Stacy shook her head and continued looking confused. "Alex got up in the middle of the night and turned over, squashing my head under his legs and then kept rolling around. After a bit I punched him and he got up, walked away and came back with some food. Finishing eating, he just lifelessly flopped ontop of us!" The small blonde explained, shuddering at the thought of being under Alex. "Finally I got sick of it and slept on the floor."

"Maybe that's why I felt like I was being crushed..." Stacy thought out loud. Candice sauntered up to the three and was about to talk about something when Torrie cut her off.

"You and Alex slept together? STACY!" Torrie screeched, eyes wide.

"No! Torrie, we-" Stacy was cut off by Candice.

"Oh...my God! Stacy!" Candice shook her head slowly. "I can't believe that!"

"I didn't sleep with Alex!" Stacy whined, glaring. Trish tried her hardest not to giggle, though she could go for a nice cup of coffee right now.

"You _what_?" Melina dropped the poster she was hanging up for the school dance. Stacy moaned and let herself fall against the lockers.

"See what you do to me, Trish?" She asked her, sighing. Trish giggled a bit more and shook her head.

"Guys, they didn't do anything. They're booooring." Trish shoved Stacy. Stacy caught herself and felt her cheeks grow hot.

"TRISH!" She shouted, eyes wide. Trish shook her head and smiled some more. Melina walked over the the group of girls.

"For a second I thought you were serious. I was like 'WHAT?'" Melina giggled. Candice joined in the giggling while Torrie looked at Stacy in sympathy.

"But off that subject...Are you all going to the dance?" Candice asked and picked up the poster Melina previously dropped.

"I don't know." Trish fingered her hair cautiously. She pushed Chris and John far from her mind and the dance thing just brought them back to it.

"Me and Dave are. I'm going to his house for dinner with his family and then I'm going back home to change and he'll come pick me up." Torrie sighed dreamily.

"Awh!" Candice and Melina gushed.

"I'm still debating." Stacy shrugged and looked at the poster. Trish read it as well.

**Highschool Homecoming Dance**

**This Friday the 18th in the GYM**

**8:30 PM - 11:30 PM**

**Vote for King and Queen!**

**Nominees include:**

**Queen- Candice Michelle, Amy Dumas, Michelle McCool, Jackie Gayda, Gail Kim, and Melina Perez**

**King- Randy Orton, Charlie Haas, Johnny Nitro, AJ Styles, John Cena, and Chris Sabin**

Stacy stared at the poster infront of her for a while. Trish chewed on her lip in thought while she handed the poster back to Candice. Candice just grinned.

"You mean it's a conjoined dance?" Trish asked, fear in her voice after reading Chris' name. Candice nodded.

"Isn't it wonderful? TNA High has some pretty hot guys." She elbowed Melina, who giggled.

"Uhm...Yeah...Totally." Trish nodded as her eyes continued to grow wide at the thought. Stacy eyed Trish quietly.

"And Stace, your love's gonna be there." Melina winked. Stacy blushed, but refused to say anything. Torrie shook her head.

"Uhm...Trish, I think I'd better get you fixed up. You look like you just rose from the dead." She tried to chuckle for her best friend and just dragged her away. Stacy eyed Melina and Candice for a bit before brushing past them and towards homeroom. Candice looked at Melina, who shrugged, and the two excited girls began talking about what they were going to wear to the dance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm gonna be sick." Trish moaned as she leaned against the bathroom wall and put a hand to her forehead. Torrie just took out some make up from her purse.

"Hun, don't worry about it. You said you didn't love him, what's the big deal?" She asked and raised an eyebrow.

"But, Tor, you should've seen the hurt look on his face when I told him. I like killed him." Trish put her head in her hands and groaned some more. Torrie rolled her eyes.

"Trish, you're going to the dance and if he says any crap to you, I'm there. I've taken karate and I can kick ass. Stacy's there and Dave's there and Lita's there and Christian's there and John's there and-" Torrie was cut off by Trish's glare.

"I get it." She muttered and shook her head. "I can't believe Vince would allow this or why the Jarretts would want to come here for one of the biggest dances of the year." She explained and watched Torrie shake her head.

"I think they're trying to show that they're good Principals. I heard that this Heyman guy was trying to out-do them with this new Extremly Crappy Wrestling school. Don't ask about the wrestling part." Torrie offered a smile, which Trish returned fakely.

"Yeah, I heard." She nodded.

"But seriously, Trish, you can come to any of us at the dance if Chris pulls anything on ya, alright?" Torrie reassuringly put a hand on Trish's shoulder. Trish nodded.

"Yeah...Thank's Tor." She mumbled and smiled for real this time.

"Oh and you so don't fit into Stacy's clothes." Torrie pointed out and dodged a swing from Trish. Both blondes giggled. Torrie knew how to lighten up someone's day if she put her mind to it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Woo, closer and closer to the end of the story we go. Dun dun dun...lmao. Please R&R!


	21. Questions Need Answers

A/N: Heyy guys! Wassup? Lol, My brother and mom kinda made me watch Final Destination 3 cause it needed to be returned to Blockbuster the next day and it scared the crap out of me. (sigh) But I found a new love. Kris Lechme. That's my third 'Chris' on my hotties list. lmao. We got Chris Sabin, Chris Jericho, and now Kris Lechme. Such a slut. (grins) But for a while, I'm not going on rollar coasters, planes to Paris, in tanning booths, or going near any pointy objects for a LONG time. (shudders) Oh and in here you'll see the word 'amandably'. I made it up and it means happy and easy-going. So...yeah.

**Simpleplanfan188 **- Dude, learn to read before you review. Lmao, that's why they say 'Read & Review' and not 'Review & Read'. (shakes head) We're such odd friends, one moment we're ignoring each other the next we're talking on the phone as if we've never even ignored each other. Thanks for the New Canada thing, it's awesome.

**Oops. :** - (glares evilly)

**Meant To Differ.** - You're such a whore, stealing my boyfriend! Lmao, but I'll let it slide since you're awesome, k? (waves finger at) Lol. Yep, I thought of Christian cause of the Dollar thing. Aren't you a smart one? (hands Snickers) Good reviewer. Lol.

**Captin Charisma Fanatic** - Don't worry, Christian and Stacy are having some...'technical' difficulties right now. They'll be fine in no time...pfft...What do I know? I'm gonna make something so drama-y, so heart-wrenching you'll all cry...so will I. (tears) It makes me sad to even think about it..

**Hello-mrs.-Rita** - Lmao, thanks. Hopefully you won't try to kill me after this is all over or I'll have like so many people wanting to kill me...(nods slowly)

**xx-chaingang-killer-legs-xx** - You hit the nail on the head when you said there's going to be lots of drama at the dance, lol. Trust me, lots of drama. I can gurantee you that right now.

XxXxXxX

Trish sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She shook her head slowly and crossed her arms unsurely. She wanted to go to the dance, but she didn't want to have to face Chris.

"So...is that a yes or no?" John asked her, raising an eyebrow. Trish opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She couldn't tell her boyfriend no!

"Eh..." She managed to say and was about to say yes when someone cut her off.

"TRISHY!" A voice yelled out and Trish felt herself pushed foward. She turned and spotted Jackie Gayda there, grinning amandably.

"JACKIE!" Trish yelled out and hugged the blonde tightly. "Oh my God! How have you been?" She asked, suddenly finding her voice. John just stood there unsurely.

"Hey Jackie...Trish, I'm gonna go find Dave." John waved and walked off.

"Thank you so much." Trish breathed a sigh of relief.

"No problem. I know all about it. Torrie explained on her cell earlier." Jackie waved her off. "I can't believe I'm actually coming to your school Friday. I'll finally be able to see everyone again." Jackie sighed deeply. Trish shook her head.

"I know." She nodded. "Who are you going with to the dance?" Jackie shrugged her shulders and kicked a rock, almost tripping over her long jeans as the two walked down the road to Trish's.

"I dunno. I was thinking AJ, but...he seems too high-classed for me. Then I was thinking Alex, but he's preoccupied with Stacy and things. Then I finally settled on someone, but I don't think they'd want to go with me." She pushed her hair out of her face. Trish chewed on her lip.

"Why not? Anyone would want to go with you." She pointed out. Jackie shrugged again. "Who? I'll talk to 'em for ya." The other blonde stayed quiet for a minute, thinking this over in her head.

"Chris Sabin..." She mumbled quietly. Trish's eyes widened, but they slowly grew back to normal size.

"Oh, that's an interesting pick." She shrugged, acting careless. Jackie eyed her.

"You're not upset?"

"Upset? Nah...Pfft...Why would I be upset?" Trish said quickly, waving her off. Jackie sighed and watched Trish's odd actions. She averted her gaze back to the ground and quietly thought over her desicion.

"If you don't want me to-" She was cut off.

"Jackie, it's okay, really. I never loved him. It doesn't bother me at all." Trish nodded. Jackie sighed deeply, she knew Trish wasn't okay with it at all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Stacy stared at the grass on her front lawn, thinking over her thoughts. Breathing out the air that was building up, she began pacing. She shoved her hands into her pockets and watched some leaves dance in the faint wind.

"Hey." Alex's voice brought her back down to Earth. Stacy looked over and smiled at him. "You wanted to see me?" He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, smirking lightly.

"Yeah." She nodded and pushed her hair behind her ear. Alex nodded and flipped his hair out of his eyes, motioning for her to continue. "Well...You know the school dance, right?" She fumbled with her thumbs nervously. Alex nodded.

"Yeah. Posters are everywhere." He laughed.

"Yeah..." She nodded. "So, I was wondering if...y'know...You wanted to go with me?" She asked quietly, not looking at him. Alex just studied her for a bit.

"Uhm..." He wsn't really sure what to say. He opened his mouth, but spotted someone walk up.

"Stacy!" Christian waved as he walked up to the pair. "I needed to talk to you about something." He eyed Alex carefully. Stacy looked at him quickly and turned back to face Alex, who just looked at the two quietly. Stacy quickly brought her lips to Alex's, hoping Christian was still looking. Christian stared at them for a moment, not sure what to make of it. Stacy pulled back and looked at Alex quietly before looking at Christian, almost glaring.

"Uhm...I've gotta go meet Lita at her place..." The Canadian mumbled and walked away quickly. Stacy sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"...Wow..." Alex blinked at her. Stacy smiled lightly.

"So, was that a yes?" She asked. Alex nodded.

"Yeah, totally." He smiled at her. Stacy smiled back at him.

"Okay...I gotta run but I'll call you later, k?" She took a step back.

"Yeah." Alex watched her leave and grinned. Nash so owed him twenty bucks...

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lita raised an eyebrow at Torrie. The blonde was fuming with rage after the red head had explained about her whole plan to make Randy jealous.

"Comment pas encore mûr! Je ne peux pas croire que vous baisseriez ce niveau bas! Li, Vous descendez au niveau de Candice!" Torrie yelled out in anger, glaring at Lita. Lita just stared at Torrie like 'so what?', seeing as she understood French.. "Don't give me that look, young lady! You're hurting people in the process of getting one jackass!" Lita sighed and pushed herself up off of her couch.

"Tor, if I knew you would scream and rant at me, I wouldn't of told you." She said rationally. "Plus, it's _just_ Christian. He'll be fine. He's had heart-breaks in the past." She waved her off. Torrie's jaw dropped as she let her hands dangle at her sides.

"LITA!"

"What? It was Stacy's idea in the first place and she requested him." Lita shrugged innocnetly. "I'll tell him at the dance on Friday, I swear." She sighed. Torrie glared, but froze when the doorbell rang. She eyed Lita quietly and watched the red head stand up and walk to the door.

"Oh hey, Christian." Lita smiled and hugged him as he walked in the door. Torrie sighed and walked towards the door.

"Hey, Christian. Lita, I'm going to the mall. Talk to ya tonight." She sent her a warning look and walked away. Christian closed the door and stuck his hands in his pockets quietly as he rocked back and forth.

"You okay?" Lita asked, raising an eyebrow. Christian nodded as he sat on the couch. Lita blinked, but followed him. "You sure?"

"Yeah..." He ran a hand through his hair. Lita just stared at him. Christian shifted and shook his head. "Did you know Stacy and Alex are together?" He asked, looking at her. Lita just stared at him blankly.

"I thought they were just friends." She shook her head slowly. Christian shook his head as well.

"Not anymore. Caught 'em kissing earlier." He shrugged and stared at the wall in thought. Lita's eyes widened at this. After what Stacy told her about Alex, she thought they wouldn't even hang out, let alone go out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Trish stared at her phone quietly, deciding to pick up or not. Deciding to pick up, she pushed her hair behind her ear and did so.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Trish." It was John. Trish nodded and chewed on her lip.

"Hey, John." She nodded.

"So...Did you ever get around to answering my question?" He asked, smirking into his phone and looking at Dave. Trish froze. If Jackie was going with Chris, there shouldn't be any problems, right? She swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll go with you to the dance." She forced a smile.

"That's great." John grinned. "But uhm, I'll talk to ya tomorrow, k? I gotta run." He shook his head slowly. Trish nodded.

"Okay. Bye." She hung up. She sighed deeply and stared at her ceiling after flopping onto her back on her bed. "Everything better be alright on Friday." She muttered.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Awh...The stories pretty much over. (cries silently) Only like one or two more chapters...Maybe I'll make it three more chapters...(sighs) But damn this chapter was short...I dun like it...(shurgs) Still R&R please!


	22. Last Night Out

A/N: **SimplePlanFan188** - No! How could say Chris can go burn in hell? Have you LOOKED at him? (shakes head) I know I'm a whore, so are you. lol Oh, I told Casey that me and you were a teensy bit of pervs and he was all "EWW!" (shrugs) No idea..lol

**Captin Charisma Fanatic** - Awh! I'm sorry. (hugs) I didn't mean to make people cry until the last chapter..lol. But..I guess you'd better get those tissues ready incase you were hoping something was gonna happen but it didn't...(hands tissues)

**red hot fired rose** - I hate you! bring me with you? We can go hop over the barrier together. Lmao. Meh..No shows her in the 'garden' state. (Do you believe that we can grow vegitables in this polluted place? (shrugs)) Lmao, I also think Christian's hot. (sigh) And dreamy and sexy and everything else.

**Cheeseball Deh Great (MTD)** - Lmao! Well...maybe you can have a Canadian if you stalk them and everything. (shrugs) But back off of Christian, Edge, Chris Jericho, Kris Lemche, and someone else...(shrugs) (gasp) YOU WHORE! TAKE THAT BACK! E&C are waaay better than The Hardyz. Pfft...(waves off) LMAO. Yeah, I better type this fast of else all 12 of my hotties'll be kept waiting..(winks) lol

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Okay, See ya in a bit." John's voice ended and the phone went dead as Christian hung up. The blonde Canadian stared at his feet for a while, thinking over a few days ago's events. Stacy and Alex were just friends...really good friends. Right? He sighed and opened up his night-stand drawer. He studied the object laying in there that he took from his parents' room and ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head at his thoughts and pushed himself onto his back on his bed. Turning his head ever so slightly, he read the digital clock's digits and he saw it was nine fifty. He knew he'd better hurry up or he'd be late to John's for the group's get-together before Homecoming.

But for some reason he couldn't seem to make himself get up.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Trish wrinkled her nose in disgust as she shoved John's arm away from her face. Lita giggled and shook her head slowly while Trish waved some air for herself.

"Eww, John, put on some deoderant." The blonde practically choked on the 'toxic' air. John chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I did. You just can't smell it over that reeking stench coming from Randy's breath." He motioned to Randy, who was staring at the wall blankly. Trish glanced at him and sighed.

"Seems in deep concentration." She mumbled.

"Oh yeah." Torrie agreed as she placed herself next to Dave on the love seat in John's living room. John sat on the arm of the couch next to Trish. Lita just tried her best to ignore them talking about Randy and continued to play Spit with Stacy, who was losing badly.

"Are you letting her win or do you just plain suck?" Alex smirked at Stacy as he peeked over her shoulder at the cards on the coffee table.

"Shut up." Stacy glared at him. Lita shook her head slowly.

"Don't look away from the cards, Stace." She chuckled and took the smaller pile.

"You whore!" Stacy exclaimed as she dropped her jaw and cards. Lita laughed and started to make a pile. Trish shook her head at the two.

"Damn, where the hell is that fuckin' Canadian?" She groaned. "By the time we get to the restaurant, our food'll be cold." She whined and pouted. John put his arm around her shoulder and playfully pouted.

"I know." He gave a toothy smile when Trish glared at him darkly.

"Maybe his car broke down." Torrie said like it was obvious as she played with a strand of hair. Dave shook his head slowly.

"His car is like immune to breaking down." He pointed out. Torrie shrugged. Lita glanced at the door worridly.

"Hope he's okay." She said, looking at Randy out of the corner of her eye. Stacy just looked at Lita for a bit, catching her looking at Randy. She shook her head and continued with the game.

"You sure he said he was coming?" Trish ran a hand through her hair. John nodded.

"Yes, Mother." He rolled his eyes. She glared at him again.

"I'll go look for him." Alex piped up, seeing nothing better to do. John opened his mouth to speak, but the door opening caught his attention. The group all turned and looked, seeing Christian standing there.

"Where have you been?" Trish was the first to speak, glaring.

"My car broke down." Christian lied and eyed his perfectly good car.

"Ha!" Torrie pointed at Dave's face and grinned. Her boyfriend just rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Let's go, I'm starving and John has nothing good here." Randy stretched and smirked at John. The West Nebury native glared at him swiftly.

"Who's going with who?" Trish asked as she walked outside and to John's car. She sat on the hood and watched the others all walk out.

"My car fits five...So..." John trailed off, counting everyone.

"Me and Dave'll come with you and Trish." Torrie offered as she smiled at Trish, who grinned back. John nodded.

"I suppose you four are going together." He looked at Lita, Christian, Alex, and Stacy. They all nodded at different times. "Randy, you coming with me or them?" He asked as he climbed in his car. Trish slid off the hood and into the passenger's seat.

"Uhm..." Randy watched Torrie and Dave climb in the back while the other four eyed him intently. "I'll go with them." He motioned to Christian and everyone.

"Aiight. Meet us at the restaurant." John closed his car door and started up the car.

"This should be interesting." Alex commented under his breath as he walked to Christian's car. Stacy shook her head at him and followed him into the back. Lita climbed in the passenger's seat while Christian got in the driver's seat and Randy got in the back. She eyed Randy quietly after a bit.

"Why us?" She asked, hoping to strike up a conversation as Christian started the car.

"I dunno. I didn't feel like watching Torrie and Dave make out I guess." Randy shrugged as he leaned against the door and stared out the window longingly.

"Like Stacy and Alex are any better?" Lita smirked at the blonde. Stacy glared at her and kicked the back of her seat. Christian looked at them all from the corner of his eye and sighed.

"Can we put some music on?" Alex asked randomly as he stared at the radio. Lita just stared at him blankly.

"Why?"

"'Cause I like music." He shrugged and turned on the radio. Lita rolled her eyes. Busted's 'Psycho Girl' came on. Alex instantly smiled and started to sing along. Randy just shook his head slowly as he watched the scenery pass by, spacing out. Lita chuckled at the song as Mickie and Kenny instantly came to her mind. The boy actually had the guts to go up to the brunette and ask her out. Now they were dating and he couldn't stand her anymore, but didn't have the heart to dump her.

"Kenny's song." Stacy said out loud and smirked.

"How do you know it's not my song?" Alex winked at her. Stacy's jaw dropped.

"Jackass." She shoved him. Alex shook his head and leaned back, looking at Randy, who had a spaced out look on his face. He mischeviously smirked and leaned over towards him, going to bug him.

"Leave him alone." Christian said as he eyed Alex carefully.

"I wasn't going to do anything!" He said defensively and sat back in his spot, glaring. Christian just raised an eyebrow in the mirror. "Honest!"

"Yeah, sure." Lita looked at the two guys in the back seat. "Are we there yet?" She asked, turning her attention on Christian, who shook his head. The red head groaned and slid into her seat, watching trees pass by and closing her eyes.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Trish smirked as she watched the five all walk up to the group.

"What took ya so long?" She asked and watched John take a long sip of his soda.

"Einstein here got us lost." Alex jabbed his thumb in Christian's direction.

"Only because you were distracting me!" He said in defense.

"Because you went over a bump and I banged my head on Randy's knee!" Alex pointed out.

"Well what was your head doing by his knee?" Christian raised an eyebrow and sat down. Lita shook her head at the two guys and sat down next to Christian.

"I was trying to see the floor." Alex lied. He really had no idea why his head was down by Randy's knee. He probably dozed off or something. Lita rolled her eyes at this. Christian raised an eyebrow even more and shook his head in Lita's direction. The red head wasn't paying attention anymore. She was busy studying how Randy was acting through all of this. Stacy watched Lita for a bit more, spacing out.

"Whore. Stupid. Loser. Blondie. Slut. Ho." Trish was trying to get her attention. She repeatedly snapped her fingers infront of Stacy's face. Stacy blinked and looked at Trish blankly.

"Huh?" She asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"What do you want to drink, for the fifth time?" Trish pointed to the waitor. Stacy glanced up at him and then back at the menu.

"Uhm...Water." She handed him the menu, not feeling too up for dinner. Trish raised an eyebrow.

"Stacy, can I see you in the ladies room?" She asked, motioning to the door. Stacy looked at her.

"Trish, you can go by yourself. You're like almost in college." She rolled her eyes, not feeling like getting up. Trish narrowed her eyes darkly at Stacy. "Fine, lead the way." The tall blonde shook her head slowly and followed Trish away.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"What is up with you?" Trish asked as she leaned against the sink and crossed her arms, eyebrow raised. Stacy just innocently stared at her.

"Nothing's up. I'm fine." She lied and studied herself in the mirror.

"Oh really? What was that spaced out look you had on earlier?" Trish smirked lightly. Stacy rolled her eyes.

"I was tired. That's all." She waved her off, "Are...you okay?" She asked, not seeing anything better to say. Trish looked a bit taken back but nodded.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Well...You're gonna be seeing Chris tomorrow and I dunno...I was thinking you'd be kinda worried." Stacy chewed on her lip silently after that. Trish's face fell at remembering this.

"I'm okay. Jackie's going with him anyhow." The small blonde looked in the mirror as somone walked in. Stacy did the same, trying to look preoccupied. The two quietly waited for the lady to leave. Once she did, Stacy started the conversation back up again.

"Really? Did you tell her how you felt about that? After all, he's your ex and she's-" Stacy was cut off.

"Stace, seriously, we weren't dating. I was still with John, remember?" Trish glared slightly. Stacy put her arm up in defense. "And don't change the subject. This isn't about me. Tell me what's wrong or I won't speak to you ever again." She threatened.

"Trish, we both know damn well we can't ignore each other. Rememeber when I tried to ignore you? You _stabbed_ me with a hook and scissors. Then you dumped me off of the arm chair. Then when you tried to ignore me, I shoved you off the bed and you went colliding with my wall and dented it." Stacy trailed off, smiling slightly.

"I didn't dent it!" Trish objected. Stacy smirked.

"Really? It left a mark." She shrugged and studied her nails. Trish huffed and crossed her arms.

"Did not." She mumbled, "But seriously, what's up? You're all spacey-outy moody." Trish's face twisted down into a frown as a thought dawned on her. "Oh...my...God..." She breathed. Stacy just stared at her quietly, eyebrow raised.

"What?" She asked.

"You're pregnant!" Trish accusingly pointed a finger at Stacy.

"WHAT?" Stacy screeched, eyes wide. "Trish! How could you think that? I would've told you if I did anything!" She put her hand over her mouth. Trish's jaw dropped.

"That night..." She continued on her little 'OhmiGod' rampage. "That night I slept over your house and Alex was there...STACY!" Trish almost fell to the floor from shock.

"Trish!" Stacy grabbed Trish by the shoulders. "I'm not pregnant and me and Alex did _nothing_, okay?" She reassured her. "I've just been doing alot of thinking, alright?" She ran a hand through her hair now. Trish stared at her for a few moments.

"About what?" She asked, her heart beat going back to normal slowly. She pushed her hair from her face and frowned some more. Stacy stared at the floor for a bit.

"Nothing. You'll laugh and it's not important." She waved her off and headed back towards the door. Trish whirled Stacy back around.

"No I won't. I'm a true friend." She pleaded, wanting to know what was up. Stacy sighed deeply and looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Fine. I... You know how Lita's with Christian now because of me?" She started off. Trish nodded her head quickly and motioned for her to continue. "Well...I wasn't requesting him for her. I was just saying his name. It just happened to be at that moment, you know? I didn't mean for that to happen and well... I figured that..." Stacy chewed on her lip for a bit more, "If I went out with Alex, Christian would get jealous and leave Lita so she could find someone else." Trish's jaw dropped.

"Those poor guys! You and Lita are such whores!" Trish shook her head slowly but she sighed deeply. "Just talk to her about it and she'll understand." Stacy shifted uncomfortably for a moment. "But we'd better head back or everyone'll think we got kidnapped or locked in." She forced a smile. Stacy nodded and the two headed back to the table to spend one last night out with friends before the Homecoming Dance.

XxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Alright, up next, hopefully, the Homecoming Dance! So much drama's gonna happen. You're just gonna have to review to find out, right? Lmao.


	23. Homecoming Nightmares

A/N: **Jasmin63** - Lmao, yep. I love that song. I rewrote it to fit me and Jeff Hardy, lol. I know, they were the first people I thought of, especially since I found the song in a tribute to Mickie on YouTube. lol

**IBroughtSexyBack,Bitch.** - Lmao, I can't help but torture Christian. (pouts) I want to make him be one of the main people...even if it costs him something dearly. (tears) Pfft...Christian is so not emo. He's a happy dude who wants people to talk to him and wants Denise to go away and for me to comfort him. (winks) Lmao, yes, we're huge whores. After all, we banged my locker..at the same time. lol But then today I had to bang it alone..(tears) lol

**The Hardyz' Ho (MTD)** - Awh..you know you love me though. (winks) Yes, I know I'm a whore and I'm damn proud. (Would a goody-goody girl have a dozen boyfriends?) lol. (glares at Snickers) How dare you. E&C were like..the best tag-team ever. Hardyz are a close second. Have you watched how hilarious my Canadians are? Awh..dressing like Elvis, hitting the nail on the head when they said New Jersey's full of skanks and hos (explains why I'm here) and just...being them. lol

**red hot fired rose** - Lol, should I ask why you were laughing? Lmao. I know, Christian's like the hottest thing ever...(deep sigh) lol

**Uh.WhoDoYasThink!TAYLOR. :...** - Lmao, of course you're an inspiration for the story...Lol. I'm so sure you didn't expect the evil scissors to do that. (rolls eyes) I love your thought about the long review thing. She has long stories too..EDGE LEAVING WOULD BE A HORRIBLE THING! John leaving wouldn't be a huge loss though...(taps chin in thought) Hmm...

XxXxXxXxX

Trish shook her head as she opened the door to the gym. John followed closely behind her, looking around for the other guys. Trish pushed her hair behind her ear and smiled at seeing Jackie talking to Gail Kim, So Cal Val, and Torrie.

"Hey, guys." The small blonde waved as she looked at the three girls.

"Hey, Trish!" Jackie grinned as she pulled Trish into a tight hug.

"Anyone else here?" Trish stretched out her back, being cramped in John's car on the way here.

"Uhm... Stacy and Alex are dancing or talking to Nash or something. Lita, I have no idea...I think she was over by the punch bowl with Christian, and Randy and Dave are talking to some guys." Torrie stared at her nails as she explained, chewing on her lip casually.

"Fun." Trish nodded as she glanced around, taking a quick scan of what was going on. 'Buttons' by the Pussycat Dolls was on. People were dancing and having a good time, like always. She glanced over and saw John had found Randy and Dave.

"Guys, I'm gonna go vote for King & Queen. Be back in a bit." Torrie winked and started to head away.

"I'll come with!" Trish followed her quickly. Jackie glanced at So Cal and Gail and shrugged, walking towards Chris and some guys.

XxXxXxXxX

"Hey ladies." Shawn Michaels waved as he leaned on the table that held two boxes, two stacks of paper and a couple pens. "Just check whoever you want to win." Triple H stood next to him, talking to Stephanie about how beautiful she looked tonight.

"Okay." Torrie grinned and took a paper and a pen. "Who are you voting for?" She asked Trish anxiously. Trish shrugged as her eyes scanned the list in her hand.

"Uhm...I'm not telling you. It's supposed to be a secret." She lied, not really sure who to vote for. _Awh, hell... Li's your best friend. But so is Jackie... _Trish shook her head. _Okay...eenie-meenie-minie-mo. The winner I pick..._ She continued to think to herself, staring frustratedly at the white paper.

"Wow, is the competition that stiff?" Stacy asked jokingly as she walked up to the two. Torrie giggled and placed her vote in the box for Queen and took a King one. Trish just stared at her paper harder. "Uhm... Trish?" Stacy poked Trish's side. Trish jumped and looked at Stacy wide eyed.

"Stacy!" She glared. "That was mean."

"Well you weren't answering." Stacy said defiantly as she shook her head. Trish groaned.

"What do you want?" She asked, just closing her eyes and checking the name she picked on. Lita's. Trish shrugged and put it in the box. She turned to walk away.

"What is up with you?" Stacy asked, raising an eyebrow. "I come over to chat and you're all pissed off already. You didn't bump into Chris, did you?" Torrie crossed her arms and chewed on her lip afted placing the King paper in the box. She eyed the two.

"Chris? Pfft...no." Trish shook her head, spotting the guy sitting at a table with Alex, Nash, and a few other guys. His face was getting red and he looked like he was screaming, but she couldn't hear him. Stacy contined to raise an eyebrow before letting her gaze follow Trish's.

"Ohh..." She mumbled, seeing what she was looking at. "Trish, don't worry about him, okay? If it's in the past, it's in the past. He said don't talk to him, so just forget him."

"Yeah," Torrie piped up, "He doesn't yell at anyone but Alex pretty much. Those two go like all the way back to pre-k when Alex stole Chris' girl." Torrie waved them off. Trish and Stacy just stared at her for a bit.

"How do you know that?" Trish asked slowly, her eyes wandering back to Chris. Torrie just studied the ground.

"I...may of had something to do with it." She said innocently.

"You slut!" Stacy exclaimed as she shook her head.

"Like you should talk?" Torrie shot back. Stacy gasped and glared, but cracked a smile. Torrie did the same and the two girls hugged.

"You two scare me, y'know that?" Trish shook her head. "But I'm...gonna go see if Lita's here yet." She shook her head and slipped away.

XxXxXxXxX

Christian stared at the punch bowl longingly. He tapped the ladel with his forefinger and watched it spin in a circle around the circle shaped bowl. He chewed on his lip and fingered his pocket cautiously. He drew a small sigh of relief when he knew that it was still there.

"Hey." Lita winked as she sat next to him at the small white table. "You okay?" She asked worridly. Christian nodded.

"Yeah." He let his eyes drift away from the red liquid and to his girlfriend. "Just tired is all."

"Okay...If you're sure. Edge was looking for you over by the corner." She studied her nail for a bit. "You vote yet?" Christian mentally slapped himself.

"Uhm...I'm gonna go do that now." He stood up quickly and put his hand on his pocket protectively as he slipped away. Lita sighed as she slid down into her seat a bit, blowing her red hair out of her face.

"Hey!" Torrie and Stacy both sat on either side of her. Lita forced a smile.

"Hey." She watched Christian disappear into the crowd.

"Christian's lookin' good tonight." Stacy winked. Lita glared.

"Back off, he's mine." She joked, crossing her arms.

"No, you're using him, bitch." Torrie smiled as she shoved Lita. "I swear, why do we hang out again?" She asked, shaking her head.

"'Cause you know you love me." Lita put on a small smile.

"Of course I do." Torrie shook her head some more. "Can I talk to you...in privet?" She asked, eyeing Stacy quietly.

"Whatever you wanna say to her, you can say infront of me." Stacy narrowed her eyes.

"Nope. We're talking about adult stuff here." Torrie winked. Lita smiled lightly at the situation.

"I am so an adult! Just say it, it can't be that bad." Stacy whined, pouting.

"Stacy, go." Torrie pointed across to room.

"Please?" Stacy put on her best puppy face.

"Go play Go Fish with Alex or something." Torrie glared.

"But-" Stacy was cut off.

"We're talking about her sex life." Torrie lied, smirking slightly.

"Bye!" Stacy stood up, waved, and headed towards Alex without glancing over her shoulder.

"That's always the way to get rid of her." Torrie chuckled. Lita nodded. "So...How are you and Christian?" She asked, not knowing where to start.

"Good."

"Did you tell him?" She asked, eyebrow raised. Lita studied the table quietly. "Lita!"

"What? I couldn't do it. He looked upset." She pouted and played with a strand of hair.

"The longer you wait, the more he'll be hurt." Torrie shook her head. Lita just silently bit on her lip. "I'm gonna go find Dave. Come find me if you need to talk, k?" She gave a reassuring smile.

"Yeah." She nodded. Torrie smiled wider and walked away. Lita pushed her hair back and let her thoughts drown in the music. She bit down on her lip harder, finally pushing herself up to go talk to Christian.

XxXxXxXxX

Trish smiled at John as she shook her head slowly. John just smirked as he wrapped his arm around her and laughed at something Dave said. Torrie approached the three.

"Hey, guys." She waved slightly. Dave smiled and pecked her cheek as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You ditched Stace and Li I see?" Trish grinned, trying to push Chris from her mind.

"Yeah." Torrie tried to chuckle. She looked around and spotted Kane staring at Christy Hemme blankly. Trish also noticed and smiled. John shook his head and smiled at Dave, who rolled his eyes slightly.

"Hey, any of you see Randy anywhere?" John asked suddenly, remembering Randy wasn't in sight.

"I forgot about him." Torrie put her hand on her lips, eyes widening. Dave mouthed an 'oops'. Trish shook her head slowly as she looked around for the guy.

"There he is!" She pointed him out. He was currently sitting at a table and just watching people dance silently. "He looks sad." She mumbled.

"Mm..." Torrie agreed.

"Should we go talk to him?" John asked them all, eyeing his friend unsurely.

"Ye-" Trish was cut off by 'A Million Hearts' by The Starting Line. "Oh my God! John, we are _so_ dancing to this!" She grabbed John's arm and dragged him into the crowd. Torrie smiled up at Dave, who just motioned for her to go to the dance floor.

Chris sat at the table, watching Trish from his spot. Jackie was next to him, staring at her water quietly. She sighed and eyed him. He shook his head and averted his gaze around the crowd, seeing who else was dancing. But his gaze kept wandering back to her.

XxXxXxXxX

Christian ran a hand through his hair as he walked into the boys' bathroom and away from the blaring music. He knew he was ditching Lita on one of the slow dances but he had other concerns now. He walked up to the sink beneath the mirror and stared at his reflection. He gripped the sides and closed his eyes, biting down on his lower lip.

"Calm down, man. You're freaking yourself out." He muttered, taking a deep breath and exhaling. "Nothing bad'll happen. It's for the better..." He tried explaining to himself. "Calm down..."

"You okay?" A voice instantly caught Christian's attention. He turned around and his face hardened at seeing Alex standing there, eyebrow raised so that his blonde hair was covering it.

"I'm fine." Christian turned back to the mirror and glared at Alex in the reflection.

"You sure?" Alex put a hand on Christian's shoulder lightly.

"Yes." Christian continued on glaring into the mirror. "Now can you leave me alone?" He asked darkly, anger dripping in each word. Alex nodded, pushed his hair out of his eyes and backed towards the door.

"Uhm...Okay...If you need me-" He was cut off.

"I won't." Christian was now looking at him fully. Alex nodded some more, slower this time.

"Uh...yeah." And with that, he walked out of the bathroom. Christian sighed and let his head drop so that he was staring at the floor. He couldn't do this...could he?

XxXxXxXxX

"'Bout time you got back." Lita grinned up at Christian as he walked up to her, looking a bit uneasy. 'Listen To Your Heart' by DHT started to play. The red head cleared her throat, feeling uneasy now. "I've been looking for you. There's something we need to talk about..." Christian nodded as he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Go on..."

"Okay..." Lita looked around and spotted Torrie dancing with Dave. She took a brave breath and began, "I really don't know how to say this...but...this relationship's been a fake." She stared at the ground now. Christian's eyes widened as he blinked.

"Huh?" Shock coming over his anger.

"I...I don't really love you. I...I was just wanting to make Randy jealous. Stacy likes you." Lita didn't need to look at him to know he was glaring daggers at her.

"So you used me..." He muttered, hands balled into fists.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come this far. I was going to tell you-" She was cut off.

"Was?" He asked, eyebrow raised high now.

"I just never found a good time." She felt her lip quiver. This was the last thing she wanted. Christian shook his head, a deep sigh escaping his lips.

"Lita..." He ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry." She felt hot tears build up as she finally looked at him. She blinked away the blurry vision, but it only came on stronger. He raised his hand, as if to slap her, but dropped his hand at the last minute. Lita let out a sob, the tears streaming down her cheeks now. Christian looked away, reaching his hand into his pocket until he felt the cool metal. A slow and steady smirk appearing on his lips.

"Heh...My life sucks, huh? The girl I love loves another guy, and the girl I'm dating was using me." Christian shook his head as he cracked an insane smile. "I...I give up." He chuckled. Suddenly, his grin disappeared and he looked away, towards the crowd, and a frown was on his face.

"I'm sorry." She repeated, wanting to disappear now. She sobbed some more, frustratedly pushing the tears away with the back of her hand. Christian closed his eyes as his hand emerged from his pocket with a small, gray gun. Lita's eyes widened.

"You can't do this." She cried. People barely noticed, seeing as they were towards the back of the room. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough." Christian mumbled and fingered the gun slowly.

"Hey, you two see Ran-" Alex was cut off by Christian whipping around and putting the gun up to his forehead. The multi-colored hair guy just stopped in his tracks, eyes wide. Stacy's eyes widened as well as she put her hand up to her lips.

"Chris-" She was cut off, eyes filling with tears as well.

"Shut up." Christian snapped, glaring at her. Alex's eyes went back down to normal as his hair fell into his face and blocked his view. He studied the crowd, heart beating rapidly. "I _was_ going to use this on you, but I found someone else who deserves your punishment." Christian spat. He lowered the gun and walked into the crowd, searching for that person. Alex only stared ahead of himself, seeming to of seen his life flash before his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Stacy asked, hugging him tightly. Alex nodded as he hugged her back, resting his chin on her head and staring at Lita.

"What did you say to him?" He asked slowly, pushing his hair out of his eyes as he swallowed nervously. Lita shrugged as she fell to her knees, tears continuing to stream down her face.

"I'm sorry..." She repeated, bowing her head down and her hair falling in her face.

"Li, tell us what you said to him." Stacy kneeled infront of her. Lita just sat there for a bit longer, mumbling 'I'm sorry' over and over again.

"She's probably in shock." Alex muttered as he frowned, trying to shake off the thought he could've been killed.

"Lita, please." Stacy begged even further as she shook Lita's shoulders. The red head only cried some more.

"R...Randy." She said in-between sobs. "He's going after Randy." She let herself fall into Stacy, sobbing some more. Stacy looked at Alex quickly, eyes wide. Alex jumped to his feet, running off in the direction Christian had left.

XxXxXxXxX

"Man, you're so going to pay for that." John laughed as he shoved Dave. Dave chuckled.

"Hey, Randy!" He waved and watched Randy approach them, Trish, and Torrie. "Thought you died."

"Nah." Randy shook his head. He yawned. "I'm thinking of going home early. Not feeling the best, y'know?" He shrugged.

"You need a ride home?" John asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Nah. I'm good." He waved him off. "'Night guys." He waved and turned on his heel.

"'Night." Trish smiled as she watched him turn around and then smiled even more as another person approached the group. "Hey, Christian!" She waved. Christian ignored her as he walked straight up to Randy.

"Hey?" Randy blinked. "You okay?" Christian just glared at Randy even more. "Dude?" Randy looked Christian in the eye. "Hello?"

"Fuck you." Christian mumbled and turned on his heel, as if to leave.

"What? Man, what is your problem?" Randy yelled out, not seeing why he was saying that. Trish just eyed John carefully. Torrie chewed on her lip. Christian turned back around after a few steps and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"You are." He muttered, not sure if Randy heard him. He didn't care though. He brought the gun up at arm's length and pointed it at Randy's chest. Randy froze, eyes wide. People stopped dancing and partying at this and stared. Someone even shut the music off. Everyone was silent and didn't dare to move.

"Dude, think about what you're doing." Randy nervously chuckled. "Do you really wanna shoot me?" He went to take a step foward, but stopped when Christian tightened his grip on the gun. Christian turned his head to the side, closed his eyes, and went to pull the trigger.

"RANDY!" A voice rang out. Randy looked over and spotted Lita running towards him.

"LI-" Randy was cut off by a loud bang and being tackled to the ground. There was a loud scream and someone moaning in pain...then silence. Christian's eyes watered up as he dropped the gun, falling to his knees and looking at what happened.

"LITA!" Trish's eyes overflowed with tears as she watched her red headed friend crumple up into a ball and moan in pain. Torrie's eyes glassed over as she turned her head away, the scene sickening her. Dave pulled Torrie into his arms and rubbed her back as if to console her. John stood, frozen to his spot.

"Oh my God." Stacy's eyes widened. Alex closed his eyes and bit on his lip. Randy looked up from his spot on his back and his eyes grew wider that Stacy's.

"Lita..." He muttered, crawling over to her. "Lita..." He rolled her over onto her back and cradled her head in his lap. "Li...Say something." He begged, eyes watering. Lita just laid there, a pained expression on her face. Randy bowed his head and closed his eyes, not believing this was true.

"This isn't happening." He tried to force himself to believe. "Lita, you're not gone...Please." He begged some more, hugging her to his chest. "This is all my fault. You can't be the one going. I should be..." He cried some more. Christian shook violently from his spot, not knowing what to do or say.

"How could you?" Jen snapped from her position next to JT and Erica in the crowd. "You heartless bastard!" She shouted.

"Jen, calm down." Erica grabbed her shoulders and led her away. JT just stared, feeling responsible. She closed her eyes and followed her two friends away.

"I'm sorry..." Christian finally said, only to himself though. He stared at the gun longingly. "I'm sorry..."

XxXxXxXxX

"Whatever you say or do will be held against you in a court of law." A cop said as he shoved Christian into the back of the police car. Stacy swallowed the lump in her throat as she turned around and buried her face in Alex's chest. He only closed his eyes and rubbed her back.

"Never in a million years would I of thought this would happen." Vince muttered as he shook his head slowly and watched the car pull away.

"Trish." Trish turned and glanced at Chris, who was shifting uncomfortably.

"...Chris." She mumbled.

"Look...I'm sorry." He said quickly, chewing on his lip. "I...I don't want us to end up like that." He motioned lightly to the car leaving.

"Yeah...Me neither." Trish muttered as she studied the ground. John stood next to her, watching the conversation quietly.

"I really wanna stay friends with you. I mean, you were the best thing that happened to me." He looked at her solomnly. Trish forced a small smile, but it was enitrely fake. She couldn't even think of smiling when her best friend was shot right infront of her.

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go check up on Jackie." He motioned to Jackie uneasily. "But, I'll talk to ya later." He gave her a quick hug and walked away. Trish sighed deeply as she looked at John.

"You wanna head home?" He asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"...Yeah." Trish nodded as she let him lead her to his car.

"You heading home, too?" Dave looked at Randy, not wanting to stay here anymore.

"...No... I'm gonna stay." Randy nodded and swallowed the lump building in his throat as he nodded. Dave nodded as well and wrapped his arm around Torrie's waist, leading her away. Randy ran a hand through his hair as he looked back into the desserted gym. Lita was being loaded up into an ambulence, straight to the hospital. Randy hopped in the back with her, not caring what the paramedics said.

"I'm so sorry, Li. You didn't have to die like that..." He mumbled, chewing on his lip. Lita just laid there on the stretcher, eyes closed and breaths coming in slowly and raspy. "I'm so so sorry...I...I don't know what to say." Randy forced a smile but it fell as his tears welled up.

"Randy..." Lita struggled to say. She coughed and bit her lip as she opened her teary, hazel eyes. Randy leaned foward at the sound of her voice.

"Li?" He asked, some joy in his voice.

"I...I want to tell you..." Lita paused as she coughed again, "I love you." She closed her eyes and let her head sink down a bit on the stretcher. Randy stared at her for a bit, watching her breathing slow down. He smiled softly as he stroked her hair from her face.

"I love you, too, Li. I love you, too."

**The End**

XxXxXxXxX

A/N: Awh...It made me cry. (tears) Guess you weren't expecting that, eh? I know, I was originally planning for it to be Randy dead...but something made me want it to be Lita. (shrugs) Uhm...Hopefully you all liked this chapter and I love all of you who reviewed, especially if you followed me from the beginning. I LOVE YOU GUYS AND YOU GUYS RULE!


End file.
